


Kuro Kishi : Akuma no Joō (Black Knight : Dark Queen)

by gurgi27



Series: Tales of a Black Knight [2]
Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurgi27/pseuds/gurgi27
Summary: A dark presence surfaces, threatening not only Victorian London, but modern Japan. What will happen when Phantomhive meets the Sohmas in their own time?Sequel to Kuro Kishi, Shiro Pōn : Black Knight, White Pawn





	1. November 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I'm mainly basing off of the manga for both Black Butler and Fruits Basket, but will use references and such from the animes on both where it is needed to further the story. With that said, please enjoy the story.

November the first. Why was it that the first day of any month always made him feel somewhat ill? Was it because, in a way, it was an ending and a beginning? Just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

Ciel Phantomhive pushed the newspaper he'd been reading away. There wasn't likely going to be any information in there anyway, nothing about the mysterious lights from the night before, or the strange sounds he'd heard coming from the grounds. And Sebastian had yet to determine their cause. Of course, it could partly be considered his own fault.

Late that night, he'd ordered his butler to stay close at hand and not to leave his side under any circumstances. He'd felt a bit ill after eating something Lau Tao, one of his many pawns, had brought him as a treat. A treat! It had turned into more of a trick. And they'd said Halloween was supposed to be fun! It hadn't been all that good to start with, but he'd tried to be courteous and had eaten at least one piece. The rest, he'd given to the servants. His stomach still bothered him somewhat, but he was a Phantomhive and would endure it, even though it did leave him more inclined to be surly.

"Sebastian!" He called out to his butler, a demon, if truth was told. They held a contract with each other. One day, when Ciel had finally accomplished his revenge on those who had murdered his family, Sebastian would have his soul, to do with as he pleased. He'd probably just eat it, but that didn't matter right now. That time was probably a long way off, and, until then, he needed his more than human servant.

Sebastian Michaelis entered the breakfast room, pushing a small cart. His immaculate black suit almost crackled with starch. The light from the open windows reflected from his polished butler pin and chains. The dark haired man brought the cart up to Ciel, settling it to one side. "Yes, young master?" His jet black hair made him look perhaps more pale than most humans, but his eyes were the real feature, colored almost deep reddish brown, with the occasional hints of purple.

Instead of waiting for a reply, knowing his master was inclined to be less than agreeable that morning, though he was usually less than agreeable most of the time, he lifted the lid of the covered try on his cart. Steam wafted upwards. His master had been rather ill the night before, and it had taken some convincing, on his part, to not be sent after the Chinese man who had likely been the reason behind the earl's upset digestive system.

Ciel scowled at the newspaper, as if it was the top article's fault for his bad mood. "What kept you? I could have been killed several times over while waiting for my breakfast alone."

Sebastian's face remained composed despite the tone. His voice was as smooth as velvet as he moved a bowl to sit in front of his master. "This morning's breakfast is a mild risotto. It should not further upset your stomach." He ladled the risotto into the boy's bowl and bowed.

"Sebastian," the boy growled. "Answer my question!"

A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen and Sebastian let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly. There was the earl's answer. Bard, the supposed chef, had managed to make a mess once again. He'd rather gone overboard this time as well, the butler thought. Though the treats Lau had left did not seem to have affected the men on staff, their over zealousness had more than made up for it. The only other who seemed to have been affected by the goodies was Mey-Rin. She was currently upstairs cleaning at a slower pace than usual, though with no less zeal than usual. She had not been as affected as the earl had been, which was probably not hugely surprising, given the boy's weak constitution.

Ciel picked up a spoon and dipped it into his risotto, then tasted it. Like Sebastian had said, it was mild. He supposed he could not fault him there. Another set of crashes came from the kitchen and he winced. If it had not been for a few other reasons, he'd be tempted to send the bumbling fool packing, but he was important to the staff for his other abilities. Those abilities did not really including cooking, and probably never would. But that was of little consequence so long as they had Sebastian around. And once the earl was gone, it wouldn't matter who cooked, or didn't, as the case certainly was.

Sebastian had replaced the ladle on the tray and was now pouring a cup of tea. Another glass of milk was already sitting by the earl's bowl. "This morning's tea is a Gyokuro tea. You may recall it from when our visitors from Japan were here last. I have been told that it will also help calm upset stomachs. I took the liberty of adding some ginger as well."

The earl waved absently. "Fine." He couldn't say he really cared for green tea, but the Japanese did seem to believe it quite healthful. And if it would make the abominable cramping go away, he supposed he could endure the taste. He preferred Earl Grey. "Did you learn anything about last night's occurrences?"

Sebastian bowed a bit sorrowfully, one hand over his breast. "I regret that I have yet to determine the cause of the disturbances. However, it would seem that quite a chase was executed through your woods, but to what end, I have not yet been able to discover as my inquiries were interrupted by other matters that are best left unmentioned. It can be safely determined, however, that the mansion was not in any danger. It would seem that the local authorities were behind the chase, but what kind of criminal they wished to apprehend is unclear."

Ciel rolled his eyes. That was one of the most unsatisfactory answers he'd gotten from his butler in some time. "They should not have been traipsing about the grounds," he complained. "I will have to speak to the Yard about this. It is inexcusable."

Sebastian inclined his head in agreement. "Be sure that I will look into the matter more thoroughly." He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "It is, perhaps, a good thing that I have managed to clear most of your schedule for the day," he commented idly. "It would seem that your appetite has not yet returned." He glanced a bit critically at the boy, who hadn't really touched his food. The boy had only tasted it, he noted.

Ciel rubbed at the corner of his uncovered eye with a finger. "I'm just a bit tired. I did not intend to stay up as late as I did last night, as you are well aware. Remind me to send Lau," he grunted slightly as he shifted in his seat, "a thank you gift in return for his, dare I call it a treat?"

Sebastian smiled. He rather thought he knew what kind of thank you gift the earl had in mind, nothing too harmful, but something to convey his displeasure for the discomfort caused. "I shall be sure to remind you," he agreed with a smile. He had, fortunately, not partaken of the offering.

The doors to the breakfast room burst open and Finni came flying in. "Mr. Sebastian! You're wanted at the door! It's one of them funny chaps!"

Both boy and butler looked up at the interruption. Sebastian sighed and looked to his master. "It would seem that I am needed elsewhere for the moment," he apologized. "Please excuse me."

Ciel frowned. "Very well, but be quick about it."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course. Oh, and please do try to eat a bit more while I'm gone," he gently admonished as he headed towards the open door. "I shall return momentarily." The doors closed behind the tall man and the earl sighed, pushing his food around with the spoon.

* * *

 

Tohru Honda gazed out at the crisp autumn landscape in front of Shigure's house. The leaves were changing colors and falling to the ground. The sky was a brilliant blue. Dew beaded up on the blades of grass, and the cool autumn air was only slightly chilly. It was very refreshing, she thought as she smiled out at the morning sun.

Kyo Sohma stepped out onto the porch behind her and stretched, reaching for the sky. His orange hair stood in stark contrast to his black uniform shirt, collar unbuttoned, the regulatory tie missing, though he didn't really care about that. He didn't like things close to his neck. He carried his book bag and hers, in one hand. "Hey, you forgot your books again," he said and thrust her book bag at her.

Tohru blinked her eyes in momentary confusion. "Oh, thank you, Kyo! I guess I was just so caught up in the newness of everything that I forgot. After all, it is a new month." She smiled, her brown hair framing her face, her blue and white school uniform, a sailor suit design, complimenting her fair complexion.

Kyo folded his arms; book bag now slung over one shoulder. "What's so great about November? It won't be long now until the first snowfall, and you know what that means. It'll be nothing but cold for the next three months!"

Tohru shook her head with a smile. He was always finding something to complain about. It didn't matter what it was about. She supposed it was one of the reasons she liked him, though it would be more fun if he found something to be complimentary about instead. But things had to happen one step at a time. After all, he had come a long way from when she'd first met him.

Yuki Sohma closed the door behind them, his silver tie perfectly in place. Tohru had helped him with it earlier that morning, just after breakfast. He still hadn't quite gotten the knack of tying it down. "Why are we all standing out on the porch?" He glanced idly at his two companions, then pushed ahead of them. "It won't go over well if you dawdle too much and are late for class."

Kyo resisted the urge to growl at his silver-gray haired cousin. Ever since he'd become the student body president, no, even before then, he'd been an insufferable little brat, even though they were about the same age. He hated the guy like nothing else. Well, maybe hate was too strong of a word, especially now that Tohru was with them, but he definitely didn't like him very much. After all, it was his goal to beat the guy, fair and square, one way or another, by the end of the year, or he'd be locked up for the rest of his life.

He scowled. "Worry about yourself, rat boy!" he jeered. "At least I don't have to kiss up to the rest of the students like you do!"

Yuki pretended not to hear him as he continued to walk down the long dirt path that led into town. Kyo annoyed him to no end, but he didn't have time to waste on his cousin's stupidity.

Tohru put out a hand and touched Kyo's shoulder. "Um, I don't think he can hear you anymore, Kyo. But maybe he's right. If we don't hurry, we'll be late to school and that's never a good thing."

Kyo growled but gave in. "Fine. I'll get him later," he announced, then grabbed her hand. "Well, let's go already!" Tohru found herself being dragged behind the suddenly bustling Kyo.

* * *

 

Sebastian returned to the breakfast room with a white, sealed envelope in hand. He quickly moved to Ciel's side and presented the white parchment. "This just came from Her Majesty," he announced, bringing out a letter opener that he had kept who knew where. He had not had one visibly on hand when he'd re-entered the room.

Ciel took the envelope and letter opener with a bit of a frown. What dirty deed did the queen want him to take care of now, he wondered. After Sebastian had mentioned lessening his schedule for the day, in light of the night's past events he was sure, he'd rather hoped to take the needed rest his eyelids were asking for. But, alas, that was obviously not meant to be. It never rained but it poured, as the saying went.

He slid the sharp knife through the top of the sealed paper and set the blade down to one side of his barely touched risotto, which had, by now, gone cold. Inside, he found a folded piece of parchment with the queen's elegant hand penned on it. He began reading.

> _My Dear Ciel,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. Unfortunately, it would seem that I must burden you with an unfortunate task. It would appear that my men at the Yard were attempting to apprehend a woman suspected to be involved in activities unbefitting the Throne. It is my understanding that the party in question was upon your grounds late last evening, and from there has disappeared. I now call upon you and your duty to that Throne to finish what they could not do. Please be assured that I would not involve you in this matter if it were not of the utmost importance._
> 
> _Yours affectionately, Queen Victoria._

Ciel placed the letter down with a sigh. He closed his visible eye momentarily. This was just the kind of thing he had hoped would not come up. And to find that it somehow involved him before he was even a part of the chase was something more. So Sebastian's account of the Yard having been on the grounds was verified, not that he'd doubted it, but to find that their fugitive was a woman… What kind of crimes could she have committed?

He had to take that thought back. After all, his aunt, Madame Red, had been part of the pairing that all of England knew as Jack The Ripper. A woman could do a lot of scornful, dirty things. He just wondered what kinds of things this woman had done. He would have to scour the newspaper all over again in search of any clues that might help him discover this point.

Sebastian stood patiently to one side, waiting for his master to finish his perusal. He, of course, had already read the letter, or at least knew the contents. He had a bit more to add as well, something he'd heard from the man who had delivered the message. "Young master, I assume you will want to peruse the newspaper once more for any clues while I search the grounds for any indications of their chase to ascertain where they lost their fugitive. Am I correct in thinking this?"

Ciel looked up and sighed again. How well his butler knew him. "Yes." He glanced at the clock in the room. It was a little past nine now. "I want you back no later than ten this morning with your findings." He picked up the newspaper, now completely ignoring his cold breakfast, though he knew he'd probably regret it later. His stomach was still a bit queasy.

Sebastian gave an inquiringly glance his direction but wisely chose not to comment on the earl's disinterest in food. Either he was still unwell and wished not to eat, or he was too busy thinking about the queen's new errand. "Very well." He bowed, then turned on his heel and left the boy to his paper. He could track the entire chase in less than half that time, but he understood that his master wished him to be as thorough as possible, and so he would be, to placate him. He might, also, discover the identity of the woman they were to chase.


	2. Three to Get Ready

The bell rang to signify the end of class. Tohru stretched her arms across her desk, fingers spread wide as she smiled. Mid-term tests were always a chore, but she felt like she'd passed with flying colors. She looked to either side of her where her two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, sat.

Arisa looked as carefree as usual, a slight smile of triumph on her face as she pushed long blond hair behind her shoulders. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Now if only all the other ones were out of the way too." She turned to her black haired companion. "Hey, Hana, how'd you do?"

Hana smiled a secretive smile and shook back her thick black hair. "I believe I might not need to attend the retesting for this subject," she announced. "As for the others, that remains yet to be seen." She turned to Tohru. "And what about you, Tohru? How did you do?"

Tohru stood from her desk, gathering her things into her bag. "I think I did really good this time around!" She placed the last pencil inside and closed the bag, ready to head to the next class. "I wonder how Kyo and Yuki did." She didn't share this class with either of them, but that was okay. She'd be seeing them in the next class and could ask them then.

Hana came up behind her and gave her a slight hug. "I'm glad." She seemed to almost float as she moved on and out into the now crowded hallway as everyone changed classrooms for the next subject. "Good luck on your next test." She had a different subject than the others for the next period.

"Good luck," Tohru called after her as she joined the stream of students a half minute later. "I'll admit," she said to Arisa as the taller girl joined her, "I'm not looking forward to this next one."

Arisa glanced at her watch. "Hey, we'd better hurry. It's almost ten thirty. We can't be late to this one. You know how Murosama is! He locks the door!" She grabbed her friend's hand and pushed through the hallway.

Students made way for the tall ex-Yankee. It was well known that Arisa had once been a member of an all-girl gang, and that she still carried around the lead pipe she'd used during those days. They weren't exactly sure where she kept it, but she could pull it out at a moment's notice with no one the wiser. It also helped that, even though Hana was not with them, everyone knew they were a group. Hana, after all, had the ability to zap people with her mental powers, as well as being able to read their hearts through what was sometimes called denpa waves, though they usually just called them electric waves. It was easier for most to understand.

With the students pressing back against the walls to make way for them, the two girls made it to class just in time, slipping into their desks as the bell rang. Yuki smiled at Tohru from his desk in the next row over, then turned back to the front to give their teacher, who had just come up front after locking the door, his full attention.

Tohru turned her full attention to Mr. Murosama, who had begun to explain the test and the rules about cheating and what would happen if anyone were caught doing that during his class. After the five-minute lecture, he handed out the tests and told them to begin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of the school, Kyo was sitting at a similar desk, scribbling furiously on his test paper. The subject was American Literature and he had to write an essay on a famous book by the author Mark Twain, who he sort of liked, though felt was mostly full of bologna because of some of the weird things he'd written. But this essay was about the work he'd most connected with lately, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. After all, it had something of time travel in it, and both he and Tohru had recently, well, a few months back but still close enough to call it that, gone back in time to nineteenth century England.

It was kind of weird to think that they'd actually gone back in time and that no one in their present time had even known about it. Well, there'd been a few questions, like how Kyo had managed to get a few new scars, and why they'd lost a few of their school books. But, other than that, he felt fairly certain no one knew or suspected. But, when he was sure no one was paying attention, he'd tried his best to research into the matter. Of course, not being the best scholar in the world, he hadn't exactly gotten very far.

Kyo looked up at the blackboard to remind him of the various points his teacher wanted covered in this essay exam. His eyes inadvertently glanced at the clock as they slid over the characters written up there. It was almost forty-five after ten. He had plenty of time left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian straightened his suit coat and brushed off a few specks of dirt from the tails. A few leaves had to be removed from his hair, but it was a small price to pay for the speed in which he'd followed the various trails left from last night's chase. He'd been as thorough as any demon could be, even going so far as to double check everything, and still return in plenty of time to meet his given deadline.

Having finished straightening himself off, the butler re-entered the mansion through the back door, directly into the kitchen where Bard was still cleaning up his mess from that morning. At least the chef hadn't tried to use the flamethrower this time around, but more dishes would have to be ordered to keep the kitchen as stocked as it should be. He sighed at the inconvenience this caused and made a mental note to send an order in as soon as possible for a new set of cookware.

Passing straight through the kitchen without second glance, he walked purposefully down the hallways and up the stairs to his master's bedchamber, where he was certain the young earl was now impatiently waiting. He would likely like a change of clothes if they were to go out and about, which he rather thought would happen, not that his current attire was inappropriate, though it was slightly hampering. The butler knew his master all too well.

Letting out a final silent breath, Sebastian knocked lightly on the door, to announce his presence, and then entered the antechamber where the earl was sitting on a small chaise, waiting for him. He inclined a slight bow. "Young master, I have returned from my errand."

Ciel glanced idly at him from his semi-reclining position. He'd removed his eye patch and had taken the liberty of rubbing at both eyes. It appeared that he'd taken a light nap while waiting. He knew his butler saw this but didn't care. After scouring the newspaper for half an hour, he'd grown tired of the endless run of bright descriptions of London's nobility, despite being part of that circle himself. Such things bored him to tears. He hadn't found anything he thought might be even remotely helpful and so had retired to his chambers to "rest his eyes", where he had promptly taken an impromptu nap.

Sebastian stood to one side, waiting for his master to make the first move, as was customary. It was part of the game he and his master played on a daily basis. Though the butler knew the boy would like to hear things right away, if there was anything to tell, he felt a bit of satisfaction in making the earl work just a bit for the information.

Ciel gave his eyes another good rub, making them look a bit puffy and red from his scrubbing, though he didn't really care. It was just Sebastian, after all, and not some diplomat or nobility he had to entertain by being overly bright and enthusiastic. He glanced at the clock and saw it was now a few minutes past ten. "You're late, Sebastian," he reprimanded.

The butler pulled out his own pocket watch and glanced at the numbers. They did not match the ones on the clock. "It would appear that my watch is a bit slow," he said with a humble bow. "I apologize for this and shall have it repaired as soon as possible." He knew, however, that his watch was indeed in good repair, and, judging from the quiet ticking of the mantle clock, the other was slightly fast, but he would humor the earl, as he usually did. The clock would have to be repaired, of course, but later.

Ciel waved an arrant hand, then stifled a yawn. "Very well. What did you learn? I want all the details." He shifted to a more upright position, propping his head up with one hand, the elbow resting on the chair's arm.

Sebastian nodded. "Very good. It would seem that the Yard did indeed traverse through the grounds, as indicated by both myself and the Queen's letter. Their object seemed to have been a young woman, perhaps in her mid teens or early twenties, judging by the smell of her perfume of choice, a cheaper variety commonly used among the younger generation of the lower class. I could, of course, be mistaken about the age as I did not see the woman myself."

Ciel resisted the urge to snort. He knew very well that the demon butler's observations were not strictly kept to the scent of perfume, but the very scent of the human and his or her soul, if any such scent were lingering. His guess was probably quite accurate.

Sebastian cleared his throat mildly, to pull back the earl's attention. The boy's eyelids had begun to droop again. "They gave a merry chase throughout the wooded sections of your lands. It appears to have been quite the desperate chase. I believe the woman fell a few times before arriving at her destination."

This remark caused Ciel to sit more upright. "Destination? Whatever do you mean, Sebastian? You can't mean to say she planned on coming through my woods!" The very idea was outrageous and lit a fire inside him that licked with many harsh tongues, very similar in spirit to the fire that had claimed his parents' lives a bit more than three years ago.

Sebastian closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, they were a bit more red in color than usual, or at least more so than was usual in any company besides the earl's. "I say destination, though it might be more accurate to say the area of her disappearance. You see, after traversing through the grounds for some time, she stumbled upon a rejoin that you should know fairly well. It is the exact spot where you said goodbye to two travelers only a few months ago."

Ciel's hands gripped the arm of his chair and he sat up even more, leaning slightly forward. "You don't mean to tell me that it has re-opened, do you? That place where I said goodbye to Tohru and Kyo?"

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "One and the same. That place where the very fabric of time itself was been ripped."

The earl made himself sit back against his seat, though his muscles were still just as tense as they were only a moment before. "I thought you said it had closed itself after they'd gone back through."

The butler nodded again. "You are quite right, young master. The tear did indeed reseal after they departed our company. However, it would seem that something has reopened that tear and it is, once again, present."

Ciel allowed himself to slouch. "Well, if that's the case, can't we just tell her majesty that the matter is taken care of and let it be? If she has indeed gone through this rift, why should it bother us any longer?"

Sebastian considered the matter. "You are, of course, in a way, correct to feel this way, young master," he conceded. "However, if her majesty does have other reasons for desiring the capture of this woman, above and beyond the usual dirty deeds, it would be unwise to leave matters as they are. I did catch a strange sense about this woman's soul that was somehow twisted. I've been trying to recall where I've smelt such a taint before but have yet to remember. It was not strictly that of a human."

The earl scowled. Of course Sebastian would come up with a reason to not just drop it. His scowl turned into a slight spasm as his stomach squirmed. Even though he'd barely touched breakfast, and had emptied the contents of it the night before, it was still a bit queasy. And he was tired. He rubbed as his eyes again.

Sebastian had turned slightly from his master to think, one hand on his chin, so he missed the slight spasm of his master's face. "It is entirely possible that the tear still leads to their time. And the taint I recall does seem to hint at potential magical properties. If such a soul were unleashed upon their world, it might cause disaster." He turned back to the earl with this last sentence.

Ciel sighed. "So you're saying that we have to go after her and drag her back here before she can do some kind of harm in their time." He didn't like the idea, but it was probable that something like that would happen. He had rather grown fond of the odd pair, and having the opportunity to learn more about them, and to see their world and way of life would indeed be an interesting thing.

Sebastian looked slightly surprised at the earl's deduction. It sounded like he was already half resigned to the idea, something he had felt he'd have to battle for more earnestly. "That is what I believe," he assented. "With such being the case, I suggest that the sooner we move on this matter, the better. Time is already in a delicate balance, as you are well aware. It would not do to allow others to meddle in it more than necessary."

Ciel pursed his lip in thought. "I suppose that means we should then involve as few people as possible." He stood from his perch. "Very well. Since we will be traipsing a bit about in the wood, I will require a change of clothes. Whatever looks the most like what they were wearing, Kyo's attire, not Tohru's, will do. And inform the staff that we will be leaving for an undetermined amount of time, since I'm not sure how this time travel thing works. We might be gone for some time."

"I shall attend to it," Sebastian agreed with a formal bow. "In the meantime, please do try to not fall asleep. I shall also prepare a light lunch to bring with us, and I suggest bringing a change of clothes as well."

Ciel nodded. "See to whatever needs be done." He turned to stare out the window. At least the sky was clear and it had not rained within the past week. The ground would be dry at any rate, though he was sure Sebastian would carry him most of the way there, to save time. And the servants would, of course, want to see him off, which meant they'd have to make a show of leaving by the main way to keep any from trying to follow them. He just hoped nothing unexpected would happen between now and when they left, like someone showing up out of the blue. It would be just like a certain Chinaman to pull.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tohru bit the end of her pencil as she contemplated her test paper. The current question seemed familiar somehow and she tried to remember the answer she'd given last time she'd seen something like it. Inadvertently, her gaze went upwards to the clock on the wall. The minute hand inched the last little bit to the top, indicating that it was now eleven instead of ten. She sighed. Fifteen more minutes left until she had to be done.

She turned back to her paper and frowned. Wasn't that equation similar to…? She blinked in surprise. She knew that one! It was easy! She quickly jotted down how to solve it, along with the correct answer, and then moved onto the next question. Her friends were all still bent over their test papers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo tried to think. Was there anything else he needed to put down in his essay? He felt like he was missing something really important. He bit the inside of his cheek and chewed on his lip. What was he forgetting?

He glanced up at the clock, five minutes after eleven. Ten minutes left. What was he forgetting? He tapped his pencil agitatedly on the paper and accidentally broke the lead. A low growl started from his throat, which he quickly stopped. The teacher was giving him a slightly dirty look from the front desk. He pulled out his backup pencil and scribbled something down on the paper.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel scowled, but he only had the energy for a scowl as the rest of his attention was spent on holding tightly to Sebastian as he ran through the woods, headed towards the spot he knew all too well. It had taken what felt like forever to get away from everyone.

To try and create the illusion that they were indeed leaving for a while, Sebastian had brought out the carriage, which he'd had to quickly dispose of once they were safely out of sight of the manor. The horses also had to be taken care of. Ciel wasn't sure what his butler done with either, but he didn't care. It was the servants' goodbyes that had really slowed things down.

Since they did not know how long they'd be gone, he'd instructed Sebastian to give them the usual story that they'd been unexpectedly called into town and would be there for an unknown duration. And, of course, they'd all acted like he was leaving for a long time and had wanted to come as well, but at least he and Sebastian had been firm. Their real task was in protecting the estate and they knew it.

So, after a lot more hustle and bustle, and more talking than he'd originally planned on, Ciel finally found himself doing something he felt might be slightly productive, even though he was riding in Sebastian's arms as they practically flew through the mass of trees. He scowled because he still didn't feel well, and because things had not gone as he'd planned. He was so involved in these thoughts that he hadn't even realized that the butler had stopped.

Sebastian gently set the earl on his feet. "We're here," he announced at the same time.

Ciel felt a lump form in his throat. He had some misgivings about this venture. There was no actual telling if this tear would really take them where they thought it would. And there was no guarantee that it was actually still there.

Looking down at the ground, he could see scuff marks from many booted feet. They were all in a confused circle, which ended by a fallen log where, if he looked a bit more intently, he could see the air shimmer ever so slightly, like heat rising from the streets in a summer haze. He blinked in disbelief. "It really has opened again."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "I must admit, I cannot help but wonder what caused this to occur. It would indeed take someone with some magical properties to make it so. Perhaps our fugitive is a bit stronger than I thought." But what he thought she might be, he kept to himself. After all, he was not yet quite sure, though he did have his suspicions.

Ciel moved forward again. He'd somehow managed to leave his cane home and growled at that fact. He hadn't missed it while Sebastian had carried him, but he missed it now. "What do you think it will be like, going through this rift?" He glanced over at his butler.

The dark haired man contemplated. "To be quite honest, young master, I have no idea what it might be like. When I travel from my home to your world, it only lasts a matter of moments, and I can span the distance between the two in a heartbeat. But, as for a rift in time, that I could not say as I have never traveled through one before."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "That's a comforting thought." And, even though he knew that both Kyo and Tohru had safely gone through this very one not too long ago, he still felt misgivings about going through himself. After all, it was a bit more on the supernatural side, not that he was really new to such things, but this was still definitely something outside his own experience and knowledge, and, apparently the knowledge and experience of his demon butler.

Sebastian held out a hand, indicating that they should probably make a decision. "Young master, you do not have to go through. If you prefer, I could go alone and come back as I may. You know, of course, that I will come back for you however I am able."

Ciel looked up sharply. This was an inexcusable suggestion! The very thought of being left alone, vulnerable, was not to be thought of, and he couldn't believe Sebastian had even suggested it. "Don't ever suggest such a thing again," he said angrily. "I'm going with you and that's final. I won't have you leaving my side or wandering around without me where I cannot immediately call upon you should I need you."

The butler smiled. "Very well then, young master. Shall we stop delaying the matter and proceed?" He pulled out his pocket watch. "It is already ten past eleven. Don't you think we have delayed long enough?" He closed the watch with a snap and smoothly put it back into his pocket.

Ciel tapped his hat back into place, every line in his body speaking of his determination and ire. "Let's go, Sebastian." He started forward, heading towards the log and the rippling air.

Sebastian suppressed the urge to chuckle. Instead, he smiled from his amusement as he followed in his master's footsteps. "I suggest holding tightly to my hand, lest you become lost." He reached out his gloved hand and took the young earl's in his. Together, the two of them stepped forward, directly into the shimmering haze of miniature reflected rainbows and disappeared.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Tohru felt a sudden chill and shivered ever so slightly. She wrapped her arms around her chest for a moment, and then involuntarily looked up at the clock. Eleven-eleven, the clock read. The second hand had just counted out eleven seconds. As it reached twelve, then thirteen, Tohru's shivering stopped as mysteriously as it had begun. She blinked in surprise and picked up her momentarily discarded pencil to finish the final equation on her page.

Next to her, Yuki glanced up for a moment. He'd noticed Tohru's slightly odd behavior and wondered at it. But as it only lasted a moment, he disregarded it and continued with his test. The last question was a hard one and he needed to be sure he got it right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle when he looked up and saw the rather odd time, November the first, eleven-eleven. For some odd reason, that seemed significant, though he wasn't sure why. Then he shook his head at himself in disgust. It was probably only because of the essay he was writing. Mark Twain was getting to him. But he was almost done.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In another classroom, Hana stared absently at the wall for all of five seconds. She'd felt the subtlest change in the very fabric of time. She'd felt something similar the night before but could not account for it. Her brother, Megumi, had also felt it, but after mentioning it briefly to each other, they'd decided to drop the subject. Now she wondered if there hadn't been more to it than just a strange crackle of misplaced energy. It almost felt like lightning had struck somewhere close by, but there was nothing she could do about it right then.

Despite trying to convince herself of that there was nothing wrong, she still felt the little after ripples from whatever it was. It was as if the very fabric of time itself had somehow changed in a very subtle manner that could either cause a less subtle change, or simply quiet down and return back to normal. She tried to reach out just a little to understand what it was she felt, but the rippled died down again. What had it been?

At the front of the classroom, the teacher announced that they only had three minutes left before the period was over. After this was lunch and she was hungry. With an inward sigh, she went back to her questions. She somehow felt it would be a good idea to actually pass this one, instead of having to retest on the subject, like she usually did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel felt incredibly dizzy from the moment they'd passed through and into the rift. He felt like he was in one of those carnival fun houses where the mirrors warped all sense of reality, and it was making him even more sick to his stomach than he'd previously been. If it weren't for the constant pressure of Sebastian's hand over his, he might have gone mad.

Weren't time rifts supposed to be shorter in duration? Didn't they just suck you in and spit you out wherever, whenever, they were supposed to? At least, that's what he'd assumed. Apparently he'd been wrong. But then, why did it seem to affect Sebastian less? He could still feel the strong pull of his butler's hand, calm and confident. Was it because he was a demon and Ciel was not? Would this sensation ever end? It felt like he'd been trapped this way forever.

Up ahead, the air shimmered again, the same rainbow like glimmers flailing all around like jumping fish in the ocean, or trout going upstream. His feet flailed underneath him. His breath came in panting gasps. It felt like he was climbing a mountain. The pressure on his hand increased and he thought he heard Sebastian's voice in his ear. "Not much further. I can see the end."

The next thing the boy knew, he suddenly felt like he'd been spewed out of a giant's mouth and onto some hard surface. His head spun and his body ached. He couldn't catch his breath, which didn't help as he tried to retch onto the ground.

Sebastian had been a bit more fortunate. He landed on crouched knees, much like a cat would. And though the passage had not been as arduous on him, he still felt some slight effects from it and had to shake his head to clear it before realizing his master was having difficulties. "Young master!" He rushed to Ciel's side.

Ciel put up a hand, the other on the ground as he coughed for a bit, but was finally able to regain control of himself. "I'm fine," he rasped, moving his free hand to his head and rolled over to his back so that he could face the sky. He closed his eyes. "Just make the world stop spinning."

His master looked a bit pale, Sebastian decided as he watched the lad. Was it another asthma attack? No. The coughing did not continue as it might, though his breathing was a bit labored, which was not entirely unexpected. And it didn't sound the same as the last asthma attack had either. Perhaps it was merely the effect of time travel on the human body. That would explain why Tohru had been in less than good spirits when they'd first met her. Kyo had been in a cat's body at the time and so had probably not suffered the same effects. But he would keep these musings to himself until his master was in a better humor.

After several minutes, Ciel finally felt that the world had settled, once more, to where it should be, and did not feel like it was revolving around any more than usual. He slowly opened his eyes just a bit and shielded them against the sun filtering down through bare tree branches. The branches only looked a bit different from what he was used to seeing, to the point that he almost felt that they'd not traveled anywhere at all, but the shapes were different enough that his brain refused to believe they were quite the same.

Cautiously, for he was still not sure of his stomach, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked around and saw Sebastian kneeling nearby, watching him. "I would gather that we have… arrived." He didn't know if he felt like he'd arrived or not. It was more like he'd been dumped, and he still ached all over, but that seemed to be slowly fading as well.

Sebastian moved to help shade his master's uncovered eye from the sun. "It would appear that we have," he agreed. "I took the liberty of looking around a little while you were reorienting yourself. There is something of a road not too far from here. It appears to be a country lane, not paved or cobbled over. Not too far off seems to be the beginnings of a fairly decent sized community."

Ciel propped himself up even further, finding that the earth had indeed stopped spinning and was now staying still where it should. "And what of our fugitive? Any signs of her?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I sensed that she had been in the vicinity but I did not detect any signs to suggest that she stayed in the immediate area. It is my belief that she has moved into the city just beyond these trees and will likely try to blend in with the citizenry."

Ciel nodded and moved to stand. The demon moved to help him, brushing off dirt and twigs from his tailored coat and three-quarter length pants. "Then we should start our search there." He stomped his heeled shoes, something he wore to give him a sense of greater height, not to mention being fashionable, not that he cared about such droll things, but he was an earl and had to stay current with the trends. "Did everything make it forward with us?"

Sebastian nodded. He recalled how Tohru and Kyo had both expressed the loss of several items upon their initial journey back into their time. "All our articles made it forward with us." The gold and other coin, he'd kept safely in his inner pockets as a precautionary measure. Everything else had been kept in a small bundle that he'd carried under one arm.

Ciel moved one hand to his covered eye, making sure his patch was completely in place. It would not do to have it accidentally slip and show his mark of the contract he had with the demon who served as his butler. "Very well. If all is in order, let us be off. I want to find this woman and be done with it as soon as possible."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord," he said and took the lead, realizing that not only would the earl not know which direction to take, but that his sense of direction would be rather challenged given the circumstances. It also allowed him to keep his master in a protected perimeter should a threat arise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell to release class finally rang and Tohru practically bolted out of her seat. The last few minutes had been an agony of waiting, wondering if she'd forgotten something on one of her math equations, wondering what it was she'd felt at that rather odd time, and wondering where she should meet up with everyone for lunch.

"Hey." Arisa put a hand on her shoulder. "Tohru, you okay? You look a little shaky."

Yuki was about to agree to those sentiments but was momentarily sidetracked by a fan girl coming up to him and demanding his attention.

Tohru looked up from the activity of closing her book bag. "Huh?" She blinked for a moment, and then realized her friend had probably seen her strange behavior a few minutes ago. "Oh! No! I'm fine! I just felt a sudden cold chill is all. It's nothing to worry about, honest!"

Arisa eyed her friend critically. "You sure? You're not coming down with a cold, are you?"

Tohru smiled brightly. "Uhuh. I'm as fit as a fiddle! I think it was because I'm sitting under the air conditioning vent."

Both girls looked up, the evidence apparent above them. Arisa shook her head. "Okay." That explained that mystery, at least as far as she was concerned, though she'd still keep an eye on her friend. "So, where are we going to eat today? I was thinking a picnic out on the lawn would be a good idea. After all, there won't be too many more warm days with winter coming on."

Tohru nodded. "Sounds good! We should find Hana and the others so they know what we're doing!" She looked around and spotted Yuki finally managing to get away from the fan girl who'd accosted him. "Yuki! Uo thinks we should have lunch out on the grass!"

Yuki smiled warmly. Tohru appeared to be her normal self. That, at least, was a relief. "A fabulous idea. Should we head to the usual location?"

"Yes!" Tohru picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Do you think the others will know where to meet us though?"

Arisa had casually flung her own bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll find us without too much trouble," she replied. "But I'll have to meet you out there in a minute. I need to visit a certain room, if you know what I mean." She indicated the opposite direction down the hallway with one shoulder.

"Oh. Right!" Tohru smiled knowingly. "We'll meet you out there! And if you see the others, let them know where we are, okay?" She glanced around for Yuki. Once sure he was following, she headed in the other direction down the hallway, towards the main doors.

Hana let out a slight sigh of relief as she left her classroom. She rather thought she'd find her friends having lunch outside and she was starving. But, as she walked down the hall, it was hard to ignore the various thoughts and emotions charging against her, some like crashing waves, others like small ripples. One thought came across very strongly.

One girl was standing against the wall, arms folded as she talked to her small group. "Did you hear there's a new student?"

Another girl chimed in, her expression earnest. "Yeah! I heard about her! Isn't she a transfer student? I guess she had some trouble at her last school, though I'm not really sure what."

And, just like with any group of gossiping girls, one of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had to butt into their conversation. "I heard she was kicked out of her previous school for witch craft." She shot a snide look towards Hana, who ignored it as she slowly made her way past them.

"Well, I don't care, so long as she keeps her eyes off of our Prince Yuki!" another fan girl admonished. They always came in droves, when they came at all.

Hana moved past them all. It was the first time she'd heard about this new transfer student and she wondered about that. She was usually very good about sensing new people being around. Was she losing her touch? No. She remembered the tremor she'd felt in the fabric of the universe. Could it have been caused by the newcomer? She would have to investigate this as soon as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel had to stop when they reached the road. It had been a bit more of a trek than he'd thought it would be, and he heartily wished he'd remembered his cane. He took a moment to lean against one of the smooth tree trunks just off the slightly rutted road and stared out. "Which way did you say the town was located?"

Sebastian pointed off to the right. "That way, young master. I believe it is about a mile off."

Ciel groaned in dismay. "So far? Can't we find a carriage or something to make the journey faster?"

Sebastian felt now was a good time to point out what had been very obvious to him. "It would seem that this particular road is not heavily trafficked, my lord. And, as I do not know where to procure a horse and carriage, or if there are any to be procured, the fastest way to convey us forward would be for me to carry you once more."

Ciel bit his lip. "I suppose it can't be helped. But if anyone else shows up on the road, you are to put me down immediately. We don't need to make any more of a spectacle than we likely are already." After all, he knew what he was wearing wasn't anything like what Kyo had worn. But he hoped that was only because the older boy's clothes had been a uniform of sorts, and because he was less inclined to wear anything overly formal.

Sebastian smiled. "If you wish it," he said while scooping up the young boy into his arms, "I shall certainly oblige you in this request." After all, it had not been made an order, but would certainly be amusing. He rather had the idea of possibly just dropping him, quite literally, should the situation arrive, just to see what his master would do.


	4. Into the Unknown

It was a merry little picnic, Tohru thought as she looked around happily at her friends. They were all there, Arisa, Hana, Kyo, Yuki. Well, maybe Hatsuharu and Momiji weren't there, but that was all right. They had probably been detained by a teacher, or were off playing. Well, Momiji might be off playing. Haru, as they called the other boy, was probably off somewhere by himself.

Arisa pushed her hair out of her face as she picked up a sandwich. "I heard there's a new student transferring in," she commented. "I thought I saw her on my way over from the bathroom but can't be sure. She looks about our age, maybe a little older."

Hana listened intently, though gave off the impression that she was only passively interested as she munched on her chips. She'd definitely heard about the transfer student in the hall, but had been unable to gain any new information about her as she'd gone to join everyone outside.

Yuki looked up from his bento. "Oh, you mean the English girl. I heard her parents sent her to Japan as an exchange student to learn about the culture."

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Wow! That's amazing! To travel so far! Wouldn't it be fun to go to England like she came to Japan?" She didn't mention, of course, that she'd been to England, and that Kyo had as well. They'd both agreed not to even think about it, if possible.

Kyo gave a disinterested wave of his hand and bit into a rice ball. "I saw her. She's nothing to brag about. I mean, she's pretty and all, but nothing too interesting."

Arisa leaned forward. "What? You actually saw her! Tell us everything!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. He didn't see why it mattered. It wasn't like he was interested. After all, she wasn't Tohru, not that he'd say that out loud. And he wasn't really one to go spouting off details either, though he had noticed a few. "Fine. She has brown hair, pale skin and is about as tall as Tohru, maybe a little taller. That good enough for ya?"

Arisa shook her head slightly as she let out a disagreeable sigh. "Really? I could tell she had that just from seeing her off in the distance. Did you actually see her face to face? What was she like? Is she another fan girl or what?"

Yuki blinked a few times at the very idea. He hoped this newcomer would not turn out to be another fan girl. It was the last thing he needed. He had enough chasing after him as was. "Whatever she may be, we should all treat her like an equal and show her the respect she deserves."

Tohru nodded. "Right! After all, she's probably lonely and scared! I know I would be if I were taken from my home and sent to a different country I knew nothing about!"

Kyo resisted the urge to snort. Even though they'd agreed not to discuss the events of that time, he still had not forgotten, and could not forget everything that had happened. After all, he'd saved Tohru's soul from a demon bent on eating her, not to mention becoming sort of friends with another one, not that Tohru knew about Sebastian being a demon or anything. At least he didn't think she knew. He couldn't be sure about that point though. Details were a little fuzzy on that end, after all.

Hana continued to munch on her chips, not volunteering any information or comments. She had a slightly unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from all the talk about the foreigner or not, but it did not bode well at all.

Seeing that things were a bit strained, Yuki decided to change the subject. "Well, at least there's only two more periods before school is out for the day." He turned to Tohru. "Do you work tonight?"

Tohru looked up from her sandwich. "What? Oh. No." She smiled. "I was actually going to do the laundry. But isn't Kyo going to the dojo tonight?"

Kyo glanced over. "Yeah." He took another bite of his rice ball. "Shishu wants me to practice a few new moves so I might be home late."

Arisa finished her sandwich. "Well, if I weren't working, I'd offer to come over and help out," she said to Tohru.

"That's all right," The girl smiled. "It's not a big deal now that the washing machine's been fixed."

Hana broke away from her thoughts and looked pointedly towards Tohru and Kyo. "Just be careful tonight. I do not like how the wind feels at the moment."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The small road had remained empty but for the two travelers. Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he was set back on his feet. They had reached the outskirts of town. He was about to move forward, to cross the street to a paved sidewalk, when Sebastian quickly moved in front of him to delay him. He was about to admonish him when something whizzed past, looking similar to the automobiles he'd seen in use back in England, though he wasn't entirely sure he'd seen correctly. He blinked, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "Sebastian, what was that?"

Sebastian glanced after the vehicle, noting as several others passed by. "I believe that would be the modern version of the automobile, young master," he confirmed. "It would not surprise me if they have completely replaced the horse-drawn carriage. After all, we have traveled over a hundred years into our future."

Checking to make sure that no other such vehicles were coming, Sebastian signaled that it was safe to cross the road and escorted his young charge to the opposite side. They had only reached the outskirts of town, a more residential region, with high cement and brick fences shutting out the private homes from sight from the streets.

"It would appear that we have come upon a residential area," Sebastian commented as he looked around. "Should we begin our search here, or would you prefer we try to find our friends before anything else? We must, after all, procure some form of lodgings, and since we are both strangers to this time, and this land, that would seem the best course of action."

Ciel looked around a bit wide-eyed. He could see a lot of smaller looking houses above the tall fences. There were so many of them! And they were so small in comparison to what he was used to seeing. Could this be the commoner block? Surely there were larger manors further on?

Noticing that his master seemed distracted, Sebastian gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Young master, what course of action would you prefer to take, considering we have now found civilization?"

Ciel tried to school his face and ended up scowling. "We should try to find Kyo and Tohru," he decided. "Though I don't have the faintest idea on where to even start looking. I don't suppose it would help to simply ask someone if they know them, would it."

His butler shook his head slightly. "I believe that the name Sohma may find us a connection to them, but from what I recall, it seemed like it was also a rather large family." He put one finger to his forehead in thought. "I'm trying to remember what names he gave so that we may use them to help in our search."

Ciel noticed a few people walking further down the road. They were both male, wearing clothing similar to what Kyo had worn, though not necessarily in the same colors. But the style was definitely similar, and far more casual than anything he would ever wear back home. The attire looked rather sloppy, he decided, like a short nightshirt in place of a good shirt, and full length pants of a material he could not place, though worn considerably lower than he'd seen anyone wear them before, almost hanging off of slender hips.

The two young men were headed their direction, chatting with each other. As they came abreast of the earl and his butler, one let out a funny sort of laugh. "Dude! Looks like that kid still thinks it's still Halloween or something!"

His companion laughed. "Yeah! Don't you know Halloween ended at midnight? Why don't you go home and have your momma give you something decent to wear! It's not random cosplay day!"

"You're too young to be a Lolita! And go to school, you sluffer," the other added as they continued on, laughing together like they'd both either just shared a good joke.

Ciel stamped a foot. His attire was more than appropriate! After all, he was an earl! He had to put up one hand to steady his hat, gloved hands touching the smooth satin finish. The ruffles at his throat were more plain than he usually wore, and the ribbon was complimentary.

Sebastian pursed his lips as he thought. "It would seem that your attire is attracting more attention than it should." He glanced at some women peering out from a second-story window who were pointing down at the two strangers. "Perhaps we should procure some more… appropriate clothing."

Ciel let out a snort. "Unless you know where to find a tailor who can whip things together as Miss Nina does, I doubt I'll be more… appropriately attired, as you put it, for a while." He glanced down at his shoes and was silent for a moment. "Sebastian, what on earth is a lolita and a sluffer?"

The butler blinked a few times. "I believe 'sluffer' is slang for a delinquent. As to a 'lolita', I haven't the faintest idea. But if you would follow me, I believe I have spotted a public telephone a street or two down. Perhaps it has some sort of directory that we may use."

"I'm not a delinquent," Ciel griped as he followed his butler down the block to the telephone box, which had an open front and glass sides.

Sebastian reached for the book inside, attached by a cord of some sort. "It would seem that theft is not uncommon in this area," he commented upon seeing the metal cord. He opened the book. "Which should we look for first? A tailor? A bank? Or should I try to locate any records of our friends?" He began skimming through the pages, memorizing them with a glance.

Ciel leaned against the outside of the telephone box, one leg crossed over the other. His stomach panged a bit, but whether it was because of hunger or slight illness, he wasn't sure, nor did he really care. This trip was already more than he'd bargained for and he was ready to head back to the Manor and real civilization. He suddenly blinked as a thought crossed his mind. "Sebastian, were those boys speaking in English?"

Sebastian looked up from his investigation of the pages. "English? It most certainly did sound as though they were. But now that you mention it, this book also appears to have been written in English, though I find that rather odd. I rather thought that things would be in Japanese in Japan. I wonder if this is some effect of our time traveling or due to some other phenomenon. If you recall, Tohru and Kyo spoke perfectly decent English when they visited us."

Ciel rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "True." Perhaps it would remain one of those life mysteries that he would never understand. Then again, anything was possible. Perhaps he'd discover the answer someday. He hoped it would be sooner, rather than later on.

Sebastian closed the phonebook and set it back down precisely where he'd originally found it. "I did not see any specific mention of a tailor in that book. At least, not any that seem to be actual tailors of the variety we are searching for. I did see mention of several banks in the area, however, along with their telephone number and address. Perhaps we should try our hand at one of the banks and see if we can exchange our currency to that of the area. Although we do seem to be able to see and understand their language as though it were our own, I doubt that phenomenon will continue with our money."

Ciel nodded. It made sense. And a bank was the most likely place to be able to exchange currency, wasn't it? "Very well. How far to the closest bank?"

Sebastian contemplated. Since he hadn't found a map in the book, he didn't really know the layout of the city. "I'm not entirely sure," he confessed. "But I will find out. If you would be so good as to wait right here while I discover the answer to this question, I will try to hurry."

The boy rolled his eyes. He supposed it would save time to just let the demon go and discover this on his own. He'd accomplish the task a lot faster than if he were carrying someone, to be sure, but that would leave the earl alone, and unprotected. Well, there didn't seem to be too many people about. And the usual riff raff he had to deal with wasn't around. But another group, such as before, might come along and try to pick on him. Just let them try! "Fine. But don't take long. I don't want to be stuck out here and have someone inquiring where they should not."

Sebastian inclined a bow. "I shall be quick about the matter. And remember, if you do need my assistance, all you need do is call." He was off before the young earl could even blink, let alone respond.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The final bell of the day rang and Tohru stretched from her chair. She let out a bit of a contented yawn. "That wasn't nearly as hard as I'd thought it would be!"

Kyo glanced over at her. History wasn't his favorite subject, but he had to silently agree. The test hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be. Too bad they wouldn't find out the results for a week, though. But that did mean they had a few days off from school, which was a definite bonus. He'd train hard the entire time if he could. He had less than a year to beat Yuki, after all.

Yuki walked over from his desk, book bag in hand. "Looks like another weekend is almost upon us. I almost wish I could go straight home with you," he commented to Tohru. "But we still have to final some plans for the next school activity, and I don't think the others in the council would be happy if I decided to skip out on them." He thought of Kimi especially. She was a very persistent person.

Kyo let out a snort. "Heh. Do what you gotta do, filthy rat. While you're playing with a bunch of sissies, I'm going to get stronger so that I can finally beat you!"

Yuki shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Some day you'll get tired of saying that." He glanced back at his desk, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, then turned back to the door. "Well, I'm off! I'll see you later tonight."

Tohru watched him go. She had to admit that even though he'd been reluctant to accept the role of Student Council President, it had helped him grow a lot. She smiled contentedly as she watched his slim frame slide out of sight. She turned back to Kyo. "Good luck with training tonight! I'll try to have something really good ready for dinner when you get back!"

Kyo let out a sort of mischievous smile as he bonked her lightly on the head with his book bag and headed out the door. If he beat the rush, he could catch the train and be at Shishu's in less than half the usual time. That meant more time for training.

Hana moved closer to her friend, now that the boys were gone. "Would you like me to walk with you? At least as far as the station? Arisa's already left for her job."

Tohru looked up into Hana's usually vague expression. "Sure!" She paused a moment, seeing a momentary slip of concern on her friends face. "Is something wrong?"

Hana shook her head lightly. "I'm not sure. I keep feeling slight ripples that I don't understand. They're unlike anything I've felt before and they worry me a little."

Tohru had to blink a few times at that. "Oh." She pushed her chair in. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She didn't think there would be, but couldn't help but offer as the two girls made their way out of the classroom.

Hana smiled. "No, but thank you for offering. I'm sure I will understand in time."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel had found a bench near the telephone booth and had stationed himself there. After all, after having gotten some rather strange looks from various people passing by, he'd decided it would be less conspicuous. It probably helped that it was close to a park, where, now that afternoon was wearing on, there were several children out playing. Some even looked to be about his age, though they all ignored him for some reason. Maybe it was the hat. He noticed that none of them wore one.

He swung his short legs from his seat and tapped an irritated finger on his knee. Sebastian had been gone for quite some time now. What was taking him so long? He was hungry, even though he still didn't feel quite himself. He wasn't used to going so long without some kind of nourishment, after all. And if the sun could be used to judge time at all, he rather thought it was getting into the middle part of the afternoon, several hours past noon, though he couldn't be sure. He didn't have a watch on him, even though there was no guarantee that one from his time would automatically show the correct time for this place.

He was just about ready to go stomping off on his own, to either beg food from someone, the less savory option at the moment, or see if someone might direct him to where he might find some food instead, when a tall, dark clad figure appeared down the street. He sat up on the bench, gripping the iron with both fists as the demon came closer. "You certainly took your dear sweet time," he complained.

Sebastian gave a slight bow, mindful that they had some spectators from the park and surrounding houses, and moved to sit on the edge of the bench next to his master, instead of going down on one knee. "I apologize, young master. It could not be helped. While in my explorations, I discovered a bank, which I thought would be able to exchange our money, but was told that I would need a dealer in antiquities or a goldsmith to exchange instead, as they didn't deal in antiquated money. As such, I took it upon myself to find such an establishment. The haggling over a fair exchange was a bit grueling, but I believe I persuaded the dealer to be fair. I am sure the process would have bored you."

He did not mention that he'd had to do a bit of threatening to make sure that he was not being taken advantage of, though he hadn't done anything too blatant. After all, he did not want to give away that he was a demon to the citizenry, at least not unless it became absolutely necessary, nor had he wanted to draw too much attention to himself. But he had safely returned with a fair amount of Japanese currency. "I also took the liberty of purchasing some food from a vendor on the street since I knew you would likely be hungry when I returned."

He produced a crepe like dessert, which he handed over to the boy. "I am told this will be fairly gentle to the stomach. It contains some sort of ice cream and fresh fruit. I did not believe you would wish to risk anything too exotic while you are yet recovering from your recent bout of food poisoning."

Ciel took the paper wrapped cone and looked at it. It smelled sweet and looked inviting. But, despite the growling of his stomach, he did not immediately bite into the confection. "What else were you about," he asked. "You were gone for quite some time."

Sebastian gave a few older boys a rather intense glance, causing them to suddenly head in a different direction. "I wished to reduce the number of errands we would have to run later by seeking information in regards to clothing and potential lodging. I was told the best place to procure clothing for someone of your stature would be a clothing store where, apparently, clothes are pre-made to fit a variety of body types. I have located several, though I did refrain from purchasing any clothes as I did not know how the sizing would compare to your build."

Ciel glared down at the cone in his hand. The butler might as well as come out and say it, he thought. He was small for his age. But the idea of strolling into a shop where clothes were pre-made made him feel a bit ridiculous. But, perhaps, that was how things were done here. He didn't have any way of knowing for sure, but a lot of the people he'd seen had all worn similar clothing, some even wearing things that had looked almost identical. So maybe it was how things were done here.

Sebastian noticed that his young charge had not yet tasted his dessert. And even though it was not something he would normally give the boy on an empty stomach, it was definitely better than eating nothing. Perhaps they would be able to find something else a bit later on. "Do you intend to hold that all evening, or will you be eating it any time soon," he asked to remind the earl of his treat.

Ciel looked up into his butler's intense gaze. He blinked a few times, and then absently took a bite. He was surprised to find that it was actually quite good. The flavor was mild, not too sweet. And the fruit, strawberries and bananas, made it a very nice treat. He surprised himself by quickly finishing it off, much to the demon's amusement.

"Please do not rush things," Sebastian advised. "Remember that your stomach hasn't had much inside it for the majority of the day. I would hate for you to become ill because of it."

Ciel gave him a bit of a dirty look. "I'm fine." He crumpled the empty wrapper in one hand, not sure what to do with it now that its contents were gone. "Now what?"

Sebastian took the wrapper from him and put it in a pocket to dispose of later. "I leave that up to you to decide. We can go to one of these clothing shops and procure some more… modern clothes for yourself, or we can attempt to find master Kyo and Miss Tohru. Or, if you prefer, we can try and locate our fugitive. Either way, I suggest that we don't delay too long in finding lodgings for the night."

Ciel pursed his lips. Since there were more young people on the streets, he supposed school must be out for the day. And some of them did appear to wear uniforms similar to what he'd seen Tohru and Kyo wearing. "Let's see if we can't find Tohru and Kyo," he decided. "They may be among those I now see wandering the streets."

Sebastian nodded. "Very good." He stood from his perch and offered a hand to the earl to help him stand as well. "Shall we?"


	5. The Meeting

Tohru gave Hana a hug before they parted ways. Hana's house was in the opposite direction now. "See you Monday," she called to her friend and turned to head home. It had been a pretty good day so far. But if she didn't hurry home and start the laundry, she'd be at it all night. Not to mention, she needed to fix something for dinner.

She hummed to herself as she walked, trying to decide what to make. Nothing with leeks, that was for sure! She wanted to make something special, after all, something Kyo would like. She pulled up short and blinked a few times, tempted to rub her eyes at what she saw not too far ahead of her. Could that be?

"Ciel! Mr. Sebastian!" She waved her hand at the strange duo walking a street down, heading in a perpendicular direction to her own path.

Sebastian paused and glanced to the side, down a street they'd both decided not to take. He tapped Ciel on the shoulder. "Young master, I believe we've been discovered."

Ciel glanced over in the direction he indicated and saw Tohru waving at them from a block down. He blinked a few times. "Sebastian, tell me I'm not seeing things."

The butler smiled in wry amusement. "I believe I can safely confirm that you are not seeing a mirage."

Tohru, seeing that the two had stopped and were looking in her direction, now felt sure of their identities, though she was a bit shocked and surprised by it. How had they gotten here? Was it an accident? She quickly ran over, almost out of breath when she reached them.

Ciel smiled a bit when Tohru came to stop in front of them, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I was hoping we'd run into you," he confessed. "It would seem that we are both rather out of our element here."

Tohru had one hand to her chest to steady herself. "Ciel!" She flung herself on the boy, enveloping him in a hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! What are you doing here?" She pulled away to offer a more shy greeting to Sebastian. After all, the butler was still a bit intimidating, for all they'd been through in the past.

Ciel took the attention with good humor, for someone in his situation, at any rate. Only Lizzy ever showed that much enthusiasm at seeing him and she was more than enough for him, but since Tohru seemed to have a bit less exuberance, he supposed he could endure it. "The Queen sent us on a mission to recover a fugitive, who, unfortunately, managed to find your rip in time and went through. We came chasing after."

The girl blinked a few times. "You mean there's a criminal from your time here in Japan? Oh no! What can I do to help! I'll do whatever I can!" She resisted the urge to curtsy; something she felt was almost needed, seeing as he was an earl, though in a totally different time and place. But she would still show him every courtesy she could.

Sebastian smiled. She was just the same as before. "I noticed that master Kyo is not with you," he said.

Tohru looked up at the butler's face. "Oh, he's gone to Kazuma's to do some training. He should be home in time for supper." She suddenly started, as though from a surprise. "Oh! That's right! How long are you going to be here? Do you have a place to stay? And do you need a place to go to for dinner? I can always make more than enough for everyone!"

Ciel contemplated. Dinner, at least, would be nice. The treat Sebastian had brought wasn't enough, but he still had to be careful. "If you think the other members of your household won't mind, we might come along for dinner," he said. "As to everything else, we're not really sure just yet. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "We have not yet made any definite plans at this point. It all depends on how long it takes for us to apprehend our runaway."

Tohru nodded, trying to pretend that she knew what they were talking about. Besides, it felt the safest thing to do. "Well, then why don't you come home with me and we'll see what can be arranged. I'm sure Shigure and the others won't mind, not since you're friends, I mean." She smiled warmly this time. "I mean, if you want to, that is."

Ciel swept her an elegant bow, hat now in hand. "Miss Tohru, I would be honored to accept your invitation. I'm sure Sebastian can find no reason not to accept. We'll decide how to handle things after that." He glanced almost inquiringly at his butler.

Sebastian smiled in response. "I must admit that I have been curious, as I'm sure my master has been as well, to see how the Sohma family lives. I would not pass up the opportunity." He bent slightly and kissed Tohru's hand, causing her to blush. "Shall we be off, then, young master? Miss Tohru?"

Tohru almost jumped to get going. "Right! This way!"

She began to lead them back down from the direction they'd come, only taking a much shorter route, and back to the dirt packed road they'd first come across. The two travelers exchanged glances at this, but wisely didn't say anything as she led them down the road to Shigure's house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo hopped off the train and started energetically towards the Sohma Estate. Shishu's dojo wasn't technically on the grounds, but it was in the same general direction. And it looked like he'd made good time so far. The streets were still relatively free from foot traffic. If things stayed this way, he'd be there in no time at all.

Only about half a dozen yards behind him, a brunette girl peered at him, her eyes narrowed in a bit of a squint as she tried to make out his features from the distance. She wasn't sure why, but when she'd accidentally come across his path, she'd felt a spark of something mysterious, something similar to the spark she kept hidden within herself. It had to be fate calling her.

Fate had been calling her for some time now. She couldn't resist it when it called her back in England, and she couldn't resist it now, like a magnet being drawn to a source of metal. It had only been strange happenstance that she'd somehow managed to find that rip in time and slid through from nineteenth century England to twentieth century Japan. Luckily, she'd managed to fit herself in quite easily. And now fate had led her again, to a potential ally, or, if nothing else, a useful tool.

She smiled to herself. How to find out, she wondered. What would be the best way to approach him? Up front? Or some innocent and coincidental contact? They had the common ground of attending the same school now, thanks to some subterfuge on her part. She was no student. It would have been helpful, however, if she'd been able to bring some of her usual supplies forward with her, but she had a knack for getting what she wanted and it had served her well so far.

Kyo paused at a corner, waiting for a car to go by. He was fairly close to his destination now. There were only a few more blocks to go. And going this way, he didn't need to even look at the Sohma Estate. He didn't need that reminder of how little time he had left to beat that stupid rat. Besides, it would only take more time.

Tessa Harbinger took advantage of his waiting to close the distance between them. Perhaps running into him, innocently, on purpose, would be the best way to get his attention. She quickly closed the gap between them, noting that he had started moving again, crossing the road, and turning the corner. She couldn't let him out of her sight!

Kyo had slowed down just a little. He was thinking. Would it matter if he did beat Yuki? Would he still be able to get what he truly wanted? Would Akito let him have that? And would Tohru say yes, even knowing what he was? These thoughts had plagued him a bit too much lately. After all, he did still have that secret about her mom. There was no way he could tell her about that. If he did, she'd never forgive him.

Tessa was in such a hurry to catch up with him that she hadn't noticed he'd slowed down. Before she knew it, she was colliding into his solid form, falling back on her buttocks with a thump, followed by an exclamation of surprise and a vivid cloud of smoke with a popping noise.

Kyo's hair was on end as he felt someone come into contact with him from behind. Who in the world? He didn't have to wait long before the usual transformation ensured. "Crap!"

Tessa didn't need the smoke to clear completely for her to see a very strange sight indeed. Standing over Kyo's clothes and book bag was a ginger cat, tail high in the air, hair standing on end. And it had said, "crap"! Without even thinking, she quickly lunged forward and snatched the cat into her arms, pulling him into a hold that only the most determined cat could get away from.

Kyo began to panic, his breath coming in hard pants as his rib cage contracted and expanded like a billows. What was he going to do? His brain refused to work, running around in endless circles, trying to figure out what had just happened, who he'd run into, and how to get away and find Hatori to fix this.

Tessa could feel him trembling all over in her arms and shifted his weight to free one hand. She began to croon strange words as she stroked his fur with her now free hand. It was an incantation of sorts, and the words flowed out of her like a heavy mist, settling over the cat in her arms.

Kyo found himself suddenly feeling dizzy and weak. His thoughts became more and more muddled as strange words filled his head, like someone was pouring dark colored water into his brain, filling from his neck and slowly upwards to the top of his head. He felt heavy and unable to move. What was happening to him? He felt like a swimmer drowning, then his eyes closed and he totally blacked out.

Tessa stopped petting him the moment she felt him go limp in her arms. She let his body slump against her chest while she looked at the pile of clothes in front of her. "A boy who transforms into a cat," she mused to herself. "Most interesting. I knew there was something about you." She smiled to herself.

If she played her cards right, because cards were important tools, she would have a new familiar before the night was out. But first, she had to remove herself from the area before someone found out or came looking for the boy. She quickly gathered up Kyo's scattered belonging, stuffing them into his book bag and flung it over one shoulder. Taking a quick glance around to be sure no one had seen, she cradled the unconscious boy-cat in her arms and walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel felt more than a little out of breath by the time they saw a clearing ahead, with a two story house in the middle. He wheezed ever so slightly, pausing to catch his breath as they entered the yard.

Sebastian turned back to his master, causing Tohru to stop as well. "Young master, are you all right?" He closed the distance between them as the boy coughed lightly. "Hmmm, it would seem that we overdid things a bit today. Why did you not say something earlier?"

Tohru's eyes went wide. "You don't mean he's going to have an asthma attack do you?" She remembered previous conversations about the subject when she and Kyo had gone back in time. And she remembered how Yuki's last asthma attack had started. "This isn't good!"

Ciel leaned against Sebastian and focused on breathing for a moment. "Why…do you… live so far away… from town," he asked through slightly gasping breaths.

Sebastian had pressed one hand against his young charge's back, encouraging him to try and control his breathing. He glanced at Tohru to see how she'd answer Ciel's question.

Tohru blinked rapidly. "Oh um… Shigure said his house is out here because being in the city stifles his creativity. He can think more clearly out in nature. At least that's what he said! Maybe it's because he transforms too." She let the last bit slip out before she'd realize it and almost gasped, but recalled that they already knew about the curse. But only she and Kyo knew they knew about it. " Oh! Um… please don't mention anything about that though! The curse, I mean. Only Kyo and I know that you know about it, and if Shigure found out, or anyone else, they might call in Hatori or something, and that definitely wouldn't be good!"

Sebastian frowned slightly as he tried to remember which one Hatori was. Understanding lit behind his eyes. "Ah, the one who erased the memories of those who find out and aren't allowed to remember your secret? I see. I shall refrain from mentioning it, as I'm sure Master Ciel will as well."

Ciel had, by this time, managed to bring his breathing almost completely under control, but it had been a bit tiring. He pushed away from his butler's supporting frame. "I'm fine now," he said. "I just walked a bit too far today." But he now understood why Tohru had thought a stroll in London had been a piece of cake. She probably walked everywhere without even giving it a second thought. After all, she had walked from school so it stood to reason that she walked most everywhere she went. She had to have some amazing stamina.

Tohru moved closer, resisting the urge to place a hand on Ciel's forehead, just to make sure there wasn't a fever. "Are you sure? I mean, I know how scary asthma can be. Yuki has an attack every now and again and we usually have to call Hatori."

Ciel tried to smile to banish her fears. He was still a bit breathless, probably because it has also been partly uphill, but he didn't want to make her worry any more than necessary. "I thought he only erased memories."

Her eyes went wide and she put her hands up in a sort of protest. "Oh no! Hatori's more than just that! He's actually the head doctor for the Sohma Family! Since he's cursed too, he has no problems treating the others. No one knows why, but when other members of the Zodiac touch, they don't transform so I guess it works out. He's really a nice person, once you get to know him! I mean, he can be a bit gruff on the exterior, but aren't we all?"

Sebastian had to smile at that. Imagining Tohru as having a gruff exterior was a stretch of the imagination. She was far too kind and open for that mistake to be made. "Shall we go inside," he said as a gentle reminder that the sun was well on its way to saying good night, though it still shone above the distant landscape.

"Oh! Right!" Tohru practically jumped to lead them up the front stairs and into the house. "Shigure! I'm home!" She called as she slid off her shoes. "And I brought some friends over for dinner! I hope you don't mind."

Sebastian and Ciel entered behind her, standing in a state of decorum in the vestibule where Tohru had removed her shoes. They glanced at each other and the neat row of shoes. The butler bowed slightly to whisper into his master's ear. "I believe it is custom here to remove one's shoes while indoors."

Ciel nodded and fumbled to remove his shoes, having to have Sebastian help him, leaving him in his stockings. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling to not have the usual weight of the soles, or added height. He usually only went barefoot when getting ready for bed or when he was ill. But he noted that Sebastian had also removed his shoes, revealing white socks under his black pants. They both looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.


	6. Shigure Meets the Butler

Shigure Sohma had been in his office, supposedly working on his latest manuscript. He figured he only had a few more days of free time before his editor came after him for the finished masterpiece, which, of course, he would playfully tell her wasn't done yet, even though he had secretly finished it the night before. His head perked up at the sound of Tohru's sweet voice calling out that she'd returned home.

He stretched, yawning a bit as he stood. He glanced at the clock. She was a bit later than usual. Perhaps she'd stopped at the store on her way home? And then he heard her call out something about having brought over a few friends. He inwardly cringed. Was it Arisa and Saki? He had nothing against those two, but they were strange and had come, upon occasion, too close to discovering what was going on with them for comfort.

He let out a sigh. Well, there was nothing for it. After all, he was the one who'd told her that her friends were just as welcome there as she was. Perhaps it had been too big of a concession on his part, not that he didn't like her friends, but he did want her to feel at home in every sense of the word, for Kyo and Yuki's sake, but mostly for his own. After all, if he could get her to somehow figure out how to break the curse….

He stopped in surprise, halfway into the front entryway. "Um… hello." He blinked a few times. "Who do we have here?" It only took him a moment to mask over his confusion as he put a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Ha ha ha! Hello! You must be Tohru's friends! Come in! Come in! We don't stand on ceremony here! But please excuse the mess! We haven't had time to clean up today." He looked guiltily at the mass of papers in the main room that he'd left there after lunch. He'd meant to have them picked some time ago.

Ciel blinked at this rather interesting adult who was wearing a loose looking robe over some other garment he couldn't name. It was similar to Lau's usual attire, but just as dissimilar at the same time. He looked like a rather untidy sort of person, and rather an idiot. But he refrained from voicing these opinions. After all, it was this man's house he was visiting, and not his own. He had to be cordial. "Thank you."

Tohru popped out from behind a wall, where she'd disappeared for a moment. "I'm going upstairs for a bit to put my things away and get the laundry started, but I'll be right back!" She glanced at Shigure. "Um, Shigure, do you think you could entertain them for a minute while I'm gone?"

Shigure was about to offer a protest, after all he was busy pretending to procrastinate in his den, but he changed his mind. "Why not? Go on up! We'll be down here when you get back!"

Ciel exchanged a glance with his butler as their strange host ushered them into the sitting room. "Tohru does the laundry here?" He was going to ask if they didn't keep a servant but stopped himself. Was Tohru a maid then, and not a personage of wealth and importance, or an adoptive family member?

Shigure shrugged with a smile as he led them to a few low chairs and cushions. "Have a seat," he offered and moved to sit cross-legged on a cushion. "Actually, Tohru does most of the household chores here. I guess she doesn't tell many people about that. She keeps house for room and board, you see. Besides, she's an excellent cook!"

Ciel had to blink rapidly at this development. But if she was only a servant, than why did she go to school with Kyo, who was part of the main family? And why did she behave more politely than even his own servants? But then, wasn't it a servant's job to be like that? "You mean you use her as a maid?" It came out before he could think about what he was saying and he felt a slight nudge from Sebastian, who had seated himself to his left.

Shigure looked up in surprise. "A maid? Heaven's no! We consider Tohru an equal member of the household! It's just that I'm usually so busy, and Yuki doesn't have a clue which end of a mop is the end. And Kyo, well, he's a decent cook but he's not much help when it comes to the usual chores." He laughed. "Though he is a better cook than Yuki is."

Ciel's face ran a gambit of emotions as he tried to process this new information. Were they common, after all? But then, this was a different time period, he had to remind himself. It was very likely that things were done differently here.

Shigure was stilling laughing. "Though Aya did once make her a maid outfit," he mused. "She did look fairly cute in it, though Yuki and Kyo both protested. I can't imagine why though! It was a nice little dress, about as long as her school uniform, and with that little apron! It was too cute!"

Sebastian was a bit taken aback by this strange adult. His lifestyle was definitely more carefree than the young master's was. The difference in culture, so far, was quite shocking. But he was storing up tidbits of information for later consultation with his master.

Ciel was rather shocked by everything Shigure was saying. Was this man a pervert as well? He wouldn't put it past him. His manners were so much more lax than Tohru's. He was inclined to think that, despite what he'd just learned about Tohru's role, she was the more well brought up of the two.

Sebastian decided to move them to a slightly different track of conversation. "I believe I heard miss Tohru mention beginning the chore of laundry?" It wasn't strictly a deviation, but it did lead them back to the original conversation.

Shigure was just about to answer that when Tohru reappeared, a smile on her face as she clapped her hands. "Well, that takes care of that for now! I'll have to disappear again when the washer's finished, to hang up the laundry to dry, but, if you like, I can start on dinner now."

Shigure grinned at her. "That sounds like a good idea. What are we having tonight?" He didn't strictly care, so long as it was edible, which was guaranteed with Tohru cooking. "Oh, and I wouldn't mind learning who your friends are."

Tohru suddenly went still, her face a bit drawn as her hands went up to her mouth. "Oh no! I forgot to introduce everyone!" She quickly gave an apologetic bow. "Um, Shigure, this is Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis." She hoped she'd remembered the butler's last name correctly. "Ciel, Mr. Sebastian, this is Shigure Sohma. He's the one who owns this house."

Ciel inclined his head while Sebastian stood up and bowed slightly to Shigure, who bowed back, an amused expression on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Ciel managed to say before sinking back into his cushion.

Shigure also sank back down, finally noticing their guests' attire. "Say, you two wouldn't happen to know Ayame Sohma would you? I usually just call him Aya, but all that aside, your clothes do look like something he might have made, though he usually makes more feminine clothes than Sebastian is wearing. You might say it's a hobby of his."

Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian stepped up. "A Miss Nina made both our clothes. You see," he continued, seeing Shigure trying to recall the name, "we are actually not very familiar with this area. We very recently arrived from England."

Shigure's eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! You speak very good Japanese for a Brit! You both must have been studying hard! I assume you are Ciel's uncle? Or an older brother, perhaps?"

Ciel was shocked by the very notion that he was somehow related to Sebastian, but he quieted himself so that he might answer civilly. After all, the impertinent man didn't know his companion was a demon. "Of course not! Sebastian is my butler."

"Ah." Shigure nodded sagely. "That does make sense. Forgive me I'm being rude, though, why are you wearing something like that? After all, most people will think you're dressed in cosplay or for that American holiday, Halloween. It's actually quite popular around here. Thought I thought it ended at midnight. I suppose I could be wrong about that…."

Tohru made to speak up at this point. "Um, Shigure, that's actually, I mean…" She paused as everyone turned to look at her. "That's the usual fashion for someone like Ciel. He's an earl over in England, you see."

Shigure's eyes went wide but he nodded. "So, you're like British Royalty! Isn't that something! How did you and Tohru meet! I mean, if you only just recently got here, there's no way you could have met in person before now."

Ciel's mouth opened like a fish out of water. He had not been prepared to give an answer to that type of question. And he was usually fairly good at coming up with things on the spot, but this time seemed to be an exception. Perhaps it was because he was still not feeling so well.

"It was through correspondence, right?" Tohru sat up a bit as she spoke. "It was a little experiment I thought up. Kyo and I both decided it would be interesting to learn about a new place, so when we talked about England in school, we decided to start a correspondence with someone over there."

Sebastian smoothly picked up on the lie she was telling. "I must admit, when the first letter arrived from Japan, I was rather surprised, but the young master was intrigued, isn't that right, young master?" He gave Ciel a slightly pointed look.

Ciel's expression smoothed over to a slightly cocky smile. "That's right. We wrote infrequently back and forth. I became intrigued by your country and wanted to visit it so I learned Japanese," he lied smoothly, now that he knew what track to use. "I also wanted to surprise miss Tohru and so had Sebastian come along with me, to keep me company. We actually just arrived today."

Shigure's face was lined with surprise at this whole admission. Something about it smelled a bit off, but he would let it go, for now. After all, despite generally acting like an idiot and fool, he was actually quite shrewd. He'd figure things out eventually. And if they truly were friends of Tohru, and apparently Kyo, it would come out eventually. But considering how familiar Tohru was with them, it didn't leave much room for doubt, on that point at least. He didn't recall any letters in the mail from England though. But he'd let this sleeping dog lie, for now.

"That was very nice of you," he said. "And I guess Tohru ran into you without even realizing you were here. That must have been amusing to see!" He actually kind of wished he'd been there to see it. Tohru was quite cute when flustered, after all. He was about to continue on this line of talk when a strange noise suddenly filled the quiet air. He blinked a few times. "What was that?"

Ciel tried not to blush as he stomach announced that it was pretty much empty. He looked down at the ground, hands clasped in his lap.

Tohru jumped up. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you hadn't eaten in a while! You should have reminded me! I'll get right to making dinner! Please just be patient a bit longer!" She headed towards the kitchen in a hurry, and then stopped for a moment. "Um, would you like something while you wait? Some tea maybe?"

Ciel smiled up at her and shook his head slightly. At least she still had manners, even if her, dare he call him, guardian, did not. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."

Sebastian gave him a slightly stern look. He knew his master was not completely fine. After all, he'd almost had an asthma attack and was still, apparently, suffering from the remains of food poisoning. He would have to keep a closer eye on him. Apparently either Japan, or time travel, did not quite agree with him. Either that, or he truly had overexerted himself, which was also highly possible.

Tohru wasn't sure if she believed him either, not after seeing his almost asthma attack out front, but she shrugged it off. "Okay! I'll try to have dinner ready in a jiffy!" She ducked back into the kitchen, where the sound of pots and pans became evident as she started making the night's meal.

Sebastian glanced idly at their host, wondering if Ciel would mind if he asked a few questions, but his young master was too busy pretending to be fine to notice. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions," he asked the other adult.

Shigure looked up from the papers he'd gathered, his writing notes. "A few questions? I don't see why not." He tapped the papers down to one stack and set them aside.

Sebastian hesitated a moment, deciding on what to ask. "I don't mean to be rude, but I understand that miss Tohru was not originally connected with your family. I was wondering what you could tell me about her." He decided he might as well find out if she was of noble birth or not right there and then. It had been much debated, at least in mind, though it had been, at least temporarily, accepted that she was well connected.

Shigure blinked. "Tohru?" He glanced idly towards the kitchen, the sound of cooking overshadowing the possibility of her overhearing anything. "I guess you want to know because you're still gathering information on her?"

Sebastian was slightly taken aback by that but allowed a slight nod. "I'm sure you understand, as you are someone of no ill fame yourself. One in my position must be careful, for the sake of my employer." He indicated Ciel, who was apparently lost in thought, though he was listening intently.

Shigure nodded. "Of course. I understand. Actually, there's not really much to tell. Tohru's an orphan. Her mom died a year or two ago in a traffic accident. I think her father died when she was just really small, complications from a cold, I think she said, so it was mostly just her and her mother for a long time."

The butler nodded. They'd already known about her mother. "And what occupation did her father hold?" He wasn't sure if it was customary for women to hold an occupation now or not so he refrained for hinting at it. After all, despite Ciel's aunt having been a doctor, not many women of their point in England were employed, unless one were straight off the streets or a commoner, and usually they worked such jobs as maids, or other unmentionable things, pending on their circumstances in life.

Shigure popped his neck. "Excuse me." He gave a funny twist to make his neck pop once more. "I think her father was a teacher, though I'm not sure about that. But I do know her mother had some type of day job. Don't know what, exactly, maybe retail. Before that, she was actually a member of a gang, or so I'm told." He smiled a secretive smile, rubbing his chin.

Ciel chose that moment to come out of his wondering thoughts and looked up in surprise. "Tohru's mother was in a gang?" He tried to picture anyone of the female sex being in such a circumstance and found it a little hard to believe, particularly of anyone connected to Tohru.

The writer nodded. "I'm told they called her the Red Butterfly. She was the leader of the gang, but, when she married and Tohru was born, she broke free from them to live a more quiet life. One of Tohru's friends, Arisa, was a member of a similar gang, until she met them. Not that you'd know she wasn't still in one by the way she acts!" He laughed. The girl had given him a scare or two in the past, especially when they'd first met. There was just something a bit menacing about a girl wielding a lead pipe, someone who looked like they knew how to use it.

Ciel's eyes went wide in astonishment. What kind of company did Tohru keep? The picture being painted for him was very much nothing like what he'd envisioned over the past few months. A gangster mother and close friend. What an interesting little pawn she was, even if she didn't belong on his chessboard. "Are all of her friends like that? Former gang members and the like?"

Shigure snorted and waved his hands. "Oh no! Her other best friend is a psychic!" He leaned back, arms folded in satisfaction at their reaction to this. After all, a writer did love a good scandal to play with. "She always wears black, and I believe many of her classmates consider her something of a witch. But Tohru gets along well with the both of them, and they are quite protective of her."

Sebastian mused on this new information. He could well believe it of Kyo, but Tohru? That was another matter entirely. Her soul was too pure to be involved in anything of either nature. Perhaps she was something similar to their god, just as Prince Soma was Agni's.

Ciel had to take a moment to digest this new information about his friend. It totally did not fit his picture of her at all. "She never mentioned her friends," he had to admit. "I'm almost hesitant to meet them."

Shigure laughed at this. "So was I, at first, but they're really not bad people, just very interesting. Maybe I'll make a character or two based off of them sometime. Now wouldn't that be amusing!"


	7. What Then Transpired...

Yuki sighed as he left school. The meeting had taken a lot longer than he'd hoped it would. It would be nice if he wasn't questioned on every point by his fellow council members. Well, not everyone questioned, but having just that one always threw a wrench into things. But it couldn't be helped.

He walked down the streets, glad that Miss Honda wasn't working that night. It was already dark out and he'd had to refrain from using a few karate moves on some overly zealous punks. He mostly ignored them and they usually left him alone. It wasn't his fault, after all, that he had the features of a girl.

He wondered what Tohru had made for dinner. His stomach growled at the thought. Of course, he'd probably have to put up with Kyo once he got there, sticking it to his face that he was training just to beat him. It was so annoying. He wished he'd just give it a rest for once, but knew it would never happen.

Lost in thought, it didn't take him long to walk the long road home. The lights coming from the windows were warm and welcoming. He trudged up the steps and into the foyer, where he removed his shoes. He noticed two pairs he didn't recognize and paused in confusion. Did they have guests? But why was there a pair of high-heeled shoes that would fit someone like Momiji? Kyo's shoes were not present, he also noted, though that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"I'm home," he called as he entered the main room and stopped in surprise. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Were they having a costume party? "Um, hello," he finally said to the two pairs of staring eyes, barely registering that Shigure was also in the room.

Shigure stood. "Oh Yuki! Look who came to visit! These are Tohru's friends from England! That's Ciel," he pointed to the young lad, "and that's Sebastian, his butler." He grinned from ear to ear, like someone waiting for the other party to get the punch line of a particularly funny joke.

Yuki just stared. "Um… hello. I'm Yuki Sohma. It's nice to meet you." He offered a stiff half bow, eyes filled with confusion. Tohru coming out of the kitchen saved him from having to say anything else.

"Dinner's ready," Tohru announced with a smile. "I hope you like Japanese food because tonight I made teriyaki." She stopped, seeing Yuki. "Oh, hello Yuki! Welcome back!" She looked around the room, her smile sliding away. "But where's Kyo? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

Yuki waved off the comments. "I'm sure he's still over at Kazuma's training. We don't have to wait for him." He swept through the room and towards the dining room where Tohru had set the low table for six. He really didn't care what the cat was doing and it showed.

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances.

Shigure stood to follow his younger cousin. "You'll have to excuse Yuki. He and Kyo don't exactly get along very well. You might say it stems from a childhood rivalry."

Tohru clasped her hands together. "I can't believe Kyo's not here yet! He promised to be home in time for dinner! Maybe I should call the dojo?"

Shigure took her by the shoulder, gently pushing with one hand to turn her. "Why don't we get our guests some food first," he suggested.

Tohru started. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" She turned to Ciel and Sebastian and bowed. "Sorry! I know you're hungry! This way please!" She showed them to the dining room, where Yuki was already sitting, mild agitation rolling off his shoulders.

Their two guests took up seats on one side of the table, Sebastian next to Ciel, after Tohru insisted. How could they refuse, especially since they were in a totally different culture and time? They were both, however, aware of the breach of decorum, but chose to bear with it for the evening. Things were, after all, rather "casual" at this house.

The meal started out well. Tohru's cooking was well received, but the girl kept glancing up at the clock, wondering when Kyo would show up. She'd glance between the clock and his empty place at the end of the table. She finally put her chopsticks down and sat up straight. "I'm going to call the dojo. It's not like him to miss a meal."

Shigure looked up as she stood. "I'm sure he'll find something over at Kazuma's," he commented, but was ignored.

Tohru went over to the telephone in the kitchen, just out of sight, and dialed the appropriate number. Silence followed while she waited for someone to pick up. "Hello? Um, could I speak to Kazuma please?" More silence followed. "Kazuma? Sorry to bother you, but this is Tohru. Has Kyo left yet?"

The silence deepened, but was broken by Tohru letting out a little gasp. "What do you mean he never showed up? He left right after school!"

"Is something wrong," Shigure called out from his seat, chopsticks in hand.

Tohru ignored him as she listened to Kazuma over the line. "Right. Thank you." She set the phone back in its cradle and mechanically returned to the dining room. Her face was a bit pale and she looked rather shocked. "Kyo never showed up at the dojo and Kazuma doesn't know where he is."

"Hmm." Shigure mused, one hand on his chin. "This doesn't bode well. He wouldn't just go off without telling someone, unless something happened to make him angry, but he'd usually go up to the roof or somewhere similar. And since he didn't go to the dojo, maybe he's here somewhere?"

Sebastian placed his chopsticks neatly by his plate. "Then, perhaps, we should go look on the roof," he suggested. "Do you, perchance, have a ladder available?"

xXxXxXxXxXxxxXxX

Kyo felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He tried to open his eyes but everything seemed hazy and dark. His head pounded and he groaned as he tried to roll over but found his hands were tied by some kind of cord. "What the…?" He tried to move his legs, and found them similarly restrained around the ankles and knees. "What's going on?"

Foggy memories of heading to Shishu's place filled his head. He'd almost made it there when something had happened. He tried to remember, scrunching up his eyes, as if that would help, but with the pounding of his head, he found it difficult to focus. Had he run into someone? Had he been forced to transform? Then, shouldn't he be in cat form? But he wasn't. And if that was the case, wasn't he naked?

A moment of panic filled him, but, after about half a minute, he calmed himself. He could feel fabric against his legs, up to his belly. He at least had some pants on, but no shirt. He couldn't feel the telltale slide of fabric as he tried to shift around, the skin on his back scraping lightly against what felt like a concrete floor. Where was he? Had he been drugged?

He winced as a loud sound grated against his eardrums, an old fashioned key turning in a lock, then a door grating open, allowing a small amount of light to spill into the room. The sounds seemed louder in his ears than they should be. He tried to look around but the sudden light blinded his usually sharp senses. He felt like being sick, his stomach churning. He had to have been drugged, something said in the back of his mind.

"Ah! You're awake! Looks like my timing was dead on." The door groaned shut as Tessa shut herself in the room with her prisoner. She had no need for light, her eyes eerily shining in the darkness like a cat's, only a completely unusual color, hints of red, blue, and purple in an almost muddy brown color, along with a few flecks of green.

Kyo couldn't help but groan again as he shut his eyes to ward off the pain from the blinding light now shut out of the room. He hunched up as much as he could, shivering slightly against the cold floor. "Who are you? What do you want?" His skin suddenly felt like it was touching something slimy.

Tessa laughed lightly as she sat down on a low bench, one leg crossed over the other. If Kyo's eyes had been working properly, he would have noticed that her attire consisted of a dark dress that only reached down to the top of her knees, with long black socks underneath, and funny pointed, high-heeled shoes that were also black. "Silly! Isn't it obvious? I want you." She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees and peered at him.

Kyo's eyes opened quickly at this admonition. "What?" His body went rigid, causing his muscles to strain against the cords around him. He let out a slight gasp of pain, realizing the cords were strongly tied, and tight. He forced himself to relax with some effort. "Why?"

Tessa laughed again. "Isn't it obvious? You're unusual. You're not like the others. You can transform into something that isn't human, which means you have magical properties dwelling inside of you."

"Huh?" He'd tried to sit up, rolling forward, at this declaration, but fell back against the concrete as he saw stars. His head knocked into the hard floor and almost bit his tongue to keep from exclaiming from the pain. His efforts turned into a low growl. "What magical properties," he nearly spat. How had she found out about the curse, he wondered. Was she the one he'd run into then?

She tapped one finger against her cheek, knowingly. "Why, the ones that allow you to transform, of course. You have no idea how long I've searched for someone like you."

Kyo grit his teeth. "So? Whatcha gonna do now that you've found me, huh?" He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. He had no idea what this girl wanted with him. And he certainly hoped it wasn't anything romantic, or even remotely connected with it. His heart belonged to someone else, after all.

She jumped down from her perch and crouched in front of him, tapping his nose with one long finger. "Shouldn't it be obvious? I want to use you! I want you to be my slave! You will do my every bidding."

Kyo froze in shock. "What?" His eyes had flown wide open at this declaration and he found, with a bit of work on his part, he could actually start to see basic outlines of shapes, including Tessa kneeling over him with an intent expression on her face. He suddenly struggled even harder against his bonds. "Like hell I will! Besides! They'll know I'm missing! They'll come looking for me!"

Tessa tapped her own cheek. "That would present a problem, if they were to succeed. But I think I can handle it. After all, I'm more than I appear as well." She stood grandly, spreading her arms out from her sides, fingers wide. Eerie green light traced the outline of her form. "I am one who others fear. They call me by names based off of that fear. Witch. Shaman. Blighter. But those are not my name. And I have chosen you, to be my pet. For now."

Kyo's eyes went even wider. "Hell no!"

She cut him off with a gesture that sealed his tongue. His mouth closed against his will and he couldn't open it. He could only stare at her like she was crazy. The only problem was that she did seem to be more than what his eyes told her, what with that eerie green light licking across her skin, showing eyes far too intense for a person of her apparent age.

She let out a bit of a snort of scorn. "You don't have a choice in the matter. The Spirits have given you to me! You are mine, to do with as I please! And no one can save you from that fate! I bind your will to me!"

Kyo trembled all over, but he couldn't look away as she began to draw crazy patterns in the air with her green light, patterns that lingered where her fingers had left them, strange words washing over him as strange smelling smoke filled the air. He couldn't help but breathe in the oddly cold yet thick vapor. It felt like it was clawing its way down his throat and into his blood, making him feel heavier and heavier, like he was being thrust into deep water where he would drown. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard wild laughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxxxXxX

Yuki had remained at the table while the others had gone up to the roof. He sighed heavily to himself, wondering just what kind of prank Kyo was trying to pull this time. He pushed his food around his plate for a minute before getting up. He had a few ideas of where to look for the his cousin, places that didn't include Shishu's or the roof so he headed off, not bothering to tell anyone on his way out.

xXxXxXxXxXxxxXxX

Almost everyone followed Shigure upstairs to the second floor, and out onto the deck where a ladder led up to the roof. "Well, there it is," he said as he pointed. "Now, who will go up there and look?"

Before Sebastian could offer, Tohru had stepped forward and put a hand on the ladder. "I will!"

Ciel stared at her in shock. This was definitely not something a young lady should be doing. "Nonsense! Let Sebastian go," he entreated. "This isn't something a girl should do!"

Tohru turned with a smile on her face, both hands on the ladder, one foot resting on the bottom rung. "It's okay. I do this a lot. Sometimes I even sit on the roof with Kyo and watch the stars. It's not really that dangerous, so long as you stay away from the edge." She began to climb up, despite his protests.

The boy watched in disbelief. "Sebastian!" He let out a bit of a protest as his butler just stood there, watching. "Are you really going to let her do this?" He turned entreating eyes towards Shigure, the person who, as her guardian, should be looking out for her well being.

Shigure shrugged. "It'll be all right. She does this a lot. Besides, there's only one person who's ever almost fallen off the roof and it was only because he was trying to commit suicide."

Ciel looked scandalized by this admission. "What! Who was it? Tell me!' He felt a surge of panic, wondering if it had been Kyo. His chest tightened at the thought. After all, he'd made them both promise to not do anything foolish upon their return from England. And he'd sworn Sebastian to make sure of it. He glared at his butler.

Tohru, meanwhile, had made it to the top of the roof and turned around to wave back down at them. "Hey, Ciel! You should come up here and see! The stars are very lovely from up here!"

Shigure looked up at the same time Ciel did, though his expression remained mild in comparison to the shock on the boy's face. "Is Kyo up there," he called up to her.

Tohru shook her head. "No. I don't see him, but he might be on the other side of the ridgepole. Let me go check!"

Ciel almost came unglued as he heard her scrambling around above them. "Sebastian! Do something!"

The butler glanced at his master. "What would you like me to do, young master?"

Ciel stamped his foot. "I don't know! Just do something! Before she falls!"

Sebastian mused to himself for a moment. His master had not given him any specific instructions, other than that he "do something". That left a lot of room for interpretation. "Very well," he said with a slight bow and picked up the earl and placed him over one shoulder. With the same fluid motion, he stepped towards the ladder and quickly climbed up.

"Sebastian!" Ciel stared down in shock, seeing his own shock mirrored in Shigure's eyes as he stared back up. But he also thought he caught a glimmer of humor from the older man's eyes. "This isn't what I meant and you know it!"

But before he could even finish his protest, he found himself being set down on the roof, which was neither as steep or small as he'd thought it would be. All the same, he did not like the feeling of being out on such an unpredictable precipice.

Sebastian stood to one side, a slight smile of amusement on his face at the boy's obvious discomfiture. "I assumed you would wish to see for yourself," he said by way of explanation.

Both turned upon hearing Tohru scrambling back up from the other side of the ridgepole. "He's not there either," she announced, then blinked in surprise to see Ciel and Sebastian both on the roof. "Oh! So you did decide to come up after all!" She sounded pleased as she scrabbled to reach them, Ciel gritting his teeth the entire time. "Isn't it nice up here?"

Sebastian looked out at the area around them. There were trees as far as the eye could see, except for an area where the city lights could be seen. And, in the other direction, there was a bit of a hill where the sun would rise. "I can very well understand why master Kyo would prefer this location," he commented.

"That's all fine and good," Ciel said, leaning as far away from the incline as possible, "but can we go back down now? I find this all a little unsettling." A cough or two escaped through his lips, his face a bit drawn. He was usually fine with heights, but, for some odd reason, he was very unsettled now. Perhaps it was because the foundation underneath him was tipped instead of being flat, as he was generally accustomed to.

Tohru looked up quickly, hearing him cough. Her eyes went wide with concern. " Of course we can go back down! I'm so sorry! I forgot you weren't feeling well!" She practically ran over to him, which caused both the young boy and his butler to wince in potential alarm, but she did not falter. After all, she'd been on the roof many times with both Yuki and Kyo. "Do you need me to help you down?"

Ciel edged towards the ladder very carefully. "I can make it on my own," he replied. He hoped he could make it. His hands were shaking as he found the top of the ladder and grabbed onto the protrusion. For some reason, he found himself suddenly feeling weak.

Sebastian stood, waiting, watching, evaluating. He had one hand under his chin as he contemplated. He could easily help his master down, just as he'd brought him up, but, for some reason, he wanted to see how far the boy would and could go before he stepped in. He did, after all, need to learn to rely a bit on his own abilities a bit more, and not so much on those of the people around him.

Tohru quickly moved to stand next to Ciel. "Maybe I should go down ahead of you, in case you fall or something."

Ciel resisted the urge to slap away her lifted hand. "I can do it myself," he said a little brusquely and swung around to climb down the ladder. He closed his visible eye and swallowed nervously. Why did this ladder feel suddenly rickety? Was the world spinning? Was he falling?

"Ciel!"

"Young master!" Sebastian leapt forward as the boy suddenly lost his grip on the ladder and began to fall backwards. He managed to grasp his hand before the ladder tried to twist from the abuse, but, despite his efforts, the earl still slammed into the ladder, which Tohru grabbed to keep from falling over onto Shigure below.

Shigure looked up at the cries of alarm and saw what was happening. In a quick flash, he moved to help Tohru steady the ladder from below while the boy dangled limply from his butler's hands. This was, indeed, a most interesting turn of events, he decided as he watched from below, one hand firmly on the ladder. "What happened?"

Sebastian looked down at Shigure as he moved to pull his unconscious master back up to safety. "I believe he had a bit of a dizzy spell," he called down. "His asthma has been a bit active today and I fear the sudden adventure was too much for him."

Tohru's eyes went wide in alarm. "His asthma? Oh no! We should call a doctor! We should..!"

"We should all calm down," Sebastian said calmly as he pulled the earl into his arms and looked at his pale face. He could hear the ragged breathing; feel the struggle behind each breath. He leaned slightly over the roof's edge to glance at Shigure once more. "I am going to carry him down. If you would be so good as to make sure the ladder remains steady, I would greatly appreciate it."

Shigure nodded from his post and moved to one side so that he wasn't standing directly in front of the ladder, but still kept a firm grasp on the tall structure. "I'm ready down here," he called back up, in case the butler had turned to look away.

Sebastian nodded to Tohru. "I will apologize for taking the young master down first, ahead of a lady, but the circumstances seem to warrant it."

Tohru just shook her head. "No! No! It's okay! Don't worry about me! Ciel's sick and needs to be taken care of! I'm fine!" She moved aside so that the butler had full access to the ladder.

Sebastian gave her a smile as he moved past her and began climbing down the ladder, the boy now gently thrown over one shoulder so that he had one free hand. It would have, of course, been much faster for him to simply jump down, but only Tohru knew, or at least had an inkling about his true nature, and he did not feel it necessary for the other male to know any more than he did at the moment.

It did not take long to climb down the ladder. When they were both safely on the ground, the butler gently placed Ciel down on a blanket Shigure brought over. He knelt by his master and took his wrist in one hand, feeling the pulse. "Hmmm."

Shigure stood nearby, watching while Tohru climbed down to join them. "It doesn't look like a bad attack, if that's what did happen," he mused as he watched. "I've definitely seen worse."

Sebastian glanced up as he spoke. "I take it you know something of asthma. Are you also trained as a doctor?"

Shigure put his hands up, a sort of smile on his face. "Oh no! No, no, no! Let's just say that I'm familiar with the condition. Yuki has asthma, and we have to deal with the occasional attack here and there. Usually, we just call Hatori and he takes care of everything."

Sebastian glanced up at the name. "Ah, your family physician, am I correct?" He didn't add that he knew a bit more about the doctor, thanks to Tohru and Kyo's intelligence. He didn't deem it to be wise to let on just how much they knew about the family.

Shigure blinked a few times, surprised that he knew, but nodded. "That would be the one. I can call him, if you like, though he usually doesn't see anyone outside the family. But, seeing as you're a friend of Tohru's, he'll likely come over. But, if you prefer, we can call an ambulance and have him taken to the hospital. I don't drive a car, you see." He shrugged carelessly.

Sebastian had returned to his examination of the boy. It was true that his knowledge was probably not as good as this Hatori's was, especially considering they were now in a more modern time where more information was available, but was it worth the risk? He debated for a moment. Well, a physical examination would not show that they were from another time, nor would it reveal that they knew about the Sohma's family secret. He nodded. "Very well."

Tohru had finished climbing down the ladder by this point. "I'll go make the call," she offered and jumped to do so before either adult could say anything about it.

"She's a very ambitious young lady," the butler observed.

Shigure smiled bemusedly. "That she is, always putting others ahead of herself." He gave himself a little shake. "We really should probably move him inside where it's warmer. It can get quite drafty up here after dark. We can use Kyo's bedroom for now."

Sebastian nodded and scooped up the unconscious Ciel into his arms, blanket and all, following Shigure into the room where he deposited the lad on the somewhat mussed bed. Ciel's breathing was still a bit ragged, but at least he wasn't gasping for breath, which was a good sign. Like Shigure had said, a mild attack if anything, but still something to worry about, along with his other potential injuries.

The butler turned back to the writer, once his master was situated, a blanket pulled over his slight frame. "What do you plan on doing about your missing cousin? Are there any other places he might have disappeared to for a short duration?"

Shigure rubbed at the back of his neck. He'd forgotten about Kyo in the excitement. "I don't know," he confessed. "It's really not like him to disappear like this. If he's not here or at Kazuma's, I really don't have any idea where he could be. One thing for sure, I really don't like it." His expression became grim and thoughtful as he moved his hand to rub at his chin. "Not one bit."

Sebastian watched him, seeing the more serious side of this man coming out just a bit. He's not as flighty as he would like us to think, he thought. We will have to keep a close watch on this one. I have a feeling he's a shrewd one.

Tohru came running back into the room, a bit out of breath. She leaned against the doorframe, half in the hallway. "Hatori's on his way," she announced between breaths. In one hand, she held a hot water bottle filled with ice. "I brought this in case we need it." She moved into the room, holding the bottle out. "How is he?" Her eyes were large with concern.

Sebastian took the bottle with a hint of a smile. "He is resting as comfortably as possible, given the circumstances. I should, perhaps, tell you that yesterday he did also suffer from a bout of food poisoning, thanks to one of our friends, Lau Tau. I wonder if that might not also be partly to blame."

Tohru blinked at the mention of the Chinese man's name. "He's not here, is he?" She suddenly felt a bit nervous. If Lau was there, he probably had Ran Mao with him, which meant she'd want to hug Kyo. If that happened, the cat really would be out of the bag.

Seeing the worry in Tohru's eyes, Sebastian put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "No. He remains in London, along with his associate. I don't believe we shall be bothered by him, which is probably all to the better. I believe the young master is still quite upset with him over the whole incident."

Shigure just listened and nodded, trying to pretend that he knew what they were talking about. "This Lau sounds like a real character," he observed.

Sebastian smiled. "One could certainly say as much," he confirmed. "Let us just say, for the occasion's sake, that he is one of my lord's servants, though he sometimes forgets his place and has his fun at my master's expense." The butler turned back to his young charge, checking his pulse.

"I see." Shigure nodded sagely, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe as he rocked back on his heels. "Well. Maybe I should go downstairs and see if Hatori's here yet." He nodded to himself as he left the room, leaving the door wide open.


	8. The Doctor and The Snake

Hana stared out the window of her bedroom, the lights off. Outside, street lights shone in the night, and beyond them, stars high in the heavens. But she did not admire their dancing lights. Instead, her eyes were rather glazed over, one hand gripping the window ledge.

Megumi, her younger brother, opened the door and entered the room. Though it was late, he found he couldn't sleep and had decided to come ask his sister for advice on the matter. But when he finally found her, sitting in the dark near the window, he hesitated. He knew that stance, the rigid back, the absolute silence around her. She was communing, searching for something, or she had come across something that had disturbed her into this trance-like state. He wasn't sure which.

He moved towards her, quietly on his bare feet, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. A shudder ran through him as he connected, ever so slightly, with her. Many considered them witches. Their unique abilities to manipulate the auras and electrical waves around them, to sense them, more so on Hana's side than his, frightened a lot of people. His specialty was curses, but he was still sensitive to the things his sister felt.

Goosebumps ran up and down both of their bodies, as an unearthly chill seemed to fill the air. Hana moved her hand to rest on her brothers' hand. "There is something going on tonight," she said in her quiet voice, very serious and intent. "It is not a good thing. I sense something not of this world but I can't find where it is hiding."

Megumi knew better than to speak as he listened to his sister try and describe what she was sensing. He vaguely felt what she was feeling. Unbidden, his mouth opened. "Someone is drowning."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hatori Sohma sighed as he shut his car door. If it had been for anyone else, he probably would not have come, anyone else outside of the family, that was. Tohru was practically a member by admission if nothing else. He couldn't say no to her, especially not when she'd sounded so distressed. That distress surely wasn't good for her.

Shigure separated himself from the shadows on the porch. "Ha'ri," he greeted.

The darker haired man nodded in greeting as he went up the steps. "Shigure." He followed his cousin into the house and up the stairs to Kyo's room. "What can you tell me about this visitor of yours?"

Shigure shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, I'm afraid. He's foreign, probably no older than Kisa or Hiro. His butler says it's possible he suffered from an asthma attack, which I can agree on. It reminds me of Yuki's minor attacks, but we thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, I don't think Tohru trusts any other doctors but you. Anything else, and his butler will have to tell you."

"Hm." Hatori nodded as he walked up the last step and turned to the appropriate door, which was wide open. Inside, he saw Tohru standing, and a tall, dark haired man sitting on the edge of Kyo's bed. And, if he leaned slightly to one side, he could see the still form of his patient, lying on the bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian didn't look up when he heard the quiet footsteps stop outside the door. He decided it was best to let the doctor announce his own presence when he had finished taking in the scene. Ciel's breathing was still quite raspy, despite his attentions. He rather thought the boy had developed a slight fever and had removed his jacket while Shigure had been gone, undoing the ribbon around his master's collar so that he could breathe a bit easier.

After staring in what could only have been a bit of surprise, Hatori moved into the room. He had not expected to see such a distinguished looking man or his young charge. The hat and jacket that had been placed to one side were definitely quite fine. Even with one cloudy eye, the doctor could see that. These two came from some means of wealth and he found his curiosity, against his better judgment, welling up inside. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Tohru immediately turned around, her eyes wide with worry. "Hatori! Thank you for coming! Ciel's not doing too well. I think part of it might be my fault. I insisted he go up on the roof with me. I didn't know he'd pass out and almost fall off!"

Hatori blinked at this admission, but moved further into the room. He glanced at the butler, who had moved to stand respectfully to one side of the bed, arms to his sides. There was something slightly off about the man's eyes. They weren't quite the normal color he'd expected. "Do you believe an asthma attack was the trigger," he asked point blank.

Sebastian gave a slight bow, head slightly down turned. "I believe it may have been a contributing factor. However, my master has felt rather poorly as of late. One of his associates unintentionally induced a case of food poisoning the evening prior, which has greatly reduced his usual spirits and vigor."

Hatori frowned, his doctor's bag in one hand. He didn't need his stethoscope to hear the raspy breathing coming from the unconscious boy. "May I?" he asked without thinking as he moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed to begin his examination. He noted some bruising along the left side of his patient's face, along with the presence of an eye patch covering his right eye. Sebastian had not removed it when he'd removed the jacket.

Seeing the slightly inquisitive expression on the doctor's face, Sebastian stepped forward slightly. "The young master sustained a few injuries during the incident. He was attempting to climb back down the ladder when he lost consciousness. I was able to grasp his hand before he fell, but was unable to keep him from hitting into the ladder. I fear my actions my have also dislocated his right shoulder." He did not offer any information about the eye patch.

Tohru let out a sharp intake of breath. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize my silly request would result in this! It's all my fault!" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Nonsense!" Shigure admonished. "If you hadn't noticed that he was falling in the first place, I doubt there would have been time for Sebastian to grab him and Hatori would have to do a lot more patching up." He tried to keep his voice light to comfort her; afraid to give her the hug he knew she needed. After all, there were strangers in the house, and Hatori was just right there. They didn't need to use his special techniques unless it was necessary.

Sensing that Shigure wasn't going to be able to comfort Tohru in the way she needed, Sebastian moved over and gently placed his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to cry into his jacket. "It was not your fault," he reaffirmed. "The young master usually does not have problems with heights. You are not to blame. It is more likely a result from his poor eating these past few days."

Hatori tried to ignore the theatrics occurring behind him as he examined his patient, checking his uncovered eye for signs of concussion, as well as listening to his heart and lungs and checking his other vitals. He didn't know why, but he felt it was better to leave the ey with the patch alone. Maybe it was because he understood a bit about eye injuries from his own experience, or because the butler had not thought it important to mention. Either way, he didn't even think about checking it. He glanced over his shoulder. "Shigure, why don't you try being useful and bring some water. This boy is dehydrated and I didn't bring any saline with me."

Shigure jumped, hearing his name. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you." Hatori rolled his eyes as he turned back to his examination. He was gently probing at the discolorations down the boy's face, feeling for any potential swelling or over tenderness that might suggest fractures beneath the skin.

Sebastian lowered his head in shame, still keeping one hand around on Tohru's back as she continued to sob into his chest. "I must admit my failure as a butler for not taking as good care of my young master as I should have. Since we arrived in Japan, we have been swept around in confusion and I neglected to see that my young master was not receiving the proper nutrients. I should have been more diligent, especially considering the circumstances. I have failed as a butler."

Tohru looked up, tear streaks down her face. She knew Sebastian better than anyone else conscious in the room and she did not think he was a failure. "But you haven't!" she contradicted. "Ciel wouldn't be here now if you hadn't done what you did! I'm sure he'd say the same thing! Please don't be too hard on yourself!"

Sebastian smiled at her outburst. "Perhaps you are right. To please you, I shall try not to be too hard on myself, since my master is incapable of giving such sentiments himself. Might I suggest the same applies to yourself as well?" He was rather amused by the situation, being fairly certain that Ciel would probably not offer up such thoughts himself, but to calm Tohru, he would say what he must. After all, his interjection had been more to get her mind off of her own guilt and to put it into its proper perspective.

Hatori sighed as he took out a small phial from his bag, and a syringe, causing both Tohru and Sebastian to return their attention to the boy and doctor. "The asthma attack appears to be mild, and the best course is for him to rest." He turned to look over his shoulder once more. "But you were right about the joint dislocation. Luckily, there are no fractures to his skull, despite the deep bruising."

He turned back to his patient, the needle ready. "Just so you know what I'm doing, I'm giving him something to help with his food poisoning, just to be safe. It should lessen his other symptoms as well. I'm not sure what he ate, but it does appear to have caused a good deal of distress to his system, which is probably why he passed out, along with the dehydration." He cleaned a section of the boy's skin with a swab. "I'm also still concerned over the possibility of a slight concussion, and the fact that he has developed a fever does worry me."

Sebastian moved to help, watching as the doctor injected the medication. "Please tell me what I can do to assist you," he said as he observed. He could understand why the doctor would be concerned about the possibility of a concussion. The bruising on his master's face was turning dark, despite his having placed cold cloths on it earlier. At least he had not hit the temple, though his forehead certainly held a sizable lump from the experience.

Hatori pushed the bedding away from the boy's small body and moved him to a sitting position, turning him slightly so that he faced the wall. "Please hold him upright while I push the joint back into place," he requested. "It's probably just as well that he's unconscious for this. I didn't bring the right kind of pain medication."

The butler moved to hold his master as instructed, one hand on his good shoulder, the other on his rib cage below the other. He sat off to one side so that the doctor could work unobstructed. He held firmly while Hatori forced the bone back into place, which resulted in a slightly sickening sound. He felt his master's body tremble under his gloved hands, despite his being unconscious. Once the joint was back in place, he helped the doctor gently lay the boy back against the pillows. Ciel was more pale, he noted, and a cold sweat had broken out on his skin.

Hatori resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. Instead, he let his fingers slide through the hair parted to hang over his damaged eye. He could still slightly see from it, but preferred to keep it covered. "I'm going to write a prescription for the pain. He should keep his arm in a sling for at least a week, at which time I would like to reevaluate his condition. Also, you might consider having his prescription for his asthma renewed, as I'm sure that might have been helpful. Which medicine does he usually take? Does he use an inhaler?"

Tohru uncovered her ears to hear Hatori's last remarks. She'd covered them just before the sickening almost crunch had sounded when they'd forced Ciel's joint back into place. At least it hadn't been a broken bone, but it had still sounded quite painful and she couldn't help but wince when it happened. She glanced over at Sebastian, wondering how he'd answer the question. Did they have medicine for that back in nineteenth century London?

Sebastian smoothed his black suit coat. "The young master has not required any medication for some time," he confessed. "His asthma was considered recovered, but it does flair up from time to time. His doctor back home never prescribed anything for the matter, preferring to treat each incident as it occurred due to the reduced occurrences of such attacks." He wasn't sure what Hatori meant by an inhaler and decided to look it up later.

Hatori closed his bag with an audible click. "I see. Then allow me to suggest this, keep a close eye on him and let me know if his condition does not improve within the next forty-eight hours or if it deteriorates. It is possible he may require medication or further medical attention to help with his condition. Also, I highly suggest giving him only soft, bland foods for a while, with a great deal of liquid, until we're sure he has fully recovered from the incident. Someone should probably sit with him tonight to make sure no complications result from his injuries."

Tohru stood to attention as Hatori glanced her way. "I'll make sure to prepare his meals! Don't worry about a thing!"

Shigure stepped into the room with a glass of water as Hatori moved to leave. He blinked in surprise. " Oh, are you leaving already?"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Always so far behind," he said quietly. "Yes, I'm leaving. Call me if things don't improve," he repeated for his cousin's benefit. "I need to get back to the Main House. There are others who may require my attention."

Sebastian followed him to the door. "Dr. Sohma, might I inquire as the fee for your visit?"

Hatori glanced back. "We'll worry about that at another time. If you need my services later, I'll consider charging you. But since you're guests of the Sohma family, I'll let this visit pass."

Shigure put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder as they watched the doctor leave. "Don't worry. The only payment Ha'ri really wants is Tohru's cooking."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tessa stepped down from her high perch, back to the cold cement, still chanting softly. Her skin reflected the strange light from her conjuring. She waved her arms and Kyo's limp body lifted from the ground, turning to a more upright position so that it looked like he was standing, except that he was several inches above the ground and his head lolled towards his chest like a marionette with a few slack strings.

She waved a hand and he slowly revolved in the air, his bare chest reflecting the eerie green light coming from the still lingering symbols in the air and from her skin. "Where should I put it," she mused. "Where should it go? Not somewhere too obvious." She put one hand to her chin as she contemplated. "Hmmm." She put her hand out flat forward and Kyo stopped moving. "How about…. There."

She moved her wrist so that she was pointing at his left shoulder blade. A few sparks flew from her fingers and scattered into the air like a sparkler's dying light. "That is where I want the mark." She opened her mouth wide and a black and green serpent slowly slithered from between her lips, coiling around her outstretched arm. It was about six feet long with a hooded head and coal red eyes and tongue.

Tessa stroked its scales with her other hand. "Ah precious pet," she crooned to it once it had fully come out. "I have another for you. A much better one for you to taste. Mark him well." She moved forward with purposeful steps, until she was only a few inches from touching Kyo's body with her out-stretched hand. "There." A few more sparks flew from her fingers to graze his shoulder blade, burning a slight trail, half an inch long, down his exposed skin.

The snake wove forward, its scales slithered across Tessa's skin as it moved to wrap around Kyo's chest like it would a tree trunk. Its scales made a slight shushing sound as it moved. Finally, it stopped, its head near his belly button. It slowly rose above his shoulder, swaying back and forth, its hood fully extended as its tongue tasted the air. It hissed ever so slightly, pulling up so that it was half a foot taller than Kyo's shoulder, hanging about a foot back from his chest.

Tessa smiled, crooning slightly to her pet, waiting in anticipation for the moment it would strike and seal this boy's soul to hers. She nodded slightly and the snake fanned out its hood further still, pulling back ever so slightly more. With a lightning quick strike, it lunged forward and down with a hideous hiss, sinking its fangs into Kyo's flesh where she'd marked him.

Blinding red light flared up at the point of contact, red that pulsed like a beating heart. The entire snake became engulfed in it, glowing like the red heart of a fire. Black smoke steamed from the scales, which were suddenly sucked towards the head, like someone was sucking it up with a straw, pulling them into the glowing circle of the creature's mouth which burned into Kyo's skin like a brand. For a moment, the smoky remains of the snake's body, like a dark cloud, stayed where the snake had been, then disintegrated like dying embers, only to vanish.

The entire process took only a matter of seconds from bite to end, leaving a slight red glow of seared skin in the form of a cobra's hooded head on Kyo's left shoulder blade. Around the cobra's form was a circled pentagram with strange symbols on the outside, which faded as the red glow died, leaving the bright pink of a fresh scar.

Tessa smirked as she moved her arms, sending his still body back to the ground. "And now your soul belongs to me, to do with as I please. I can use you as a puppet, a servant or slave. Or, I can just use you as the wonderful power source that you are. And, as I said, there is nothing you can do about it. And now, thanks to you, I will now finally be able to achieve my ultimate goal!"

Kyo's limp body landed back on the cold floor. His head rolled to one side so that his cheek rested on the ground, eyes closed. His skin had a rather unhealthy pallor to it, an almost sickly green as the shimmering figures in the air finally dissipated.


	9. Making Arrangements

Shigure let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. This evening had completely turned on its head. He wasn't sure what he thought about any of it anymore. Too much had happened since Tohru had come home from school, bringing with her two guests who were quickly turning into overnight guests.

Sebastian came out of Kyo's room, gently closing the door behind him. "He's still asleep," he informed. "I have made him as comfortable as can be, considering the situation, and would like to take the opportunity to thank you for your kind attentions towards him."

Shigure nodded. "Why don't we go downstairs and talk about this a little more," he suggested. Tohru was downstairs again, working on cleaning up the dinner dishes. Now that the excitement had gone down, they'd all pretty much found their appetites had disappeared, at least temporarily on Shigure's part. He was almost always hungry, after all. Especially if Tohru's cooking was involved.

Sebastian let the writer lead the way back to the kitchen where Tohru was finishing up the dishes. The arrangement of the room was definitely not something he was quite accustomed to, containing a great deal less than what he usually had at his disposal. He could now well understand why the girl had been so impressed with the kitchen back at the Manor.

"Tohru," Shigure waved, trying to catch her attention. "I think we all need to sit down and talk."

Tohru turned from drying a dish. "How is he?"

Sebastian let a hint of a smile lift the corner of his lips. "He's resting comfortably."

Tohru smiled back. "That's a relief." She turned to Shigure. "What do we need to talk about?" She put the dried dish down on a stack of other clean dishes.

Shigure nervously fingered the hem of his sleeves. "Well, Tohru, there's a few matters we need to clear up. For one-"

"The matter of my master's housing," Sebastian cut in. "Yes, I can see how that would present a problem. We did not intend to intrude as we have."

Tohru's smile turned into one of concern. "But you can't be thinking of kicking them out into the streets! Shigure, please! Can't they stay here? They won't get in the way! Promise! It'll only be a for a little while!"

Shigure looked over at Tohru's pleading face. He wasn't sure he understood why she was being so insistent about the matter. It could just be her kind heart, though he rather thought there was more going on than he knew about. His expression wavered.

Sebastian took a step forward. "If it is a problem of compensation, that can easily be taken care of," he informed. "We are more than willing to pay for our lodgings through whatever means you feel necessary, be it through service or monetary means."

Shigure wavered some more. Tohru's pleading eyes were melting him on one side. The idea of getting more money from the situation was melting him on the other. They didn't need someone else doing chores, since it had been agreed upon that Tohru would take care of those for her room and board and he wouldn't dream of taking that away from her. "Fine," he gave him. "We'll work out the details later."

Tohru almost ran unto him to hug him but stopped herself. Instead, she gave an excited little jump. "Oh thank you, Shigure! You won't regret it!"

Sebastian bowed slightly. "I thank you on behalf of my master and myself."

Shigure smiled a bit uncomfortably at the attention. "Let's move on to the other items of business," he said hurriedly. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that one of our household is missing."

Tohru's excitement declined drastically. "That's right. Kyo's still not here! We need to send out a search party or something!"

The writer held up a cautioning hand. "What we need to do is be patient. It's entirely possible that he just ran off somewhere to cool down after some chance encounter. If we haven't heard anything from him by morning, we'll start looking. We don't want to worry too many people prematurely."

Sebastian cupped one hand under his chin. "Is that why you didn't mention it to Dr. Sohma when he was here? I gather he is somehow related."

Shigure's mouth dropped open slightly. It took him only a moment to realize it wasn't too hard to put two and two together on that end. "That's right," he said, composing himself. "Hatori's a cousin of ours. He also reports directly to our head of House, which might not be the best idea right, especially since he and Kyo are not exactly on the best of terms right now. I'd rather wait until we have decisive proof before we let him know."

Sebastian inclined his head in acceptance. "Of course. As their legal guardian, it is your place to decide. I did not mean to imply that you were not giving them your full due on the matter."

Shigure blinked, not sure if he'd just been insulted or praised. He decided to wave it aside. "Well, I guess Ciel can use Kyo's room for now, until he comes back that is. I'm not sure where you'll sleep though. I mean, the couch is still free."

The butler smiled. "I shall stay with my master. Did not your doctor say someone should keep an eye on him tonight? Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I did not keep an eye on him?"

Tohru took a step forward. "I can always give up my room! I wouldn't mind!"

Shigure raised a hand to protest but Sebastian beat him to it. "Although I do appreciate the offer," the butler interjected, "I believe that it would be more appropriate for me to refuse. I believe it would be better for me to share my master's apartment and allow you to keep your room. And as your guardian as offered, there is always the couch should I feel so inclined."

"I agree," Shigure added, trying to be an authority figure. "If Kyo does show back up, he can always sleep on the roof or in Yuki's room. He's up there enough anyway that it shouldn't be a problem."

Tohru blinked rapidly at this development. "Oh. Okay. If you're sure it's okay. I mean, I don't want to be rude."

Shigure snorted. "Tohru, Tohru." He moved to put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Your kindness does do you credit, but please try to remember that you are the only girl in a household of men. There's no way I could allow you to give up your room. Okay?"

She nodded, and then looked around. "Um, while we're talking about these kinds of things, does anyone know where Yuki went?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yuki shoved his hands into his pockets and stamped his feet. He'd been walking for a while now and there still was no sign of his cousin. He'd looked in all the usual places, with no result.

It had gotten cold out. The moon had not come out yet. He paused under a streetlight and sighed in disgust. "Kyo, where are you? This isn't funny anymore. You should just come out and stop hiding. You're making Miss Honda worry."

He stayed under the light for a few more minutes, debating on his next course of action. If Kyo was upset enough, he could go missing for several days. Tomorrow was a free day. But Monday, if he hadn't shown up by Monday, well, that was something else entirely. He'd just have to figure out a way to distract Tohru until then. Maybe having those two friends of hers around would help.

He glanced at his watch. It was after ten now. He'd been out for several hours. They'd definitely have noticed that he wasn't there by now, and since he hadn't mentioned his plans to anyone, he decided it was probably time to head back. He'd forgotten to take his cell phone with him or he'd call and let them know not to worry. But since that wasn't an option, he decided to get back before anything else happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shigure glanced at the clock as he heard the front door open, then close. It was after eleven. Tohru and Sebastian had supposedly gone to bed an hour ago, at his insistence. He'd actually insisted that Tohru go sleep, telling her not to worry about either Yuki or Kyo. After some protesting, she'd gone to bed when the butler had decided to retire for the night as well. He had no idea if he'd actually gone to bed yet or not.

"Yuki, is that you," he called from his den. The door was wide open so that he could keep an eye on the entryway.

Yuki stepped into the hallway. "Yes, I'm back. Has Miss Honda already gone to bed?"

Shigure moved into the hallway. "Yes, she went about an hour ago. Oh, and you should probably know that Ciel and his butler are staying the night. I let them use Kyo's room, since he's not here right now." He glanced at his younger cousin's attire. "I'm guessing you were out looking for him?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes. But why are they staying here? I thought they had a hotel in town?"

Shigure twiddled his thumbs a bit nervously. "I'm guessing you missed all the excitement then. Well, after we went upstairs to see if Kyo was on the roof, Tohru convinced Ciel to go up and see the view. On the way down, he had an asthma attack and blacked out, almost falling off the roof. Thankfully, Sebastian caught him before he fell, but he's probably got a concussion, along with a few other injuries. Hatori came out and give him a look over."

Yuki's mouth fell open with surprise. It took him a few seconds to compose himself. "Anything else I should know about?"

Shigure smiled as he shook his head slightly. "Nope. Not that I can think of. I was just thinking about locking up and going to bed. You might want to do the same, even if you don't have to go to school tomorrow. We all know how you get when you don't get enough sleep."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Good night, Shigure," he said, feeling slightly agitated with his older cousin. He turned and headed for the stairs.

Shigure watched, smiling behind him. He clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "Night! Try not to trip on anything in your room! We don't need any other accidents tonight!"

The younger boy ignored him as he turned towards his room and shut himself inside. It was true though, his room was a mess. Maybe he should clean it. But not tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tessa stared absently out of her window. It was a makeshift bedroom, but it worked. She didn't need much sleep, after all. All she really needed was a small base of operation while she tried to figure out what it was she was missing.

Everything had gone off wonderfully so far. But, she felt a niggling in the background of her thoughts that warned that not all was well, and would continue to be unwell unless she did something about it. Had she gotten too excited and overlooked something? She tried to think.

Was it her disguise? No. That was perfect. And she wouldn't need it for that much longer. Once she tested out all the capabilities of her new toy, she'd head back to her own time. It would be easier, after all, to do that here instead of making the same mistake she'd made last time. Make sure everything works before you move in and try for the ultimate goal. The rest of her coven hadn't and had been eradicated. It was all up to her now, to bring them back and realize their goal.

She absently, mentally patted Kyo's soul with a wisp of magic. It was a tangled, complicated, injured and battered thing, this soul. There were a lot of dark areas. There were also a few light areas. She'd have to snuff those out before she moved on. It would never do to have them suddenly waken. Right now, they were safely suppressed by her magic, but that could change, ruining everything. She had to figure out how to get rid of them for good.

What was it the boy had said? She tapped her chin with one finger. After he'd come to in his little prison, what was it he'd said? There'd been the typical banter of a prisoner, outrage, denial. She was used to those things being expressed to her. That wasn't the problem. "Hmm." She tried to think harder, looking back over last night's conversation with him before she'd bound him.

What was it? What had she missed in her excitement? She began to pace, then paused suddenly.

"They'll know I'm missing. They'll come looking for me!"

She'd boasted that it wouldn't be a problem. It was probably true, once she knew who they were. Now she just had to discover that little point. She'd go and force it from Kyo right then and there if she could, but she couldn't disturb him for another twenty-six hours or the connection wouldn't set right. Magic was a fickle thing sometimes, especially when one was not in their original time or dimension. She had to let it set in completely or other problems would arise.

Tessa ground her teeth in frustration as she tapped at her chin. Who all would present a threat to her plans? Who were the people who would come looking for him? It would be so much easier if she could just force him to tell her, to barge into his head and steal the information she needed, but she couldn't do that just yet. In twenty-six hours, it wouldn't be a problem. She could either wait, then, or go about finding out the old-fashioned way.

A low hiss came from her throat. "If I wait too long, they may get a lead on me," she decided. "I have to start now. And the best place for that is…" She smiled suddenly. She was posing as a student at his school. They would surely have records about his current residence. That was as good a place to start as any.


	10. Breakfast and Intrigue

Tohru yawned and stretched before sliding out from under her bed covers. Today was going to be a good day, she decided as she moved to her closet to find some clothes. With luck, Ciel would be conscious again and they could show them the city. It was her turn to play hostess, after all. And after Shigure's reassurances last night, she felt sure that Kyo would return soon, under his own power.

Dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen where she started pulling out pots and pans to make breakfast, humming to herself as she worked.

"Good morning."

She turned around swiftly, one hand to her heart. "Oh! Sebastian! I didn't see you there. I forgot how quiet you can be." She turned back to the pot she was filling with water to make porridge. "How's Ciel today?"

Sebastian watched her work from the doorway. He had to mentally remind himself that this was not the Manor and that he did not have to move in and take over on the cooking. Tohru was not Bard. "I believe he is doing better," he answered her as he moved into the kitchen. "Is there anything I might do to assist you?"

Tohru turned the stove on, holding the knob until the gas lit, then set the temperature. "Oh, no! It's fine! I do pretty much all the cooking here. It's part of my job. I do the household chores in exchange for my room and board, you see. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I didn't."

"Ah." The butler moved further into the room, watching as she sliced up a daikon radish. "I take it you are not of an influential family then." He'd rather thought as much. And the information he'd recently received about her made for a very interesting picture.

She turned to face him a little hesitantly. "You're not mad, are you? I mean, I didn't mean to deceive you. I never did say I came from a wealthy family, but oh! Did I give that impression! If so, I apologize! I never meant-!"

Sebastian held up a hand. "There is no need for you to apologize to me, Miss Tohru. Not all who are rich are of nobility, and not all who are nobility are rich. I believe it goes along with the saying, "all that is gold does not glitter". You have the heart of a noble woman, and as such, I shall treat you as one. I am sure Master Ciel would say the same thing."

Tohru sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I mean, after mom's accident, I didn't know what I'd do. It's been over a year, you know. And I was trying to live on my own, but it didn't work out well. I was really very lucky that Shigure and the others said I could live here. I'm probably the luckiest person in the whole world."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that. She definitely behaved as one of noble heart. And her heart was as pure as ever, he noted, tasting the air. "I'm glad to see that you suffered no lasting ill effects from your visit to the master's manor."

Tohru stirred something in a bowl. "I'm fit as a fiddle!" She thumped herself in the chest with her bowl. "Once Kyo found me, everything was wonderful. And I'm glad for it. I wouldn't forget any of it for a minute, or trade it for anything in the world."

The butler began to idly inspect the kitchen, memorizing where everything was being kept. He moved over to a cupboard and peered inside. "Has master Kyo treated you well?"

She turned to check on her porridge. "You bet! I mean, sometimes he loses his temper, but he's always so nice to me. And he's quick to apologize if he's hurt my feelings, even if it was by accident."

Sebastian nodded. "Good." He would not forget the promise he'd made to his master, about making sure those two were all right, and that Kyo never hurt her, at least not intentionally. All seemed well there. "I wondered if, perhaps, later, when my master is awake, if you would be so good as to show us around the area. I believe it would be wise for him to acquire some clothes that would be more suitable to the time period."

Tohru looked up from her stirring. "Oh, right. Sure. I'd be happy to do that! If it's not too much trouble, that is. I mean, I pretty much go everywhere by walking. Do you think he'll be up to that?"

The butler smiled. "Don't worry. If he becomes overly tired, I can either carry him, or we can hire a carriage."

Tohru laughed. "Well, I don't know about a carriage, but we might be able to find a cab." Her face fell slightly. "Though I don't really have the money to pay for one."

Sebastian shook his head slightly. "Money won't be a problem," he assured her as he pulled out his money pouch. He'd managed to exchange a fourth of their original assets into the current currency. "I hope fifty-thousand dollars will be sufficient." He removed a folded stack of bills to show her.

Her eyes about popped out of her head. "Fif…fifty-thousand?" She leaned a bit weakly against the counter.

He glanced at her questioningly. "Miss Tohru, are you unwell? You seem to be a bit pale." He absently replaced the money in his wallet and slipped it back into his inner pocket while walking over to her side.

Tohru tried to get a hold of herself. "Fifty thousand dollars is… a lot of money," she managed to say after a moment's silence. "Most people don't even make that much in a year, let alone carry it around in their pockets. It just took me by surprise, is all."

"Ah." Understanding filled Sebastian's mind. "I suppose that would seem rather a great sum of money to handle all at once. I shall be careful not to advertise it to those around us."

She nodded. It probably wouldn't be a problem while at Shigure's house, but there were plenty of people out in the city who wouldn't mind trying to steal it, though she didn't think they'd get too far before the butler caught them, if they got along far enough for it to even matter.

Sebastian glanced around thoughtfully, noting the dishes she'd made. "It is also possible that we may pick up some clue as to the whereabouts of Kyo while we are out and about."

Her eyes shone with excitement. "Oh! Do you really think so! That would be wonderful!"

"Yes," he mused. "And perhaps we can also find the person we came searching for. After all, this trip is not strictly for pleasure."

Tohru snapped to attention. "Oh, that's right! You mentioned something about that yesterday, didn't you? I'd forgotten all about it! I hope that what happened doesn't get in the way of your investigation!"

Even though the butler was used to doing things in a quick and efficient manner, he was a little hard pressed to keep up with Tohru's excitement and changing moods. Even the Lady Elizabeth was not prone to such quick changes in temperament. "That should not pose a problem," he finally replied, after a second's hesitation to be sure he'd heard correctly.

"What's this about a problem?" Shigure strode into the kitchen, pushing the slight curtain in the doorway aside.

Both Sebastian and Tohru looked up at the sudden intrusion. "There's no problem," the butler said smoothly. "As I was saying to Miss Tohru, the arrangements we have made to go into town later should not pose a problem."

Shigure raised his brows a bit but nodded in comprehension. "Ah. Yes. That might be a good idea. Get out of the house, find some fresh air…"

"And stop blocking the doorway," Yuki's voice came from behind the writer.

Shigure twisted to see his younger disgruntled cousin glaring at him. "My, but don't you look scary this morning. Maybe you should go out with them. Or go back to bed. I'm not sure which would be better."

Yuki just rolled his eyes as he pushed past his cousin and entered the kitchen. "I wanted to offer my help to Miss Honda," he said, turning a more gentle expression towards Tohru.

Tohru had just taken the pan off the stove. "Oh, that's okay, Yuki. Thank you for the offer, but I think breakfast is just about ready. But if you really want to help, would you be willing to set the table?"

He smiled at her and went to get the dishes. "Sure." He gave Shigure a scowl as he passed him on his way out to the dining room, following after her.

Sebastian watched the exchange with amusement in his eyes. He had not missed the young man's glances at Tohru and wondered if Kyo had some competition on that end.

Shigure heaved a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing Tohru was done cooking," he commented after she'd left the kitchen, carrying a tray. "If she wasn't, I would have had to step in. While Kyo would actually be useful in the kitchen, everything Yuki touches tends to turn into charcoal." He laughed lightly at his little joke.

Sebastian raised his brows at the comment. "Ah. I believe our two households hold something in common then. Our cook has a tendency to overdo things as well." He thought about Bard's usual attempts to create some culinary masterpiece, which usually required the use of a flamethrower, and ended up with the need for a new kitchen, or at least new furnishings and tableware.

Shigure blinked in surprise and confusion. "Ah, well then. It looks like Tohru's ready for us. Shall we go in?" He turned and headed towards the dining room in quick order, leaving a bemused butler behind him.

Hana didn't know why she felt like walking by the school at this rather unlikely time in the morning, and on a day off from school as well. But she had learned that it was often a good idea to listen to what the electrical waves told her, and so she found herself in front of the high school building, waiting, watching. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but knew she'd know it when she saw it.

Up ahead, no more than a block away, she saw someone walking towards her. Unusual electrical waves were coming from this person, and she was sure she'd felt them before, though she couldn't place a name to their owner. Whoever this person was, they were not a Sohma, even though the waves were rather peculiar in a slightly similar way.

She pursed her lips. "This does not bode well," she said as she watched the girl come closer, close enough for her to distinguish features and to know that she was acting more than a little oddly. Something had to be done about this. She walked towards her.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Aren't you the new transfer? Tessa Harbinger, wasn't it?" Hana held out a hand to the brunette girl who blinked in surprise. "I'm Saki Hanajima."

Tessa took the offered hand and shook it. "That's right. What are you doing here?" She looked a bit confused. For whatever reason, she couldn't get a read off of this black haired classmate and it unnerved her a bit. She was usually very good at being able to at least get a basic read on everyone, feeding lightly off of their residual energies.

Hana planted her feet in a non-threatening manner. "I might ask you the same question. We don't have school today. What could our new transfer student possibly need at school on a day when we don't need to be here?"

Tessa laughed lightly, and brushed her hair to one side with an errant hand. "I was only trying to familiarize myself more with the grounds. I mean, come on. You have to admit, they're pretty big."

Hana raised her eyebrows. "I see. Perhaps you did not know this then, the grounds are closed on days we don't have school. Unless there is a special session for making up tests, or some other pre-arranged activity, we are not allowed to enter on off days." This wasn't, strictly speaking, the truth, but she somehow found that she didn't like Tessa being there, like she could almost sense the girl's intent, but not quite. This one was fairly good at shielding herself.

Tessa shrugged. "No matter. Guess I'll just try and get a better idea about the lay of the land instead. You know, see where the shops are and all that." She gave a bit of a wink and sauntered off. Mentally, she was scowling. What was with that girl? She'd have to wait until she'd gone before breaking into the school records.

Hana watched her go. She felt rather uneasy about her. There was something not quite right about everything. "Hmmm." She pulled out a book she'd brought with her and settled down onto the sidewalk in front of the building, intent on waiting to see what Tessa might try to do. It was obvious that she wanted into the building, though Hana didn't know why.


	11. Wake-up Call

Ciel woke with a vile headache. In fact, his entire body seemed to ache. He groaned as he put one hand up to his forehead and opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling that wasn't familiar. Where was he? The sheets around him felt different from what he was used to as well. They weren't silk. Perhaps they were cotton? He wasn't entirely sure. And the nightclothes he was wearing were definitely not his.

A light knock sounded on his door. "Young master?" Before he could answer, Sebastian had opened the door and entered, a tray in one hand, which he set down on the desk where Ciel's clothes were still sitting from the night before. He closed the door behind him.

Ciel winced as the light was turned on. "Ugh! Turn that light off! It hurts my eyes!" He rolled over to one side, facing the wall, hunched a bit as he favored his injured shoulder.

Sebastian turned the light off again but moved to open the curtains over the door that led to the outside deck. The more natural light was less intense. "I apologize," he said as he turned back to his young charge, his dark suit immaculate despite not having been laundered from the previous day's adventures. "Is that more agreeable, my lord?"

The boy peeked out from his blankets, squinting a bit as his eyes adjusted. "Where am I? What happened?" He rolled back over and took a swift breath as the pain in his shoulder momentarily clouded his senses. He cradled his arm.

The butler moved forward to help him to a sitting position. After all, it was the dominant side his master had injured. "Allow me," he said as he took out a square of linen and formed a sling for the arm. "We are currently lodged at the home of Shigure Sohma, along with his cousin Yuki, and Miss Tohru. Kyo, I am told, normally lodges here as well, but he has gone missing, as we learned last night. While we were ascertaining this information, you were injured by almost falling off the roof. I was able to catch you before you fell but you did sustain some injuries as a result, for which I must humbly apologize." He moved to bow deeply once he'd secured the sling.

Ciel leaned back against the pillows, which had been propped up for him. "Ugh. My head is pounding." He put his free hand up to his temple and winced again.

Sebastian turned to the tray, which contained a small teapot with plate and saucer, along with a bowl of warm water and a small crock of porridge with a bowl and spoon. He took a small towel from the bowl of water and wrung it out, then returned to his master and pressed it lightly against his bruised face. "I know it hurts, young master, but please bear with it. You managed to hit your head into the ladder as I caught you. Dr. Sohma believes there is the possibility of a concussion. At the very least, you have sustained quite a remarkable black eye."

The young earl moved his hand to rest over the small towel. The warm water did help the pain. "What a fine sight I must look," he said a bit bitterly. "I don't suppose we have any leads yet to our quarry?"

The butler returned to the tray, where he poured a cup of steaming tea. He placed the bowl of water onto the desk and moved the tray over to his master, setting it gently on his lap. "I'm afraid not. It is my hope, however, that during the course of the day, we may be able to ascertain some clues to her whereabouts. However, we will have to do so discreetly."

Ciel rearranged himself to sit a bit more comfortably as the tray was placed on his lap, putting the damp towel down next to the small crock. He took up the tea and sipped, puckering his lips at the bitter taste. "Sebastian, what kind of tea is this? It's not Earl Grey."

Sebastian smiled. "No. It is a special blend Miss Tohru concocted. Apparently it's a family recipe that is supposed to encourage the immune system and promote energy. Perhaps you will find the porridge more suitable. It is nutritional and should be gentle on your stomach. I watched her prepare it. Also, the doctor has prescribed that you stay on liquids and soft foods for at least a day, taking in as much liquid as possible as you are quite dehydrated."

Ciel made a face. "I'd rather eat the usual things," he said a bit sulkily. He knew, in the end, that he'd probably end up doing what they wanted him to, at least in this case. After all, the last time he'd had some form of illness, Sebastian had gone against him, with Prince Soma's help, and made him "follow doctors orders", in a manner of speaking. He rolled his eyes, wincing slightly from the pounding in his head. "Fine."

Sebastian removed the lid from the crock, but, despite his attention being partially diverted, he did not miss the slight change in expression on his master's face. "Does your head hurt," he inquired fallaciously. It was, perhaps, a bit of a rhetorical question, as he was quite sure that not only did his master have a raging headache, but that his entire body ached. He just wondered if the boy would admit to it.

Ciel picked up the spoon with his non-dominant hand. It had to be the wrong one that was injured, he grumbled to himself as he attempted to scoop some of the food onto the spoon and ended up having it dribble off as he brought it to his mouth, spilling the warm mess down his front. He put the spoon down in disgust. "This isn't going to work!"

A timid knock came from the door and both butler and boy turned heads to look towards it. "Um, Ciel, is it okay if I come in?" Tohru's sweet voice came through the light wood.

Sebastian raised an inquisitive brow towards his master, who let out an exasperated sigh. It would be a bit improper for the young lady to come into the room of a young man, especially one who was not exactly dressed, but seeing as the circumstances were somewhat different than usual, and that Tohru was more of the caregiver, it would not be overly imprudent to allow the advance. "The door is open," he called out for her benefit as he moved to tie his master's eye patch in place, not because she didn't know about the seal but because they didn't know who else might decide to drop in.

Tohru cautiously opened the door and entered the room, leaving the door open in an almost self-conscious manner. "Good morning," she greeted with a bit of a bow. "I know it was probably a bit forward of me but I went ahead and had the prescription Hatori gave you filled and brought it back." She held out the pharmacy bag for the butler to take. "I thought that you might need the pain medication he prescribed." She patted at her pockets. "Oh, and I thought it might make it easier for you to eat your porridge if you had this. I made it thin just in case." She held out a straw.

Sebastian took the straw in his gloved hands and passed it onto the wide-eyed Ciel. "That was very thoughtful of you," he complimented her with a smile.

Tohru blushed slightly. "It was nothing! I mean, I know how hard it is when you can't use your dominant hand." She held up hers for emphasis. "I've injured mine before you see."

Ciel glanced up at this admonition, the straw between his fingers. The small device certainly made drinking a lot easier. The porridge, after all, was thin enough that he could suck it up without any trouble. And despite his grumpy mood, he had to admit that it did taste good, almost as good as anything Sebastian would have made under the same circumstances. "When was this?"

She blushed a bit more. "Oh! It's been several months now! And it was a complete accident! But it's all right now. I mean, Ritsu didn't mean for it to happen, cutting my hand, that is."

The two males exchanged glances. Neither knew whom she was talking about, but the event was probably as she said, an accident. "I am relieved that it didn't cause any lasting harm," Ciel offered solicitously before returning to his porridge. He blinked when Sebastian placed one of the prescribed pills on his napkin, and then remembered what it was for and took it with some more tea, resisting the urge to gag at the flavor.

Tohru clapped her hands together, a smile on her face. "Well! I don't know when you want to go ahead and see the city, but whenever you're ready, we can go. I'll just be downstairs doing some chores." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ciel fiddled with his straw for a moment. "You know, Sebastian, the more I learn about Tohru, the more confused I become. She is not like any other girl I've ever met and it seems rather unfair that she should be put in the position she finds herself. I am sure that if she had been born during my time, she would have been born a duchess."

Sebastian chuckled lightly at the thought. "Perhaps you are right. She is indeed a most intriguing young woman. And I would not be at all surprised if she were to continue to surprise us both in the future. In fact, I look forward to it."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Just don't get any bright ideas about her," he admonished. "After all, you already have a standing order as far as she is concerned."

Sebastian bowed.

* * *

 

Momiji Sohma bounced around in excitement. It was such a beautiful day, and he was planning on going to visit Tohru since they both didn't have school and she didn't work. He'd checked just to be sure. He hoped to invite her, and maybe Yuki and Kyo, to go out and just goof around. After all, what else was there to do on such a nice day?

He skipped down the sidewalk on his way. She would be so surprised to see him. And, maybe, if he were lucky, she'd have some kind of goody made that he could snack on. That was always a bonus. After all, he loved Tohru's cooking.

He trotted past the school building, slowing slightly as he noticed Saki Hanajima sitting out front, reading a book. His footsteps came to a halt in front of her and he bent at the waist, until he was almost bowing in front of her, trying to see what she was reading. "Hi there! What're you reading?" He gave her a rather goofy grin.

Hana looked up from her book. She had only been passively reading it, keeping a mental eye out for Tessa and what she might be trying to do at the school. But, apparently, her presence there had deterred the transfer student from doing much of anything. Her stomach growled slightly as the clock struck the hour. Lunchtime. "Hello Momiji," she greeted him in her usual quiet and mysterious voice. "I'm enlightening my mind."

Momiji leaned back, and then spun around. "I'm going to see Tohru! I was thinking of inviting her to go on a picnic with me!"

Hana eyed him up and down, noting a lack of food on his part, but the thought of a picnic was not a bad one, and she was hungry. "Would you mind if I joined you?" She stood languidly, closing her book. "I've been meaning to visit Tohru myself."

Momiji blinked, then shrugged. "Sure!" There was no harm in letting another person tag along, even though he'd been hoping to get some more time with her. He spun around again, arms out like an airplane's wings. "Maybe we can buy bentos! Let's go!" He jumped ahead, arms still spread out as he zigzagged on the sidewalk.

Hana let out a slight sigh. This would leave the school unguarded, but she couldn't sit out in front of the building forever. And she wasn't even sure of what Tessa wanted, just that it probably wasn't good. She'd caught a hint of a potentially malicious wave coming from her, and she didn't overly like it.

 

Tessa peered over from her lookout point. The strange mortal was leaving the area. Finally. This was definitely putting her timeline out of sorts. Her eye twitched with irritation. Perhaps she would test her knew found tool on this girl, just for the fun of it. After all, it would be fitting, considering she'd delayed things long enough.

She quickly looked around, just in case someone else decided to come along and deter her investigation, and quickly darted towards the back entrance of the school building. Opening the door was a piece of cake. She didn't even need the key. A few words, a flick of the wrist, and she was in.

The halls were quiet. The lights were off, and even though there were windows, what light did make it inside was diffused, not that it bothered Tessa. Nothing bothered Tessa. Except not knowing things. But that would soon change.

After making a few false turns, she finally made it to the correct hallway that led to the student records room. Another few flicks of her wrist, and a few muttered words, found her inside the room, where she actually did turn on the light. There were no visible windows here, and she found the imitation light almost soothing somehow.

Near the front of the room sat a contraption she'd learned was called a computer, but she didn't bother with that. Even though she'd learned what it was called, and had pretended she knew how to use one in class, she definitely did not prefer it to the older method of written word. And she more than happy to find that the student records were also kept in a written form. Now all she had do was sift through them to find the information she wanted.


	12. Dress up and Makeup

After what felt like an eternity of agony, despite the pain pills, Ciel was finally dressed. He'd insisted upon having a bath before dressing, mostly because he felt rather grimy after his recent adventures. And what an experience that had been!

The bathroom was not like what he was used to, though it definitely held similarities. But it was rather strange to have the toilet in the same room as the bathtub. And the toilet had looked rather funny as well. But he'd figured out how to use it, after a little while of staring at it. The Japanese had some very strange ways of doing things, he decided.

But the bath! It had running water, a convenience he had not at all anticipated. And the temperature came out just right. It was a marvel not to have to wait for the water to be heated by stove or other contrivance. And the further contraption of a shower head gave his aching muscles a better massage that he had ever dreamed was possible from such a device. He'd discovered what it was for, quite by accident while Sebastian had been scrubbing his back. Both he and the butler had gotten soaked, but that was of little consequence. He decided he'd have to look into creating something similar once he returned home.

The one thing that had really gotten to him, however, was the absurd amount of cleaning products he'd found in the bathroom. Not only was there the separate soap for hair and body, but special hair conditioner and a rather odd assortment of other odds and ends that he'd assumed where used for washing, though only a few actually resembled the sponge and cloth he was used to using. He had no idea why there were several different varieties of the hair and body soap. He found at least three separate bottles of each, each promising different results.

And then there was the whole scented part of the soap. Why was it scented like strawberries? And how did they make it pink in color without it staining the skin? He'd sniffed it and almost immediately rejected it for one of the… less delicate scents. The pink one had to belong to Tohru. The idea had, admittedly, made him blush ever so slightly, along with the knowledge that everyone shared the same bathroom, more or less.

Despite all the finery of the modernly convenient bathroom, getting dressed had been another matter entirely. Somehow, probably in the dead of night, Sebastian had managed to clean his clothes so that they were fresh and ready for him once he was done with his bath. He'd put the borrowed nightclothes to one side, not sure what to do with them. The hard part had come when he'd had to put on his shirt and jacket, forcing him to move his injured arm in ways that had made him clench his teeth and his eyes to water.

But it was done and he was officially presentable for the public eye once more, at least by his standards. It did not surprise him that Sebastian had also somehow managed to clean his own attire, including drying it from the whole shower experience. He'd learned what it was called from Tohru. It was too embarrassing to ask the other males in the household. Besides, he rather thought it would have been odd had he not known what it was, considering it was likely that every household had one.

So, fed and dressed, he carefully made his way down the stairs, followed by his faithful butler. They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw Tohru almost dancing around the room with a feather duster, brushing it over the various furnishings in the main room.

She was happily humming to herself and did not immediately notice their presence, but once she caught sight of them, out of the corner of her eye, she stopped, a smile on her face. "Good morning! Were you ready to go out and explore the area?"

Ciel received a gentle nudge from behind. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. I would be honored if you would give me a tour of your city," he said politely. It felt funny to have is arm in a sling, rather trussed up like a turkey. But it reminded him not to jostle it, which was very important.

Tohru put her duster away, skipping back over to them. "You know, you don't have to be so formal with me. After all, we're fairly casual here." She laughed lightly in amusement, and then glanced at his face, noticing his black eye. "Oh! That's right! I haven't even asked you how you're feeling!"

Ciel smiled back at her. "That's all right. Despite this," and he touched his visible eye with his left hand, "I think I feel rather well. I think it makes me rather dashing, don't you?"

Tohru smiled. "You always look dashing, Ciel," she admitted. If only they could convince Kyo to dress up more!

Shigure chose that moment to walk out of his office. He paused as he entered the room. "My! My! Don't we look handsome! Though, I have to say, that patch does make you look rather rogue-ish, or maybe like a pirate! I think it people might think you were in some kind of fight."

Sebastian took that moment to step forward. "It is an unfortunate disadvantage," he agreed. "The young master has worn this patch for several years now, after he lost sight in that eye due to a very unfortunate incident."

Shigure nodded sagely. "Ah. I wondered about that. Hatori used to wear a patch over his one eye too, for similar reasons, though he does still retain some of his sight in that eye. It wouldn't surprise me, however, if people decided to poke fun at your young master because of it, along with the black eye."

Tohru stewed over this for a moment. "You're right," she said. "It might cause some problems, but I know what we can do about it! I'll be right back!" She raced up the stairs and towards the bathroom where she rummaged around in a drawer she rarely used. After finding what she was looking for, she ran back downstairs with a small box. "We can use this!"

All three males looked at her rather oddly. Shigure was the first to crack a smile. "What an interesting idea, Tohru," he said in amusement, "but will he but up for the challenge?" He rubbed at his chin almost thoughtfully, resisting the urge to rub his hands together almost gleefully.

Ciel eyed the box with a bit of misgiving. "How will that help with my black eye?"

Sebastian found he was intrigued as well, though he rather thought he knew what was inside. "Would I be correct in guessing that this box contains cosmetics?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the suggestion and he backed up a few steps, running into his butler as he waved his good arm. "No! I refuse!"

Tohru held up the box. "Come on, Ciel! I only want to use some of the base to cover the bruising around your eye! It will make it less obvious! Promise! Even though I don't usually wear any, I do know what I'm doing! Uo taught me! And you can wash it off when we get back! Besides, lots of guys wear makeup now days."

Shigure nodded at this declaration. "It's true. I know quite a few men who wear makeup for various reasons." He didn't add that those males who he did know who wore makeup were usually cross-dressers or on the stage. He just wanted to see the young boy wear some because the idea was amusing.

Ciel turned to look up at Sebastian, his visible eye wide with a hint of confusion and a bit of pleading. He wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. If he were confronting Lizzy, he'd probably just give in. But should he this time?

Sebastian grinned back at his master. "I think it would not be a bad idea," he said, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "After all, young master, it would not do to allow the general masses have an opportunity to ridicule you due to circumstances under which you had no real control. I think it might not be a bad idea to allow Miss Tohru to "conceal" the evidence of your incident."

Ciel scowled at this. He definitely did not like the idea whatsoever, but he was also outnumbered. And short of ordering Sebastian to not allow this to happen, something that could be seen as really childish, he supposed it wouldn't hurt for him to give in. "Fine. But only enough to hide the bruising."

Tohru beamed at him. "Okay! Not a problem! Why don't you come over and sit down so I can do this more easily?" She walked over to the couch, setting her box of cosmetics on the coffee table.

With a bit of a sigh, Ciel came over and sat down opposite her, his free hand sitting idly in his lap. He really wished he had something, like his cane handle, to fiddle with though. He scrunched up his face as he closed his eye. "Just don't get any in my eye," he admonished.

Tohru had, meanwhile, had taken off the cap to a small tube of foundation, squirting a small amount on her finger. "Don't worry! I won't!" She started smoothing the light colored makeup over the boy's bluish-purple bruises on his face, being careful to stay as far away from his eye as was possible, given the circumstances.

Taking out a powder puff, she lightly dabbed over the makeup to set it with a complimentary powder that, oddly enough, matched his pale skin without looking caked on. She gave him a few more dabs with a light pink, to match the tone of his other cheek, then sat back. "I'm done! You can open your eyes now."

Ciel hesitantly opened his eye, almost absently feeling at the makeup-covered part of his face with his hand.

"Careful that you don't smear it," Tohru advised. "Even though I've set it with powder, it can still get smudged." She began packing up her little box. "Why don't you go look in the mirror? There's one in the bathroom just outside, near the kitchen." She finished packing her box and went upstairs to return it to its drawer.

Sebastian walked over to observed Tohru's handiwork. "If I didn't know what had happened, I would almost believe that you had never had a blackened eye," he said.

Shigure smirked. "Isn't she really something? To think she could do something as remarkable as disguise a black eye! Tohru really is something special!" He chuckled to himself.

Ciel stood and went to look for the restroom he'd been directed to, wondering if the makeup had done the job he'd been told it did, still not entirely believing it. The paste felt weird against his skin, though he was sure that if he ignored it, he'd probably eventually forget it was there.

Sebastian stayed behind with Shigure. He glanced over at the writer with a more serious expression. "Master Shigure, might I inquire as to whether or not Master Kyo has returned? I don't believe I have seen him yet this morning."

Shigure's expression darkened a bit, becoming more thoughtful. "No, you're not mistaken. He hasn't turned up yet, and I have to admit, it does worry me a bit. Sure he'll disappear for a while, though usually for less time than say, Hatsuharu would. And he does it even less now that Tohru's here. Hmm. Most unsettling."

Sebastian put one hand thoughtfully on his chin. "I find I must agree." It was indeed very unsettling. He'd have to keep an eye out for the boy while they were out and about. It was entirely possible that something very unfortunate had occurred to the lad, in which case investigating the matter was definitely called for. And the sooner, the better. He did, after all, have his master's orders to make sure things were well with the two friends.

Ciel stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit that he did look rather tired. But he also had to admit that Tohru's handiwork was fairly good. If it had not been for the slight swelling around his eye, and a slight discoloration, he would never believe he'd received a shiner.

He bit his lip in thought. Well, that was one problem solved, for now at any rate. He needn't fear going out in public and being ridiculed for being a ruffian of some nature, but there were still several points that needed taking care of. The first was that he definitely needed to blend in better with his surroundings. His attire, though apparently appropriate for the eighteenth century, was not proper for his current setting. There was also the matter of their missing quarry, and now Kyo.

He supposed they would have to employ methods similar to their investigation from back when Tohru and Kyo had been in his time. He doubted he'd be in any real danger so long as he stayed close to Tohru. After all, no one but her and Kyo knew who he was. He could send Sebastian out to investigate in short bursts, knowing his butler would always come should he have need.

With that decided, he turned away from the mirror. Time to rejoin the others and get their investigation underway.

Tohru returned to the main room as Ciel came back in from his trip to see the outcome of his mini-makeover. She smiled at his slightly discomfited expression, but could tell he was at least partially pleased by the outcome. "Looks like we're all ready! I checked to see if Yuki wanted to come, but he's still asleep. I've learned from experience that it's best not to wake him before he's ready."

Shigure resisted the urge to let out a loud guffaw at this explanation from Tohru, which was, indeed, at least to some point, true. Yuki was not a morning person, and how he managed to get up every day for school, remaining chipper as he left, was beyond him. He was usually more like a zombie, though, so that might have had something to do with it.

Sebastian raised a brow at this declaration but didn't question it. "Very well then, shall we be off?" He smiled grandly. "Is master Shigure intending to join us on this venture?"

The writer put up his hands in protest. "Oh no! I have a deadline that I have to meet this time. My editor is already threatening to do all kinds of dire things. You kids go along and enjoy yourselves. I'll just be here, sitting at my computer, slaving away." He put a hand dramatically up to his forehead, head thrown back as though he were in despair.

Ciel blinked. It was suddenly hard to resist the urge to either let his jaw drop or to let out a snort. He wasn't sure which he wanted to do, so he just stared at the older man with wide eyes, stretching the bruised muscles in ways that caused him to twinge ever so slightly.

Tohru shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Don't mind him," she said, glancing over at Ciel, "Shigure does a lot of stuff like that. I'm told it helps his creative juices flow."

"That's right!" Shigure grinned. "So you kids should get going! You don't want to be out too late now, right?"

Sebastian gave him a wry glance, wondering if he was being included in the "kids" group that the man was referring to, but decided to overlook it. "Master Shigure is quite right. We should probably be on our way. Miss Tohru, if you would be so kind as to lead the way?"

Tohru nodded. "Just let me get my bag!" She quickly ran to get it, having forgotten it upstairs.


	13. Information and Lolitas

Tessa smirked in triumph. "Yes! I've found you!" She hadn't been overly sure of his name, but since the records kept pictures as well, she'd finally been able to find his file. It had just taken longer than she'd hoped it would, but then, the files apparently went back quite a ways and it had taken her a moment to find the correct dates to search in. After that, with a bit of help from her magic, she'd been able to go through the files without too much difficulty.

She held up the papers marked with Kyo's name. They gave the general details, along with his grades, which were average. It also noted that he had some attitude problems and had been sent to the principal's office a few times. Apparently he'd also only recently started attending the school, having transferred over a little over a year ago.

Then she saw what she was looking for, information on others who knew him. There was a Shigure Sohma put down as his current guardian. He also, apparently, lived at the same location as this male. A few other names were added to the "family" section, including a Kazuma Sohma, who was actually labeled as his adoptive parent, which gave her momentary pause. Also listed was a Yuki Sohma, a name she recognized as belonging to the student council president. That might present some problems, she decided.

After going through a few more files, she found a whole slew of others who shared the same last name, including a Momiji Sohma and a Hatsuharu Sohma. And, after a little more digging, they all seemed to have one person in common, a Tohru Honda, who not only was in Kyo's class, but she also lived in the same house he did. She'd have to do something about that. But before she did that, she needed to know more.

* * *

 

Tohru was just about ready to open the front door when a knock sounded from the other side. She blinked in confusion. Who could be visiting at this time of day? She glanced back at Ciel and Sebastian, then turned back to open the door.

"You're home!" Momiji Sohma practically bounced into the main entryway, followed by a more sedately paced Hana.

"Momiji! I wasn't expecting you!" Tohru couldn't help but smile at the younger boy's exuberance. It was infectious, after all. "Hello, Hana."

Hana smiled back at her friend. "Hello, Tohru. I hope you don't mind. Momiji ran into me earlier this morning and I decided to follow him."

Momiji beamed. "That's right! I wanted to invite you guys to have a picnic!" He twirled around energetically, his arms spread out like airplane wings, acting like a child, even though he was already in high school.

When the strange, blonde-haired boy had first entered the room, Ciel had found himself quiet shocked, and, without thinking about it, he'd somehow managed to hide himself behind Sebastian's tall frame. He peered out almost warily. Why did this strange boy remind him of Lizzy? Was it because he was so energetic? That had to be it.

Sebastian had been momentarily taken aback by the sudden intrusion of what had to be another relation of the Sohmas, or, at the very least, a friend of Tohru's. Though he had gathered it was probably the latter from the name. It rang familiar with those mentioned as being part of the family. "Good morning," he greeted formally, offering a slight bow.

Momiji paused to glance at this strange, tall man who stood behind him. He blinked a few times, then stepped forward and offered his hand. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! I'm also one of Tohru's friends!" He noticed the younger boy standing just behind the odd man. He peered around the butler to get a better view.

Feeling a bit foolish, Ciel tried to straighten himself out, which was a little hard considering his good arm was in a sling.

Tohru noticed the direction everyone's attention had taken and quickly stepped in. "Oh, Momiji, Hana, this is Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. They came all the way from England to visit me! Ciel's an earl! Sebastian's his butler! Isn't it amazing?" She beamed at everyone around her.

Hana glanced over at the two strangers. She could feel a very unusual electrical wave coming from the both of them, but more so from the older man. She didn't think he was human; for all that he looked like one. They both had a residue about them that felt somewhat familiar, something she'd definitely felt within the last twenty-four hours. Were they the ones who had changed the fabric of time? Possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with unblinking eyes.

Ciel decided to stop acting childish and moved out from behind his butler. He gave a charming smile and half a bow. "The pleasure is mine," he said courteously. "I understand you are a friend of Tohru's?"

"Yes," she replied, still not blinking. "Tohru and I have been friends for many years. How long have you known her?"

Sebastian chose that moment to step in. "The young master and Miss Tohru have been exchanging written correspondence for the past half year. Is this not correct, young master?"

Ciel nodded and gave an almost shy smile. "Yes. We're written back and forth since that time."

Momiji stood back on his heels, sucking on his teeth, hand behind his back. "Say, why do you have your arm in a sling? Did something happen?"

Tohru's expression changed to one of shock. "Oh! That! Well…"

Ciel continued to smile. "Tohru invited me onto the roof to see the view, but I was careless and almost fell off. This is a result of that incident." He indicated his arm with a bit of a shrug.

Hana watched the exchange with little comment, finally deciding to slip back into the conversation. "It would appear that you were planning on going out. Am I correct?"

"Oh! Yes! We were going to take a tour of the city," Tohru answered brightly. "Ciel also wanted to find some clothes that were more—"

"Like what we're wearing?" Momiji interjected. "They are kind of funny looking." He leaned over to look at Ciel's high-heeled shoes. "Can you really walk in those things? I thought only girls wore them."

Ciel cringed slightly and his butler tensed. "I suppose they are rather gaudy, aren't they?" He lifted one heel, then the other, as if inspecting them.

"Perhaps it is what an earl wears," Hana said, sensing the odd pair's discomfort. "After all, each culture is different. Am I right?"

Tohru sent a silent thank you towards Hana, hoping that Momiji would buy the excuse. After all, she couldn't let them find out where Sebastian and Ciel really came from. She'd made a promise.

"Yes, that would be correct," Sebastian answered smoothly before Ciel could. "It is not uncommon for those in high society to wear such attire."

Momiji nodded. "Good. I almost thought you were trying to dress as a Lolita!"

Ciel blinked. It was the second time he'd heard someone say something along those lines. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "What, exactly, is a Lolita? I've heard the term one other time since we arrived, but I have no idea what it means."

Hana took that moment to step forward once more. "Lolita is a fashion trend," she explained. "There are many people our age who like to dress in the fashion, usually consisting of skirts and tops in the Victorian fashions of England. However, in your case, you would be sporting more the style of a Ōji Lolita, the boy's version where the wearer dresses more in the style of a Victorian era boy. There are many other types as well, such as the classic style, gothic style, and cute style."

Tohru's eyes sparkled in admiration. "Wow, Hana! I didn't know you knew so much about fashion! That's amazing!"

Momiji looked somewhat confused. "So, are you saying this guy here," and he indicated Ciel with a pointing thumb, "is actually a girl dressed up like a Victorian era boy? Wow! That's kind of like Ritsu! Only he doesn't dress like a Loli. He just dresses up in kimonos. And sometimes Yuki too. He did wear that dress at the cultural festival, after all, and a lot of people do say he could pass for a girl."

Ciel stamped his foot. "I'm not a girl!" His action sent a jolt through him that made him wince as his arm was jostled and his headache pinged. Having had to pretend to be a girl with the Viscount Druitt had been humiliating enough. There was no way he would allow himself to be mistaken for a girl again.

Sebastian refrained from letting out the chuckle that wanted to come out, having to stifle it with one gloved hand. He remembered having dressed Ciel in an elegant gown to fool the Viscount during their investigation of Jack the Ripper. He was well aware of how uncomfortable the boy was with even the idea that someone might think him of the wrong gender.

"Just because one dresses in the Ōji Lolita style does not mean they are female," Hana emphasized, sensing the discomfort Momiji's comment had caused. "Even though the Lolita fashion is typically worn by females, males also like to occasionally dress the part. It is very possible that whoever you encountered earlier thought you were dressing as such."

Momiji put one hand to his chin, as though thinking. "No wonder you want to find some different clothes! Especially if these are the only kind you brought! You'd stick out like a sore thumb! I know I wouldn't like it if someone called me something I wasn't."

"Which is precisely why the young master would like to venture out at this time," Sebastian interjected, reminding everyone that they were on their way out the door.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't you two come with us! Wouldn't that be more fun?"

Momiji practically jumped up and down. "I'd go anywhere with you, Tohru! You know that!"

"Shopping does sound fun," Hana added. She was thinking of the possibility of convincing Tohru to try on a few more cutesy items. Though she, herself, did not wear such attire, she felt that Tohru should wear more such items, like a doting mother trying to spoil her little girl, who was oblivious to the fact. "Perhaps we might be able to have that picnic Momiji mentioned earlier while we are out."

Tohru looked over at Ciel and Sebastian. "Is that okay? I know you wanted to spend time with me and everything, but maybe it will be more fun this way?"

Ciel felt like gritting his teeth in frustration and annoyance, but he was a gentleman, if nothing else, and an Earl at that. He had his reputation to maintain, even if he was not in his own time period. Not to mention that he was in the presence of ladies, and Sebastian would probably make him do it anyway. He might as well pretend it was a good idea and go along with it. At least he'd still be able to be out and about, investigating as he was supposed to be doing.

He made himself smile. "I would like that very much," he said cheerfully, pulling out all the stops, like he did when he was placating Lizzy.

Hana wasn't fooled though. She gave him a bemused look. "If everything is settled, I think we should be on our way."

"I know!" Momiji jumped again as they closed the door behind them. "I can call a taxi! And I'll pay for it too! After all, I'm the one who wanted to tag along."

Tohru almost froze as he spoke. "Momiji! I can't let you do that!"

Hana put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why don't you let him," she suggested quietly. "I don't think your friends would do so well walking the entire time." She glanced pointedly at Ciel. She could already tell that he was weaker than was typical for someone of his age.

Tohru let out a bit of a sigh but she smiled. "You're right."

"Yay!" Momiji twirled around and pulled out his cell phone to call for a cab.


	14. Wardrobes and Visitors

 

Tessa carefully put back all of the files in the exact order she'd found them. She had to make sure her tracks were covered in case someone discovered something was going on, like that Hanajima girl who had been lurking outside the school. She'd have to do something about that snoop as well, though she wasn't strictly sure if she'd been snooping or not. Either way, she didn't like her and that was reason enough.

She reached out a mental hand towards the unconscious Kyo in her lair. He had not so much as moved while she'd been gone, but she would have t do something with him soon as well. He was mortal and needed nourishment of some kind. It would not do to starve her new toy. But she would have to do it in such a way as to not disturb the still delicate connection that was forming between them. Already she could feel the tingling of his soul connecting with hers as her magic poked and pried and practically drilled into his. By this time tomorrow, she would be able to explore basic memories. And not too long after that, she'd be able to read his every memory and use them against him and his friends.

She almost squealed in delight, arms drawn up to her chest as she contained the glee she felt bubbling inside. It would not do to leave too many spiritual ripples in the area. She wasn't sure if that Hanajima girl was still nearby or not. She couldn't get any real reading off of her, and that definitely bothered her. Her investigation had shown that she was also connected to Tohru Honda, who was somehow connected with Kyo. It was yet another good reason to get rid of her. Now all she had to do was make her plans and set them in motion. And to do that, she needed to do a little more background work, especially in the area of spying on her intended victims.

Tessa jumped down from the desk she'd been sitting on and looked around, making sure everything was back in place, then left the room, making sure the door was locked. She now knew where to find Kyo's residence. That was the first place to start.

The taxicab dropped off the rather odd group in front of the shopping district. True to his word, Momiji paid the fare and made arrangements for them to be picked up later that afternoon.

* * *

 

The moment Ciel stepped from the cab, with Sebastian's help, he found that he couldn't help but stare. Though he had been in many areas of London, and several other places in both America and England, he could not say he had seen a place like where he found himself. Everything seemed brightly colored, or made to stand out in one fashion or another. And there were a lot of different stores almost all squished into one area, with open air shops skirting the sidewalks. Not to mention the number of people milling about. It was an absolute nightmare as far as security was concerned. He felt a bit more exposed than he cared for, especially since several people stared at him as they passed the group.

Momiji whistled to himself as he walked on his heels. "Well, here we are! This is one of the best places to shop for clothes, or anything else for that matter! You'll also find the best selection here too!"

Tohru gave him a big smile. "Momiji, you're amazing! I didn't know you knew about so many kinds of shopping areas!"

Hana's face remained neutral as they began to walk. She was trying to close her senses off to the various waves of electrical pulses coming off of so many people. It was almost overwhelming, even though she'd gotten used to zoning out on most of them. Sometimes, however, some waves crashed more persistently against her mind than others did. It gave her a more distracted air than was usual, for all that she also kept a sharp sense on everything around her, especially upon her friends and new acquaintances.

Sebastian watched this strange girl with some interest. She was not the typical human, by any stretch of the imagination. He hadn't really had a chance to focus his attentions on her, even though they'd been in the same vehicle for a good ten minutes. He had been too busy keeping an open ear on his young master's condition, as well as musing over some of his own thoughts on their particular assignment and how to go about achieving it.

He glanced at her now, following a few feet back from the rest of the group so that he could observe them all with one glance. He was also keeping his sense open for any sign of Kyo, who the others had either chosen to dismiss, or had forgotten about. No one had really mentioned doing anything to find the lad, and so he would do as much as he could to ascertain his whereabouts while in the company of his master, unless it became an order to search independently, of course.

But now he kept a portion of his mind focused on this strange girl named Saki Hanajima. What exactly was she? Her soul felt different than the typical, to be sure. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt a soul like hers before. It was almost as if there were a nearly impenetrable wall around it that only let out enough of the essence to tempt someone like himself. Of course, he was sure he could actually extract it without harm to himself, if he really cared to try, but it was not in his orders to do so, nor was it something he felt inclined to do either. He found he was more curious than anything.

"This one should do," Tohru said as she led them to a relatively popular clothing store that catered more to the younger audiences. She had heard that a lot of the Sohma cousins shopped at this particular store.

Ciel glanced up at the signboard announcing the name of the establishment. It was a rather splashy name that didn't seem to have anything to do with clothing, but there were a lot of display dummies in the windows, sporting some of the latest fashions, which were a great deal more plain than what he was used to wearing. He felt some misgivings as they entered the shop.

"I know the way to the boys' section," Momiji announced, and took over leading the way as the party skirted around giggling pre-adulescent girls and boys.

Ciel found that he was now hanging back closer to his butler. Seeing so many children near his age was somehow disconcerting. He wasn't sure if he felt superior to them, overwhelmed by them, or simply out of place. One thing was certain, he was not like those his age. And how could he be? After all, he'd given up most childish things when he'd made a contract with a demon and "come back from the dead". To play the kinds of games he liked best, he had had to learn not to be overly childish, though sometimes he played the role as the situation demanded. Circumstance had aged him beyond his years.

Sebastian glanced down at his young charge, feeling the confusion of emotion coming from him. He rather thought the experience would be good for the lad, though he could understand why he'd draw back from those around him, what with there being so many, and with a good deal of them staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"They're staring at me," Ciel said from behind his clenched teeth. It was the same kind of stare he'd gotten from those older ruffians the previous day when he'd first heard the term "loli". It made him feel extremely self-conscious and he found he had to take his hat off and try to hide it under one arm, which left him possibly looking even more strange, as his other arm was in a sling.

Sebastian glanced down at the top of his head. "Ignore them, young master," he responded quietly. "Soon you will blend in with the crowd and you won't need feel out of place."

Momiji had stopped in front of the appropriate section now and had started to look critically at some of the shirts and pants on the racks and displays. "Hmm, what do you think Tohru?"

Tohru, having been called upon for her advise, moved forward to look at what was available. Her eyes went large at all the choices. "I don't know! Should he wear something more popular or something more practical?" If it had been up to her, she'd have gone more practical, but she couldn't decide.

Hana moved over to help select some items for Ciel's inspection. "If we were shopping for Megumi, I would suggest lots of black," she offered helpfully. "However, I'm not sure how helpful that advise would be to Ciel. I do think, though, that he would look rather good in the color."

Ciel, finding himself suddenly the object of scrutiny, found that he drew even closer to Sebastian, pressing his back against the butler's legs. Why did he feel so insecure? He couldn't explain it and it made him mad. "I wear a great deal of black," he almost retorted.

Sebastian found himself smiling in amusement. "The young master also looks quite well in darker shades of blue, as well as brown and pink." His smile widened as he mentioned the more feminine color.

Ciel scowled up at him. "Very funny, Sebastian. I did not wear that color by choice, as I'm sure you are well aware."

Tohru listened to this exchange with interest. "Mom always told me that pink is a very manly color," she said, "though I was never sure why."

Hana smiled at her friend's momentary confusion. "Pink can indeed be considered a manly color, but I think that we should forgo suggesting anything with that color at this time. It would seem that most items in that shade are meant more for the female gender." She indicated the girls' section with a nod of her head.

Ciel continued to scowl. "I refuse to wear pink or anything of a girly nature." Horrible thoughts of Lizzy's attempts to make him cute passed through his head, though he had to stifle a bit of a snort when the image of Sebastian wearing a pink bonnet randomly popped into his thoughts. He quickly cleared his throat to cover his slight smile. It would have been more effective if he'd had a free hand to move to his mouth like he was smothering a cough, but it would do.

Sebastian took a step forward. "Allow me to do the selecting of the young master's attire. As I am the one who generally knows his usual tastes, I believe that I am the best qualified to judge which articles of clothing would best suit him."

Tohru nodded with slightly wide eyes. "You're right, Sebastian! I almost forgot that you knew those kinds of things!" She moved to one side to let the butler closer to the clothing racks.

The butler smiled warmly. "Now then, shall we begin with this?" He held up a pair of dark khaki pants.

* * *

 

Yuki stumbled out of bed a little past eleven. Still half asleep, he made his way downstairs. It was nice to be able to sleep in for once. He yawned just inside of the kitchen, half expecting to see Tohru at the stove, cooking up something for either a late breakfast or early lunch. But he was met with silence.

Still groggy, he moved to the fridge and found something to nibble on, probably some kind of leftovers from the night before. He wasn't awake enough to tell. Having satisfied his stomach enough to keep it from rumbling, he washed his hands and wandered around the house, wondering where everyone was.

Remembering that they had house guests, he looked upstairs first, but found every room empty. Wandering back downstairs, he found Shigure's den also empty. He scratched his head. While it wasn't unusual for everyone to be off doing something, he didn't recall there being any plans set about the day. Maybe they were all just outside.

He headed out the backdoor to check on the garden, not seeing Tohru, or anyone else out there. No one was doing laundry. No one was weeding. He moved to the front of the house to check there, but with nothing to show for his efforts. He was about to head back inside when he thought he saw someone coming down the road so he paused, waiting to see who was coming. His eyes went wide in surprise the moment he recognized the person coming towards him.

Tessa had endeavored to seek out Kyo's house, and, after some missteps had finally found her way to the address given on his school records. She had the house just in sight when she realized that someone was standing on the front porch. Who was he again? A quick mental look at the pictures filed in her head told her he was Kyo's cousin, as well as the student council president, Yuki Sohma. What an interesting occurrence to meet him right off on her initial investigation.

"Good morning," Yuki greeted, once Tessa had come close enough to deem a greeting necessary. He wasn't sure why she was there. Shigure's house was more out of the way on purpose. And most people from school did not visit it. Perhaps that was due to the fact that most who would want to were members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. They apparently had strict rules about going to his house that he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. Tessa obviously did not adhere to those rules.

She pretended surprise. It seemed the best point of attack under the circumstances. She looked up at him with blinking eyes. "Oh, hello. You're Yuki Sohma, right? I'm Tessa Harbinger." She extended a hand for him to take.

He took it with a look of confusion on his face. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to shake it or kiss it, though why he thought that, he wasn't sure either. There was something different about this girl and he couldn't immediately understand it. His brain still wasn't completely awake yet, despite having been up for about an hour now, something that was not usually the case, but his mind refused to completely focus. He wasn't sure why or if he cared at the moment. "Um, yes. That's right. Nice to meet you."

Tessa raised her brows ever so slightly at his obvious confusion. She could sense a similarity to her prisoner in spirit, but there was nowhere near the same kind of level of energy. She wasn't sure why this was the case, unless it was because they were not immediate relatives, but cousins, as the school files had told her. Of course, it was also possible that his talents lay more in other areas. Most of the girls were totally smitten with him, though she really couldn't understand why. He seemed too much of a simpleton.

She glanced around idly at the yard. "I was just out taking a walk," she confided. "I didn't mean to trespass on your property. I had no idea there was even a house out this way."

Yuki laughed a bit uncomfortably. "Well, yes. We like to live a bit more quietly than most." Why was his brain being so sluggish this morning? It was like someone had raised a shushing finger to keep his thoughts back.

She smiled warmly. "Do you live alone?" She knew the answer to this already, but wondered if she could ease the information out of him about who else might be there. Offhand, she couldn't sense the presence of any other souls, which felt unusual to her. Where were the others? And there was the faint hint of something else there that she couldn't quite catch. What was it? She'd felt it before, she was sure, but it was too faint to give her much information.

Yuki shook his head. "No. This is my cousin's house, but he seems to be out at the moment." Something told him not to say anything else. Again, he wasn't sure why. That shushing finger remained firmly in place, keeping his thoughts sluggish.

Tessa stored that little bit away. What her senses told her seemed to be true. Yuki was alone right now, but he didn't seem to pose much of a threat. He seemed rather a dullard, despite his popularity. Why on earth was he so popular? Did the girls here just like stupid men? She shook the thought from her mind. That was not why she was there.

Yuki was about to suggest she come in for a moment when something whispered in the back of his head that it would not be a good idea. And he found he had to agree. With the curse, and being alone in a house with a girl, it definitely would not be a good idea. He would have no one to help him if a situation arose. He'd have to do something quick to encourage her to leave. "I was actually just on my way out," he said without thinking.

Tessa blinked in surprise. Hadn't he been heading inside when she'd come up from the road? No matter. His thoughts seemed slow and sluggish. He probably didn't know which way he was going. He wouldn't be a threat at all. The others who lived there, though, she wasn't sure about. That's what she had to find out, and it would be easier to decide that if she could feel their souls up close and personal, but with them gone, that was impossible. She'd have to come back later, or look into some of her other leads, like Kyo's foster father.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," she apologized. "I'll just finish my walk." She turned around and headed back down the road. Something didn't quite feel right about either that boy or that house, though she couldn't say for sure what it was. Why did it her brain feel slightly hazy going there? Like she'd walked into a cloud? She made a fist, catching a random strand of energy in her hand. She would analyze it once she was out of sight.

Yuki watched her leave, not offering another word as she turned around. He felt a sudden sense of relief flood through him as she moved out of sight. He shook his head as if to clear it from tangled thoughts and absently went into the house, feeling suddenly much more awake. What was with that girl? And what had just happened?

"Shigure?" He searched the house again, now more awake. He wasn't entirely surprised to find that no note had been left in the older Sohma's den. He was always off doing something. He was a bit surprised, however, not to find one from Tohru. She was usually very conscientious about leaving things like that if she had to go and no one else was home.

Yuki blinked as he suddenly realized that not only was Kyo not there, but no one seemed to have done anything about finding him. Or was that the reason why everyone was gone? He wasn't sure and so he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Shigure's number, hoping the man had taken his own cell with him. He didn't use it often, but sometimes he actually had it turned on.


	15. Search and Shopping

Shigure'd had a grim determined expression on his face when he'd set out that morning. He'd purposely waited until Tohru and her friends had left before he set about on his mission, with perhaps an uncharacteristic determination, considering his objective was not to manipulate someone but to find them. He had not forgotten about Kyo, and the fact that he had not yet returned was indeed a very bad sign, especially after learning that the boy had never made it to his karate practice the night before.

He'd already called a few of the cousins, just in case he'd dropped by to see them. Kagura had not heard a thing and he'd had to quickly reassure her that nothing was wrong to keep her from charging over and wreaking some kind of havoc in his house searching for him. He didn't want to tell Akito of the disappearance just yet either, because that could possibly put a kink in his plans with Tohru. The head of house would likely do something incredibly unreasonable that might ruin everything he was working so hard to achieve.

Hatsuharu hadn't heard a thing from his older cousin either, but he offered to help in the search. There was no way Shigure could keep his concern from this younger cousin. Even though the boy had a black side, his white side more than leant itself to concern for his fellow blood relative and he'd insisted on knowing the details. And so Haru and Shigure now walked side by side, searching for the missing orange-haired boy.

They'd covered quite a bit of ground, considering they were both walking. And since Haru was more familiar with Kyo's usual haunts and paths, Shigure had let him take the lead. But so far, their search had revealed nothing worth mentioning.

Haru found a convenient bench and slumped down into it. "We might as well just admit we're getting nowhere. If Kyo wanted to be found, we'd have found him by now."

Shigure was half inclined to agree. It was less likely that he'd been abducted and more likely that he'd run off, though the reason behind that would certainly be useful. He let out a sigh, thinking about Tohru's panicked state last night. Once she remembered that Kyo was missing, and realized that no one had done anything seeming productive about looking for him, she would probably set off into a frenzy of panic and he couldn't have that happen.

"Let's look a little longer," he said, running one hand through his hair. "Maybe we'll find something on the way to Kazuma's place that will tell us something. After all, he was supposedly headed that way when he disappeared."

In his pocket, something vibrated. The sound became more audible as his phone rang.

Haru glanced pointedly at his older cousin. "You gonna answer that?"

"Hmm?" Shigure looked a bit confused, then realized the vibrating coming from his pocket wasn't his imagination. He pulled the device out and looked at it, just as it stopped ringing. "Missed call," he announced. "I can find out who later. Or, if it's really important, they can try again. We have a cat to find." He slid the phone back into his pocket.

Haru nodded as he stood. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll have something to tell Tohru by the end of the day."

* * *

 

* * *

Tessa held the thin strand of something she'd randomly grasped back at Yuki Sohma's house. She hadn't had time to look at it until she'd safely reached her little nest. And her first priority was to look in on Kyo. She had to mentally remind herself that she'd have to find him some kind of nourishment before the day was out. After all, it would not do to have her newest toy sicken and die before she'd had a chance to really play with him.

But she put those thoughts aside as she held up the strand of energy with two fingers, examining. She gave it a little poke with one finger, and then settled it into a crucible, where she stirred it around with a bone. It appeared as fragile as spider silk, and yet was incredibly strong for such a small filament. She could faintly feel a signature coming from it, one she thought she recognized, but couldn't but a name to whom she thought might own it. It was almost as if it had some kind of repulsing affect that kept her from just grasping the truth.

"Who do you belong to," she mused aloud. "Whoever you are, you are someone to deal with cautiously." She wondered why it had been there in the first place. It was definitely out of place, as far as she was concerned. And it was less than likely that it had wandered there of its own accord. Spiritual energies did not just do that.

She tapped one finger on her worktable. Should she attempt to find out who this energy belonged to? Or should she move onto her next location of interest, Kyo's foster father's house? Both were important, but which was the more pressing?

* * *

 

* * *

Ciel pouted. After about an hour of trying on various clothes, he was finally more "modernly" attired, though he couldn't say that he liked it. He felt like a delinquent wearing the far too casual outfit of what he'd been told consisted of a pair of denim jeans and a polo shirt in light blue with some kind of company signature embroidered on it. His arms felt naked under the short sleeves. He felt naked with only the one actual layer of clothing to cover him, despite reassurances that he was completely modest.

"Ciel! You look so cute!" Tohru couldn't help but give him a half hug, careful to mind his encased arm.

Pink highlighted the boy's cheeks as he turned his head away. Cute was not something a noble should look, and definitely not one of the male sex. And though he wouldn't admit it, the slight red on his cheeks was due to fatigue as well. The continual putting on and taking off of different articles of clothing, albeit with Sebastian's help, had exhausted him. His shoulder also did not appreciate the constant abuse, no matter how gentle his butler had been with his assistance.

Momiji glanced thoughtfully at the transformed earl, one finger to his chin as he thought. Something was still off about his outfit. What was it? "Ah!" He pointed at the slightly younger boy's shoes, still the Victorian era style of higher heels. "Even if you wear clothes like everyone else, you'll stick out like a sore thumb with those shoes."

Everyone's attention turned to the very elegant shoes Ciel was wearing, dark leather, and higher heels. They definitely looked like something a woman would wear, instead of a boy his age. At least in their current time. And they definitely did not match the more casual outfit he was now wearing.

Sebastian pocketed the remaining money from purchasing his master's new wardrobe as he attended to what everyone was saying. "Master Momiji has indeed made a most excellent point," he commented. "Though your clothing may fit the role, your footwear does not. We must remedy this situation immediately."

Ciel was about to let out a protest but decided against it. Their conversation had drawn the attention of several shoppers ready to pay for their purchases so he wisely kept his mouth shut and just nodded, something that made his head ping and he winced ever so slightly. "Fine."

The butler glanced over towards the two girls and their younger friend. "Where should we go now to procure the young master with appropriate footwear?" He already had a fairly good inkling of where to go, having quickly canvassed the area while they were not looking, but it was only proper to allow those who were local to play lead.

Hana glanced over at Tohru, who blinked back. "The best place for buying shoes would be in a shoe store," she said. "Wouldn't you agree, Tohru?"

Tohru started, having been lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "Oh! Right! A shoe store! I think there's one just a few shops down!" She glanced over at Ciel, wondering how he was feeling. After all, it was only last night that he'd fallen off the roof and hit his head. She noticed him wincing ever so slightly. "Um, maybe we should take a break first though."

Hearing the concern in her tone, Sebastian also glanced towards his master and noted the slight alteration to his coloring that the pain he must be feeling brought out. "Perhaps Miss Tohru is correct in believing a small break is in order," he seconded. "Is there a convenient place where we might sit for a moment while the young master recovers?"

Momiji pointed out a small food establishment across the street. "We could go over there," he suggested. "We can also get some lunch!" His words reminded everyone that it was past lunchtime and they had not yet eaten.

Ciel's stomach rumbled slightly at the suggestion of food and the matter was settled. They walked over to the establishment and found a table, where Hana was asked to look after the boy while they ordered.

Tohru went up to the counter and looked over the menu. "Something not too hard," she mused to herself, remembering Hatori's orders from the night before. "It has to be gentle on his stomach. Ah!" Her eyes lit up as she noticed one of the menu sections advertised smoothies. She pointed it out to Sebastian, who had joined her. "One of those would probably be best."

Sebastian peered up at the menu, then nodded slightly. "Yes, I do believe that will do," he agreed. Ciel would probably not agree, however, but the boy would learn to deal accordingly. And once he was definitely feeling better, they would allow him to eat more solid items that would, no doubt, give him a greater feeling of satiety. But, until that time, the frozen beverage would have to do.

The butler insisted on paying for everyone's food and the order was soon placed. Hana had already told Tohru what her preference was so that part had been easily taken care of. Momiji took a bit longer to decide.

It did not take long to get everyone safely situated at the table, their order in front of them. It was Hana, however, who noted that the only one without any food in front of them was Sebastian, who actually chose to stand behind his master. "Aren't you going to eat, master butler?" She was very curious as to how he'd react to her question.

Sebastian gave her a slight smile. "It is not seemly for a servant to eat with his master," he said simply.

Momiji nodded. None of the servants in the Main House ate with those of importance inside. They took their meals later, when they would not bother anyone. It was a servant's job, after all, to be ready to do whatever was needed at any given time. And even though his own house didn't have servants, he'd been at the Main House enough to know how it worked.

Tohru wisely did not mention that the butler had once, as far as she knew, eaten at the same time, and at the same table as his master. Of course, she was sure he had done so to humor her. Not even when she'd been back in England, during their time period, had the servants eaten with the others. Of course, she also knew, though she would never admit it even to herself, that Sebastian did not really need to eat human food.

Ciel ignored all of their comments as he stared moodily at the Styrofoam cup in front of him. This was definitely not his idea of real food, but he knew that trying to persuade Sebastian otherwise, and Tohru, for that matter, was useless. He dutifully sipped at the frozen beverage through the straw provided. At least it tasted good.

 

 

* * *

Shigure and Hatsuharu had decided to recreate the route Kyo likely took to Kazuma's house last night. Haru knew the area fairly well, even if he did get lost a lot, and made guesses as to which particular route he'd take to get there the fastest. After all, he knew his cousin was very gung-ho about his martial arts training.

"If I were Kyo, I'd take this street," he commented as they stood at a corner. "It cuts down half the time from the station." He pointed down one lane with a gloved hand.

"Hmm," Shigure mused, then headed down the street indicated, walking slowly. "Maybe he dropped something that will tell us he really went this way. After all, Kyo is rather careless sometimes."

Haru nodded, his face mostly expressionless. "Yeah. Maybe." He scanned the ground as he walked, hoping that his older cousin was right that they might find something Kyo had accidentally lost.

Shigure stopped in mid-stride, bending down to pick something up. "Hmm? What's this?" He picked up a thin woven band. "This looks like something Tohru made," he commented.

Haru moved over to investigate, taking the strand from the writer's fingers. "Yeah, you're right. Tohru gave this to him last week at school. He kept it on his wrist, hidden by his sleeves so that no one knew he was wearing. But why would it be here on the ground?"

Shigure stood from his half crouch and stared at the woven band, the muted colors winking up at him in the early afternoon light. "A good question. He probably wouldn't take it off unless he was getting rid of it. And from what you said, he probably wanted to keep it around, even if he was embarrassed to wear it."

Haru glanced wryly over at his cousin. "Hey, think you could use this to track him down?"

Shigure blinked in confusion. "What? How could I use that to track him down? It's just a piece of string!"

Haru's expression remained fairly flat as he continued to star at his cousin. "You're a dog right? Can't you just use your sense of smell to find him?"

"Um…" Shigure resisted the urge to bite his lip. "It doesn't quite work that way," he tried to laugh, sounding more forced than anything as he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"I could find a girl so you'll transform," Haru offered. "That way we don't have to worry about waiting for you to get too stressed about it. And I can knock her out before she really sees anything."

"How about we….not do that, okay?" Shigure edged away from his white and black haired cousin, eyes wide. "Besides! I'm not a bloodhound! If I'd thought something like that would have worked, I'd already be three steps ahead of you by grabbing one of his shirts before we left!'

Haru nodded slowly. "Ah, so you did think about doing that."

Shigure laughed nervously, unable to deny it.

"Well," Haru shrugged, "at least we know he came this way, even if he didn't make it to Shishu's. That's something, right?"


	16. Movies and Complications

Ciel had to admit that modern shoes were far more comfortable than his own. Of course, they lacked the finesse of his more classical footwear, but the pair of sneakers Momiji had found for him, called Shape Ups, were very comfortable indeed, and still gave him that little bit of extra height that he had come to love from his usual heeled shoes. But how on earth did they make them so soft inside? They were obviously not made of leather. Well, that didn't matter at the moment, he decided as he walked around in his new shoes.

Another point was that they seemed rather to look like a boat because of the size of the sole. And why on earth did the shoes seem to want to cause a rocking motion each time he took a step? He knew that if he continued to think about it, he'd probably find that it was causing his leg muscles to move in ways they were not necessarily accustomed to being moved.

Sebastian smiled behind his master. The boy looked nothing like what he had before they'd left the house that morning, or even from England. If he had been a normal human, with normal human senses, he would likely have never recognized the boy in his new attire, though the eye patch would have been a dead give away from the front, at least to anyone who knew the young earl.

Tohru had to stop and admire the handiwork of the day. "I can't believe it! You don't look anything like yourself!" She clapped her hands in excitement. She wondered how Shigure would react when they returned home. It would be so much fun if he was unable to immediately recognize their young guest.

"Yes," Hana chimed in. "It's amazing what a little more modern looking clothes will do for a person." She'd been mulling over the electrical waves emitting from both the butler and his master the entire time they'd been out and about. She'd come to the conclusion that Sebastian was not human and that they were both not exactly who they said they were, at least not so far as time went. She could still feel the lingering threads of disrupted time around them, the same threads she'd felt the day before at eleven and eleven minutes. To be completely truthful, she also had to admit that they were the same strands she'd felt on both Tohru and Kyo several months before, after that rather random storm.

Momiji pursed his lips as he thought. "He may look different but that ring definitely stands out." He pointed to the ring on Ciel's left thumb, a rather large blue stone cut in a rectangular shape. "Maybe you should put it somewhere for safe keeping." He didn't mention the other ring on the boy's right hand.

Ciel stopped, looking affronted. "Put it away for safe keeping? The ring that signifies the house of Phantomhive? This ring has been in my family for generations! I don't care how outlandish it looks! I won't do it! Not even for a thousand crowns!"

Momiji looked rather taken back by this declaration as he sucked on his bottom lip. "Well, I guess that's okay too," he finally said. "After all, if it is an important family item, I'd probably want to keep it close by too."

Sebastian smiled. If only they knew what that ring really meant. Out of those assembled, only himself, Ciel, and possibly Tohru, understood what that ring meant. It was both an heirloom and a chain that would drag its master down into the very pits of hell. It was a symbol of his ties with the royal family as their doer of dirty deeds. As Ciel had once said, it has seen the end of each of its bearers and it would eventually see the end of the boy earl as well.

Tohru could sense the sudden tension in the air and it made her uncomfortable. She already knew that Ciel could be difficult, when he wanted to be, but having something like this come out was definitely more than she wanted on what was supposed to be a relaxing outing. "Okay then," she said too brightly, "what else should we do?"

Hana blinked, giving a very subtle shake of her shoulders. "Yes," she agreed. "What else shall we do?" She glanced impassively at Momiji.

The blonde haired boy closed one eye as he thought, one finger to his chin. "I know! Why don't we go see a movie!" He seemed pleased with this idea. After all, he knew that Tohru didn't see many, and he wanted to relieve her obvious discomfort.

Hana nodded. "A fine idea. Would Ciel and his butler like to see a movie?" Despite her casual expression, her eyes probed both the butler and his master with an intensity that even the boy couldn't help but feel. She was fairly certain that neither knew what a movie was, unless they'd had some time to research the subject, which was less than likely.

Ciel was taken aback only for a moment, sensing the air of challenge coming from the black-haired girl. Did she know something she shouldn't? Or was he just imaging things? His visible eye narrowed almost imperceptibly. He'd have to keep an eye on this friend of Tohru's. She was far too observant and might prove a hindrance to their investigation. "I would not mind," he answered after his moment of hesitation. "After all, it is but an innocent diversion. Wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

The butler nodded almost imperceptibly, smiling knowingly. He had, perhaps, a better grasp on what the party was talking about, at least more so than his master did apparently. But it wouldn't take much to discover what a "movie" was, though he rather thought it had something to do with motion from the term used.

Kyo felt like a swimmer drowning in inky black water. He was completely submerged, unsure which way was up or down, left or right. He flailed his arms, trying to hold is breath, but he could feel the strain of air that wanted to escape his aching lungs. How long had he been like this? Minutes? Seconds? Hours? Days? He wasn't sure.

How had it all started? He wasn't entirely sure. His mind felt oddly fuzzy, with an undertone of something that tried to tell him it was best to just let himself sink to the bottom of whatever pool he was in, just sink to the bottom and stay there. It would be easier. All he had to do was give up, just stop moving, stop trying to reach the top.

But he couldn't do that. There was no way he could allow himself to just give up, admit defeat. He would find the end of this and be free of whatever black water he was in. He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let himself. He would wear himself out if he had to. He would hold on, until someone could come rescue him.

Around him, shimmering black, red, and green snakes floated in the dark water, intertwining around him, whispering in hisses that he should just give up, give in. Drown. Just drown. They were waiting for any sign of weakness to attack him, pull him down. But, for now, they were kept at bay, gleefully waiting, because they knew eventually his mind would tire, his legs sink like weights, and he would succumb completely.

* * *

 

* * *

Shigure scratched at the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what else to do. They'd combed the area as thoroughly as they could, and hadn't found any other traces that might suggest Kyo had been there. But Haru was convinced he'd at least made it that far, before he suddenly up and vanished.

Haru leaned against one of the many fences in the area. "There's no way he'd just throw that bracelet away," he mused. "Not knowing where it came from. So he either dropped it as a clue, or it came off without his knowing about it."

Shigure sighed. "Even knowing that, it still leaves the possibility that it came off because it wasn't secure enough when he was running away, though, I have to admit, the evidence doesn't seem to suggest he did run away."

"Yeah," Haru said dismally. He kicked at the sidewalk with the toes of one of his boots. "But where did he go? Did something happen to him? What if he transformed? Did someone see him?"

Shigure folded his arms. "That's far too many questions and conjectures for my taste. But one thing is certain, if we can't find him by tonight, tomorrow we'll have to let Akito know. Of course, I'd rather not," he added at a look from Haru. "After all, I don't want to even imagine how mad he'll be when he finds out." The very thought made him shudder.

"Do you even have to tell him?" Haru pushed away from the fence. "I mean, what he doesn't know won't kill him. Can't you wait, at least for a few more days?"

The writer let out his breath in one long sigh, his shoulders sagging. "I suppose, but it's probably better that he hear it from me than from anyone else, and the chances of him hearing it from someone else rise the longer we wait."

Haru nodded. It was a dangerous rope they were walking on. It could snap on them at any second. "Fair enough. Well, let's not let the day go. Back to work."

Shigure frowned but followed after his younger cousin. After all, he knew more about Kyo's usual hideouts and hangouts than he did. Neither noticed a dark presence peering out at them from a small nook of a shadow.

* * *

 

* * *

The movie theater was massive. At least as far as Ciel was concerned. It was amazing to think that there was such a large building meant purely for entertainment purposes, outside of an actual theater for stage plays. And even though Sebastian had found out exactly what a movie was, thanks to some quick subterfuge, the size of the building still blew his mind away.

"How many different theaters did you say this building houses?" he asked as he stared up at the façade that made the front of the building look like some kind of futuristic structure he'd never seen before, not even in the time he found himself in. It was so outlandish and bizarre.

Momiji shielded his eyes against the sun as he looked up at the marquee outside the building that advertised what movies were playing. "Twenty-five," he answered, pointing at the lists of movies above them. "And each one is shown on an IMAX style screen."

Ciel blinked, not sure what the boy meant by IMAX. It must be some kind of technology, though what kind, he wasn't sure. The very idea of a movie, of what it was, still made his mind spin a bit. He'd heard of something akin to the principle before, but they were small trinkets in comparison to what was before his eyes as they stepped into the main lobby, which was easily the size of his front foyer back home at the Phantomhive Manor.

The closest thing his time held to a "movie" was one of those kinetiscope things he'd heard about but never taken the time to actually look into beyond the potential for adding it to his business enterprises, though, at the time, it hardly seemed like anything would come of it. After all, who would want to see the same thing over and over, exactly the same way every time? Theater was far more entertaining. But, apparently, his thinking had been wrong, along with that of many others who believed that the motion picture had no future. Learning that not only had they been wrong, but that it had developed into such an enterprise, he decided to rethink some of his business dealings, making a mental note to look back into the venture when they returned home.

"So," Tohru broke into his thoughts as she walked over to him, "what kind of movie would you like to see? Do you want to watch a drama? Something with action? A romance? Or maybe something science fiction?"

Ciel's eyes went a bit wide as she mentioned the different genres. He frankly had no ideas, though was sure about one thing. "No romance, please," he requested. Lizzy was enough romance to last a lifetime, and he had no desire to be inundated by any more female foolery than was necessary.

Hana glanced at him thoughtfully. "He is a bit young to appreciate romance," she noted. "Perhaps something more action or adventure?"

Momiji jumped up and down. "Oh! I know! How about that one about the little people who live in the walls and borrow stuff! I heard that one was really good! And it has a lot of action and adventure in it!"

Hana and Tohru exchanged glances. Hana shrugged. Tohru smiled. "I think that's a good idea," she responded. "I heard that one was good too!"

Ciel wasn't sure he knew what they were talking about, but hoped they were choosing a good show. He stood helplessly in the lobby, looking around him with almost child-like wonder, and perhaps a bit of alarm, as the others, minus Sebastian, when to buy tickets. The butler had given them some money to pay for them, since it seemed the best course of action. They both knew Tohru didn't necessarily have a lot of money, thanks to Shigure's informative mouth. The financial affairs of the other two were, as yet, not ascertained, though they seemed much better off than Tohru. It was likely that Momiji, at least, had more than sufficient, being a Sohma, but he had already treated them to the taxi ride.

It didn't take long for them to buy their tickets. The theater line wasn't too busy. Most teenagers were out shopping or doing chores. Either that, or this showing just wasn't that popular. Either way, they were soon back with the tickets.

Momiji spotted the concession stand. "Ooh! Popcorn! A movie isn't a movie without popcorn!" He zoomed over to the shortest line. "Tohru, do you want some," he called over his shoulder.

Tohru smiled. "Sure!" Popcorn was, after all, good for a movie. She turned to Ciel and Sebastian, "would you like some too?"

Ciel glanced up at the signs above the concessions, trying to figure out what the different items up there were. There seemed to be a lot of different types of candies and drinks. Some of the names he recognized from their little lunch break. "Some popcorn would be good," he finally conceded.

Momiji waved, "Okay! Three popcorns!" He placed his money on the counter, waiting for the worker to fill his order.

Hana moved into the line as well, to purchase some snacks as well, leaving the boy and butler alone for a moment.

"Sebastian," Ciel said quietly, "while we are watching this show," and he gave a bit of a funny look, "you are to slip out undetected and investigate matters. From the times listed on that board, I presume this attraction lasts about two hours. Be sure to return before that allotted time to reduce any suspicion. If you can, discover where Kyo is, and see if you can't make any headway on our own investigation."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord. I will see to it. Oh, and please be sure to tell me how the movie is, young master. It would appear rather odd if I did not know the contents when I was supposedly there the whole time." He smiled mischievously.

"Fine," Ciel grouched, unable to fold his arms for the one in a sling. "Just don't disappoint me."

The butler bowed again, though less formally. "Of course."

Everyone else rejoined them at that moment and Ciel had to force himself to smile less grimly as they chatted about the movie and what to expect. He followed them into the theater and sat down near the end, Sebastian on the end of the row.

Once the lights went down, the audience quieted and he found he actually was looking forward to this amusement. Chances were, however, that he might see more of the inside of his eyelids than the movie. He found himself blinking as Tohru handed him his drink.

Some advertisements began to play across the rather large screen in front of them and the boy found he couldn't help but stare at the flashy colors. It was a most ingenious way to advertise one's products, he decided, wondering how to use this to his advantage when he returned home.

About five minutes into the actual movie, Sebastian leaned towards the earl. "Enjoy your show," he whispered into his master's ear as he slipped out of the theater. The boy only nodded as his butler merged with the shadows.

* * *

 

* * *

Tessa had decided. And now she was on her way to visit the man who was reported to be Kyo's father, even if not by birth. Perhaps she would find this visit a bit more fruitful.

She found that she was actually following the same path she'd followed just the day before when stalking the boy turned cat who would now be her slave. Perhaps he had been on his way to visit, she mused, for the address of his home was not the same as his foster parent's. And since she's already been there and only found a bumbling idiot, she could ignore it, at least for now.

She had just about reached the area where she'd run into Kyo when she stopped abruptly. She felt similar, yet two distinctly different sets of spirit energies radiating threads into the air. They were more like Kyo's, and less like a normal human's. Her eyes narrowed fractionally as she peered round the corner and saw two males loitering around the exact spot she'd transformed the Sohma boy. Who were they?

"Fair enough. Well, let's not let the day go. Back to work," the lighter haired one said. He was wearing a traditional Japanese garment. She knew it was traditional because of her research. The other was more modernly attired with two colors of hair offsetting each other.

Intriguing. They emitted very similar energies to her prisoner, though decidedly not the same. They were less chaotic, and probably the least easily manipulated because of it, though both seemed to also harbor a darker side that both kept fairly well hidden. This intrigued her beyond any other point. If they could be persuaded… but no, she should not be greedy. But she would follow them.


	17. Curiosity and Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've started posting these chapters more quickly. This story is already up in full on fanfiction dot net and I wanted to make sure it got here for those who are enjoying it as quickly as possible. So, I will be posting a chapter every day or so until it's completely posted here.

Lau Tau was bored. It was a definite fact. He'd gone to call on the little earl, Ciel Phantomhive, just yesterday, only to find out that he'd been called away on some urgent business or other. Imagine, not being told or even given the chance to help out! It was almost insulting in a way.

Lau puffed away at his hookah; smoke billowing around him and his companion, Ran Mao. "I can't believe he didn't even talk to me before going," he complained. "Where was he headed again?" He tilted his head one way, then the other, as if trying to remember, but the truth of the matter was, no one had really known, other than that he'd headed towards London, but the horses and carriage had been returned earlier than anticipated.

The Chinese man's own intelligence on the matter had discovered that Ciel had never gone to London, nor had his carriage been seen near town at all. That, of course, either meant the little earl was trying to go about in secrecy to some unknown place, or something terrible had happened to him. But knowing that Sebastian had gone with him made it more likely that he was going for secrecy, or at least the appearance of it.

He rolled over to his stomach, hookah still in one hand as Ran Mao stood to fan him. "Where on earth could he have gone? It's not really fair for him to leave me behind!"

Ran Mao patted his shoulder consolingly. "We go find," she said succinctly.

Lau perked up. "Now that's the best suggestion I've heard all day." He rolled back over and stood in one fluid motion. After all, he wasn't just an opium dealer, but the leader of the Chinese mafia. And even though he often acted the fool, enjoying his own wares, he was usually more aware than most people realized, and far more agile than all but a few knew.

Without so much as a goodbye to the rest of his employees, he and Ran Mao took the first available ride towards the little earl's estate, bent on finding out just where he had gone off to, starting from square one.

* * *

Sebastian flitted from shadow to shadow, practically melting into them in his secrecy. It would not do to be detected prematurely by his quarry. He was still uncertain as to her nature, though he was more than suspicious. It was almost a bit disconcerting that he'd only caught some vague traces of her "scent" intertwined with many others. And there were the occasional dead ends where the scent went cold. But he was thorough if nothing else, and he would not leave any stone unturned in his search for his prey.

He started back at the spot where the rip in time had spewed them into Japan. The trail had been old, of course, but since there were less scents to confuse with it, he'd easily followed it into town, where it had become much more difficult. Of course, there had been other scents on the road, those of their now companions, the Sohmas, and Miss Tohru's friend. However, for some reason, the scent of his quarry had become stronger on the road, coming and going in the direction of Shigure's house. He would definitely have to look into that a bit later. But first, trying to find where the trail was most concentrated, if possible.

* * *

Ciel had nodded off. He was almost afraid to admit it when he woke near the end of the movie. He could only remember the first ten minutes, a few minutes past when Sebastian had left them, but that was all. He mentally bereted himself for being so stupid as to do something so weak. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed his falling asleep or not, but now he could not tell Sebastian about the movie.

The end credits began to roll up the screen, the music almost blaring in its soft, gentle way. Even though it was louder than he was used to hearing, it was not unpleasant. He tried to stretch, which was hard, considering his one arm was in a sling and still hurt like nothing else. He turned briefly to the aisle seat where Sebastian had been at the start of the movie, unsurprised to see the butler had returned.

Sebastian returned the look, fully aware that his master had fallen asleep by the constant blinking of his uncovered eye, as well as the slight circles under it as well. He had already thought this might happen and had prepared by listening to several people coming out of an earlier showing, as well as asking a few, discretely, about how they'd liked the film and what were their favorite parts. He was fairly certain that he could fake his way if he was called upon to give his opinion.

The others began to stir, moving from their seats. Tohru's face was glowing with happiness, her hands clasped in front of her. "Wasn't that just such a good movie?" She turned to look at her friend.

Hana returned her friend's raptures with a gentle smile. The movie had indeed been worth the watch, she had to agree. The story was adequately sad and happy at the same time, bittersweet, just the way she liked them.

Momiji let out a noisy yawn as he stretched, standing to his tiptoes. "Wee! Wasn't that a good movie? I could watch that one all day!" He turned to the young earl. "Hey, Ciel, what did you think of it?"

Ciel blinked in surprise, still sitting in his chair with his uneaten popcorn. "I…" He scrambled to remember anything about the movie. "I really liked it." He let out one of his best fake smiles, the kind that charmed all around him. "I thought the story was very good." He mentally reminded himself to ask Sebastian about it later, or even Tohru. He didn't mind confessing to her that he'd fallen asleep, though he'd probably go to Sebastian first. He seemed far too sure of himself to not know more about the movie than he should, having not actually watched it.

Tohru beamed at him. "It was, wasn't it?"

Momiji noticed that they were the only ones left in the theater and pointed that out. "Hey, what should we do next?" He looked at his watch. "It's only five. We still have plenty of time to do stuff!"

Ciel glanced at his butler as he stood. What he really wanted was to find some quiet time alone with him to go over what he'd found, but with the added tag alongs, that wasn't exactly possible. He let out a fake yawn, which actually bordered on a real one.

Tohru looked over at him with concern. "Are you tired, Ciel? I know all this excitement probably has worn you out. And still being injured!"

Ciel waved an errant hand, yawning again, this time for real. There was something contagious about yawns, after all. And he had slept through most of the movie. "I'm fine."

Sebastian raised a brow, knowing perfectly that his master's behavior was partly ruse and partly real. "Perhaps it would be best to return to the manor and allow the young master to rest."

Tohru was nodding as Hana glanced around in a somewhat distracted way. She thought she had felt something but quickly shrugged it off. "I think the butler is right," she agreed quickly. "We can always spend more time together tomorrow." She glanced behind them once more, almost as if she'd forgotten something, but she was fairly sure she'd felt the presence of someone or something that shouldn't have been there.

Momiji pouted for a moment, but brightened up at Hana's suggestion. "Okay! I'll go call the cab to come pick us up. Then, after a good night's sleep, and some of Tohru's home cooking, we can spend all of tomorrow together!"

Ciel groaned inwardly. That was the last thing he really wanted but he nodded tiredly, or so he hoped it looked. He just wanted to get back home where he could discuss Sebastian's activities. He wasn't sure if he wanted to include Tohru in them or not, but decided that could wait to be seen. Momiji went to call the cab.

* * *

Tessa followed the two Sohmas as far as the Sohma Estate, where she left them. It would not do to confront three of them all at once. It was better to get them separately. Not to mention that at least two of them had similar abilities to Kyo's, not that she knew what forms they would take, but it was better to be cautious than headstrong and go into a situation she wasn't sure about.

Instead, she retraced her steps, heading back towards the heart of town. A nagging thought tugged at her again. She needed to find some kind of nourishment for her slave if he was to keep up strength. He was human, after all, even if she was not. And she didn't need food. He was more than enough for her.

She took a careful, deliberate taste through her connection with him. Distance didn't matter so long as the spell continued. From what she could tell, he was still asleep, which was just as well. She could feel the connection growing between them. Soon she would have access to all his thoughts, all his memories. He would be completely hers to do with as she pleased, but she had to make sure he didn't waste away.

Ahead was a shopping complex with a large building that announced itself as a theater. Inside the large glass doors, she saw people munching on something she presumed to be food. They were laughing, talking, moving about. If what they were eating was good enough for them, it would be good enough for her treat.

She went inside and to the nearest counter, watching the people ahead of her exchange slips of colored paper, or coins, for the food they were given. She didn't have any of those funny slips of paper that she was sure was some form of money, but she could quickly conjure some. She uttered a spell under her breath and the nearest wallet sailed towards her from some unfortunate mortal's back pocket.

A crowd of moviegoers was exiting one theater as she moved forward. Not sure why, she subconsciously masked herself as she placed a bill on the counter. "I want as much of that," she pointed at the popcorn in its displaying popper, "as this will buy."

The man behind the counter looked at her incredulously. "You sure? That's gong to clean us out of popcorn for today and tomorrow. Most people don't eat that much in a year."

Tessa quickly rethought this. "Fine. Give me two of the largest bags of the stuff."

The man took the money and gave back the change in a small stack of lower denominational bills and a few coins, then went to fill two of the largest buckets with the popcorn.

She sniffed a bit disdainfully as the man had his back turned to her. A faint hint of a slightly familiar "smell" filled her senses and she reached out a hand to catch a small filament of soul energy. If she was correct, it exactly matched a similar fiber that she'd found earlier at that bumbling school president's house. What was that witch doing here?

She quickly looked around, trying to figure out which of the many people milling around the strand belonged to. But with so many people, their soul threads intertwining with each other, it was difficult. She thought she caught a glance of a rather odd group exiting the building but wasn't sure. Two were dressed all in black, one a female, one a tall male that she thought she should recognized but didn't. But before she could second-guess the possible relationship, they were gone.

"Here's your popcorn. Enjoy your movie," the clerk said, handing her the two large buckets of concessions. He turned to the next customer without a second glance.

Tessa took the buckets, one in each hand, sniffing delicately at the sickly aroma of butter and popped corn. How could humans eat this? She shrugged as she shouldered her way past a bunch of teenagers not paying attention, heading out the doors, waiting until she was in a more secluded area before casting a quick traveling spell to take her back to her abode and her prisoner.

* * *

Yuki stared at his phone in frustration. Why wasn't that stupid writer picking up his phone? He'd been trying for hours now and his battery was almost dead as a result. What was the idiot doing? He let out an exasperated sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He'd looked everywhere he could think of. The school. The park. He'd even almost gone to the Main House, though he'd rejected that idea almost immediately. Kyo didn't go there unless he had to. But where on earth was he? It was almost like he'd just disappeared from off the face of the planet.

Yuki found a bench and sat down. This was not working, he decided and pulled out his phone again, calling the house. The phone rang and rang, just as it had all day since he'd left. Where were Tohru and their guests? Were they off sightseeing? Where they looking for Kyo too? He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He was near a park with a clock. The hands swung around to indicate it was now half past five. His stomach growled, reminding him that he'd skipped lunch. He'd been out searching for almost eight hours now, totally neglecting his homework and other school related duties to look for that stupid cat.

With another sigh of exasperation, he stood from his perch and pointed himself in the right direction to head home. It would probably take him at least half an hour to get there, but hopefully, by then, at least someone would be home.


	18. Decisions and Disappointments

Lau waited at the front door of the Phantomhive Manor, even though he was more than well aware that the earl was not at home, but the servants didn't need to know that. "What? Not here?" He stared at Bard in confusion. Why the cook was answering the door was anyone's guess, when it was Tanaka who should have answered it should Sebastian be absent, which he would be if his master was not there.

He put on tragic expression and looked to Ran Mao. "Well that was a waste of a walk, wouldn't you agree?"

The woman nodded silently, one arm intertwined with one of his, like she were merely an extension of his body.

Bard chewed at one end of a cigarette. "Sorry to disappoint but he's still out and I gotta get back to work." He closed the door almost rudely in the Chinese man's face.

"Well, I like that," Lau sniffed, his brows knit in contrition. "Where shall we start looking, eh? Somewhere near, right?"

Ran Mao pointed towards the woods. "There."

Lau cocked his head to one side. "There, my little one? You don't mean to tell me you believe Ciel's tried to go there, do you?"

The girl nodded, her face expressionless. She was one of the few who knew that at least half the time when the Chinese man acted oblivious, it was just that, an act. He was actually quite attentive, when it really counted, though he often hid what he knew through being vague.

Lau gave an almost excited exclamation. "Wouldn't it be so much fun if we just happened to show up there and surprised him? Imagine the expression on Ciel's face when he sees us! Won't he be pleased?"

Ran Mao wasn't sure if Lord Phantomhive would be pleased to see them or not, but if her Shanghai Tiger wanted to go, she was more than willing to follow him to wherever he wanted to go.

Lau put one finger to the side of his nose, just under his slit open left eye. "But we mustn't let those in the house know what we're up to, should we? Might ruin the surprise." His smile was blissful as he thought about the possibilities, of seeing Tohru and Kyo again. "Our secret."

Ran Mao nodded and began to stride back down the long drive, as if they were really intent on leaving and going back to their London lodgings, instead of ducking into the forest in hopes of finding that tear in the very fabric of time that would, fingers crossed, send them forward in time to where Tohru and that amusing boy-cat lived. At least he hoped that was how it would work.

* * *

Tessa quickly put down the containers of concessions she'd purchased with stolen money. The smell was putrid, but at least it would keep her human fed, and that was all that counted. She snapped her fingers and the door to the cat's prison opened.

He was where she'd left on, on the cold floor, bare chest exposed as he lay on his back, the mark where she'd sealed his soul to hers hidden underneath him. She'd want to make sure he was appropriately attired before too long as well.

"Wake up," she commanded. And, like a marionette, his eyes opened, but they were blank and lifeless. "I've brought you food. Eat until you are satisfied."

She turned her back to him as he moved towards the popcorn and began to eat it with a single-minded purposeful intensity. She resisted the urge to gag, wishing for something a little more to her taste to snack on. She would not interrupt her pet's meal to sneak a nip, no matter how hungry she felt. Besides, it was still too soon for that

She supposed she'd have to go out and find someone who was quick and easily devoured to satisfy her own hunger. Her body craved a good soul, knowing one was only a few feet away, already tethered to servitude, but she would not squander a useful tool needlessly.

She let out a low grumble, realizing that there was nothing for it but to go out and do a bit of hunting. "You are not to leave this room," she ordered Kyo, who was busily stuffing his face with the buttery kernels. "Once you are finished, go back to sleep and do not wake until I call you."

Kyo didn't do anything to acknowledge the order except to continue eating the popcorn as Tessa swept out of the room, cloaking herself in darkness since it was still too light outside to go unnoticed otherwise.

* * *

Shigure and Haru paused outside the dojo of Kazuma Sohma. From inside, they could hear the sounds of students practicing, letting out the occasional shout as they either went through forms or sparred one with another. Without actually going in, it was hard to tell what exactly was going on inside.

Shigure hesitated. "Should we really tell him? What exactly do we tell him anyway?"

Haru rolled his eyes. He knew that the karate master already knew that Kyo had missed at least one day of practice for reasons unknown. Adding into that the fact that the man was also the boy's foster father, he had more than right to know what was going. "You coming in or what," Haru asked as he moved inside.

The writer quickly followed behind. "I'm coming. I'm coming!"

Kazuma looked up from where he was supervising a pair of sparring students. He smiled briefly, and then asked one of his assistants to finish refereeing the match before walking over. "Good afternoon," he greeted. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Shigure shifted uncomfortably, his sandals making small scuffmarks at the edge of the sparring floor. "Well… that is to say…."

"Can we talk somewhere in private," Haru interrupted the halting novelist. "It's important."

Kazuma's eyes widened slightly but he gestured for them to follow him towards his living quarters, outside and across from the dojo. He ushered them to take seats in the front room, debating on whether or not he should fetch some tea. "What is this all about," he asked calmly, deciding to wait on the tea.

Not bothering to wait on formalities, or for Shigure's courage to muster, Haru dived in. "Kyo's missing. He's been missing since last night when he supposedly came here to train. No one's seen him. But we did find this." He pulled out the small friendship bracelet they'd found.

Kazuma looked dumbfounded at the charm. He sat down weakly. "Kyo's missing?"

Shigure finally came to his senses over the matter. "We've been out looking all day now, with no other trace of him. It's almost as if he just vanished into thin air, which we all know to be impossible."

"We hoped," Haru interrupted, "that you might have some ideas that could help us find him."

Kazuma was still recovering from his shock but had to shake his head. "I'm sorry. As I told Tohru over the phone last night, I did not see him last night. He never arrived. I was, admittedly, surprised but didn't think anything of it at the time. But now, what you tell me has me worried. I don't like it. Not one bit."

"That makes three of us, then," Shigure nodded grimly. "But we should probably somehow try to keep this a secret from Akito. At least until we know more about what's going on."

The karate master nodded. "Yes. He needs no other reasons to hate the boy."

* * *

Ciel decidedly didn't feel well by the time the cab pulled back up at the house. He wasn't sure if it was the strange food, the car ride, or just stress, but his stomach decidedly didn't want to sit politely in place, but jump around like it was involved in some kind of earthquake. And his head pounded. The pain killers he'd taken that morning had more than worn off. His shoulder and arm ached with a throbbing pulse, but he was not going to complain, not in the presence of a lady.

Tohru waved at Momiji as he left in the cab, having decided it would be easier to take it home than just walk.

"Ciel doesn't look well," Hana noted from beside Tohru as she walked the young earl make his way up the short flight of stairs, with the assistance of his butler.

Tohru turned to look, concern in her eyes. "You're right. This isn't good. I hope it's not his asthma."

Hana stared impassively at the two males as they stopped on the porch, near the door. "I believe they are waiting for you so I will go. But, remember, if you should need me, I'm only a call away."

Tohru gave her friend a hug. "Oh Hana! I won't forget!"

Hana turned away with a wave. "I will be waiting for your call."

Tohru nodded, then turned to her guests, quickly skipping up the stairs to open the door.

The door opened just as she was about to touch it, Yuki on the other side. "Ah, there you are," he said after a moment's surprise. "I was beginning to wonder if everyone had disappeared like Kyo." He smiled pleasantly, though there was a hint of worry behind it, if anyone knew what they were looking for.

Tohru put on a cheerful face. "We went out with Momiji! Ciel and Sebastian wanted to see the city so we took them on a private tour. Isn't that right?" She turned to look at Ciel, seeing that he looked rather pale.

Sebastian answered for him. "That's correct. But it would seem that the venture has overtired the young master and he is not feeling quite well. Therefore, if you will excuse us, I shall put him to bed and make sure he takes his medication." He escorted his young charge past Yuki and up the stairs to their borrowed room.

"I'll bring you both dinner," Tohru called anxiously after them as she stepped inside and Yuki closed the door.

Yuki watched as Tohru headed towards the kitchen. He wondered if he should bring up the missing Kyo or not. She seemed quite preoccupied. But if she wasn't going to think about her missing friend, there had to be a good reason for it, other than her usual forgetfulness. He followed her into the kitchen.

Tohru looked in the fridge, debating on what she should make for dinner. She hadn't actually planned anything out, having been away all day. But she had the things necessary for miso soup, rice, and pork chops. It would have to do. And Ciel should be fin with the miso. She set to work.

Yuki watched her. "I went out looking for Kyo today," he said casually as he leaned against the door frame.

Tohru paused mid-slice, knife held in one hand. She'd tried so hard not to think about it, to pretend that he'd just gone off on one of his training exercises, like when he and his master had gone up to the mountains for three months. She couldn't fool herself though. "Did you... find anything?" She turned around slowly, afraid of the answer.

Yuki shook his head. "No. He wasn't in any of his usual places and no one seems to have seen him." He didn't like the expression on her face, tears brimming at the edges of her eyelashes. He wished he could go over and give her a comforting embrace but knew that was impossible, especially while they had guests. They must not find out about the curse.

Tohru wiped at her eyes. "The onions are really strong," she said and turned back around to finish slicing the vegetable, trying hard not to sniff.

"Don't worry," Yuki said, in a cheerful tone. "We'll find him. He's probably just gone off somewhere to clear his head. He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it."

She turned a slightly tear streaked face back to him. "Oh, Yuki! I hope so! I hope so!"

y, by then, at least someone would be home.


	19. Report and Explore

**  
**

Ciel fell back against his borrowed bed, wincing at the pain from his shoulder and head. With a flick from his hand, Sebastian was removing his unusual shoes and setting them aside, along with the other purchases they'd made that day.

Somewhere between taking his master's shoes off, and settling him more comfortably on the bed, the butler had managed to procure a glass of water and was pressing the medication Hatori had prescribed into the boy's good hand while he still held the glass to his lips. "Please do try to drink all the water, young master," he insisted. "It would not do to have you become dehydrated."

Ciel shoved the glass away as soon as he'd taken the pills, gagging a bit at the feel of them going down his throat. But, hopefully, they would at least ease the pain soon. He felt like throwing up again and wondered if he was still suffering from that food poisoning. He supposed it didn't really matter as he flung his hand over his eyes to shield out the light. "All right, Sebastian. Tell me what you discovered today."

Sebastian moved a chair he'd procured so that it was more conveniently close to the bed, where he could watch the boy as he gave his report, not to mention monitoring his health. He still seemed quite off from his usual. "As ordered, I attempted to follow the movements of our quarry," he began, Ciel pretending to ignore him as he kept his eyes covered.

The butler reminded himself to make sure his young master went to bed at a more than decent hour. "The trail was cold but I was able to follow it from our point of origin into the city, where it became a bit more difficult to follow. I must admit that I lost the scent several times, but, after combing around the area, I was able to pick it up again in several distinct locations."

Ciel looked up at the tone, uncovering his good eye to look at his butler's expression. "And," he prompted when he didn't immediately continue.

Sebastian's face went expressionless as he continued. "It would seem that our quarry has likely blended into society, but I found her scent most distinctive in two places, the school where Miss Tohru and the others attend, and at this abode."

Ciel sat up so fast at this that his shoulder panged and he had to wince with a hiss of air escaping his lips before settling back against the pillows from the strain. "Here?"

The butler nodded. "Yes. Her trail led to the front yard, though no further forward, and then returned back towards the town. I would like to note, however, that I found the point where master Kyo disappeared as well, and her scent was quite distinctly there as well, along with the strong hint of witchcraft having been used."

The boy stared thoughtfully ahead of him. "This doesn't bode well," he finally confessed. "It would appear that our friend has somehow become associated with our quarry. Most likely against his will." He looked sharply at his servant. "What else can you tell me about that?"

Sebastian put a gloved hand thoughtfully to his chin. "I would assume that our friend was not expecting the meeting with her. I sensed the strong smell of a particular feline presence at the area and can only guess that he was accidentally, or perhaps purposely, transformed by her, then taken prisoner, which means-"

"That our friends' attempts to recover him are likely going to be less than futile," Ciel finished for him with an inward groan. Why did his friends always have to get in the muddle somehow? Last time, it had been Tohru and Lizzy being kidnapped by a demon that had been feasting off of young women of a certain soul type. Would such atrocities never end?

Sebastian nodded. "I have had my suspicions about our witch," he confessed. "And I do believe that she may be of a type similar to my own, though not a full demon, by any means. I'm not positive on this mark, but I believe it to be entirely possible."

Ciel closed his eye again, his hand cradling his other arm in its sling. "Do you think she was looking into Kyo's connections in the area then? Or is she merely trying to hide amongst a group of large individuals?"

The butler's expression turned serious. "I believe both. I found her scent in the records room of the school, with distinct impressions on the records of those associated with the Sohma household. What her intentions are, I'm not sure. It is entirely possible that she either plans on eliminating them or using them. If she is indeed a witch of some nature, their uncanny ability to transform into animals likely intrigues her to no end. I do not now if any of the others have the same type of twisted soul that master Kyo does, though I rather suspect that they all of souls of a similar nature, considering the fate that seems to have entwined them."

The boy nodded. "We have already met a few who are of that same ilk," he said thoughtfully. "What do you think of them?"

Sebastian chose his words carefully. "I feel that those we have met, who are under this curse, have conflicted souls. There is a great deal of hurt in their hearts, and anger in one form or another. But, as of this moment, I can't say that any of them have a soul as tormented as master Kyo's."

Ciel nodded. He rather thought the same, though he couldn't sense those kinds of thing, only observe behaviors. And some things were more obvious than others, including how each Sohma chose to handle the situation they found themselves in.

"Something you might find interesting to note," Sebastian said, breaking into his thoughts, "there was another scent of potential equal strength surrounding both the school and this house."

The boy looked up sharply. "Oh?"

The butler nodded. "Soul strands, purposely left behind, if I am not mistaken, to confuse anyone considered an enemy of the owner. They surround this house like a ward, and the school more like a trip wire. I would also like to note that they are very similar in taste to someone we were in company with for a good part of the day."

"What?!" Ciel struggled to sit once more, ignoring the ache of muscles and spasms of pain that sent him gasping.

Sebastian leaned forward to gently press his master back against the bedding, watching as his face went more white behind the already pale skin. "The human, Saki Hanajima, who was with us, Miss Tohru's friend, the psychic. I would not be at all surprised if she had abilities beyond just reading people's auras. And it would not surprise me if she knew my true identity."

Ciel pursed his lips, ignore another bout of nausea that filled his stomach and throat. "That could prove problematic," he mused through clenched teeth.

"Indeed," his butler agreed. "Another point, young master, should we inform at least Miss Tohru of our suspicions in regards to master Kyo and his whereabouts?"

Ciel shook his head slightly, swallowing back the bile he felt in the back of his throat. "No. I want to know more about what's going on before we say anything to her about it. I'm guessing that you can't, with one hundred percent certainty, say that is what happened to him, can you." He stared intently with his blue eye.

Sebastian sighed. "No. That I cannot, though I would say it's close to ninety-five percent, but I do believe I see your point." Tohru was the least likely to rush into a situation of the two, as Kyo had proved when it had been his friend who had been abducted, but he didn't know if she would tell the others of the household and what they might do about the situation, including her friend, Miss Hanajima. "Nor can I tell you where she is residing, at least not the exact location."

Ciel raised a brow. "Oh?"

Sebastian cupped his chin in one hand once more. "Though I tried to be as thorough as possible, I was unable to find any one place that seemed likely to be her current base of operations. There was, however, an area of about a five-mile radius near the industrial section of the city that seemed to have some kind of ward surrounding it. My guess is that she's hiding somewhere in that area."

Ciel nodded slightly. It seemed logical. If it weren't for his pounding head and shoulder, he'd head over that direction right now, but he knew he was in no condition to go off traipsing about. He could, of course, send Sebastian, but, at the moment, that might be too suspicious looking, though he wasn't sure if anyone else was home just yet, least ways anyone who was an adult. He wasn't sure if Yuki would notice what was going on or not. Of course, Sebastian could come and go without detection. It was the in-between that worried him. Tohru may remember his true nature, but no one else in the area should know about it.

* * *

Lau ambled seemingly aimlessly through the trees on the Phantomhive Estate. He'd only been to this part of the woods once, that one time he'd helped escort Tohru and Kyo back to their own time. For a moment, he stood in musing, absent-minded silence as he stared in fixed fascination at a particular branch on a tree.

Ran Mau stood a few feet away, silent and ready for whatever might happen, arms at her sides. She remembered the route a bit more so than her other half did, perhaps, though she knew he never did anything without any real reason, even if it was appearing vague and opium clouded. His mind was actually as sharp as a pin, his body quite capable of whipping any decent fighter in a fight, but why bother with that when she was more than willing to do that for him?

Lau suddenly turned to her. "You know, I wonder what it's like over there," he said thoughtfully. "Do you think they'd mind if I brought over some opium, perhaps? What if it's an entirely different culture? Aren't the prospects exciting, Ran Mau?" His face lit up with the idea.

She stared impassively around her. It didn't really matter what she thought. She'd go along with whatever he wanted, so long as it didn't put his life into danger. She blinked at him when he caught her eye and gave her equivalent of a shrug.

Lau half sighed as he turned back in the proper direction. "I suppose musing about it won't help us find out, now will it?" He already knew what her answer to that would be, even if she wouldn't so much as verbalize it. When it was just the two of them, and he wasn't truly clouded by opium, there was no real need for words between them, let alone the pretense of vaguery.

"Well, then, let's see what we shall see, right, Ran Mau?" He turned a coy smile as he looked back, arm out for her to wrap around.

Side by side, they walked towards the small clearing that both knew was there. And, just as they'd expected, there was a slight shimmer in the air like there had been last time. "Ready?" He glanced a bit nervously at his companion, though there was decidedly more excitement there than any kind of misgiving. At the nod from Ran Mau, they both stepped into the shimmering void and vanished.


	20. Bottle of Ink

Shigure sighed as he took off his shoes at the door. No leads, aside from finding Kyo's friendship bracelet at that one place. But at least they had a bit more time to figure things out before Akito was brought into the matter, which, although he loved her dearly, he wasn't sure if he wanted.

He stopped pondering at the smell of Tohru's cooking. He sniffed the air with a hint of a smile on his face. At least she was home safe and sound. It would not do to have their little flower trampled. And if she was home, her friend and his butler were also probably back as well. Maybe there was the chance of some good news as well.

He walked towards the kitchen, just to see if Kyo had somehow managed to slip past everyone and return, but he only saw Tohru and Yuki, who was helping get plates ready to set the table. "Hello," he greeted them both. "How was your day?"

Tohru looked up from stirring something in a pan, wiping some moisture from her forehead from the steaming vegetables inside some kind of sauce. "Oh, hello Shigure! We had a lot of fun helping Ciel find some new clothes, and then we went to a movie about little people. It was really fun!"

Shigure had to smile at her enthusiasm, even if he knew it wasn't quite as upbeat as usual. He had to give her points, though, for looking at the bright side. "And how is Ciel doing?"

"My master is a bit on the tired side tonight," Sebastian said from behind Shigure, causing the mortal man to jump ever so slightly. "I came down to see if there was anything I could do to help in the meal preparations."

Tohru smiled at the offer. She knew he was very efficient, but she needed to keep busy and wasn't sure if she'd be able to do that if he stepped in and helped. Instead, she checked a pot. "The soup for Ciel is almost ready," she answered. "Maybe you could get one of those small crocks?" She indicated the ceramic containers on the china shelf.

Sebastian moved smoothly past the writer and retrieved the item in question, placing it near Tohru so that she could access it with ease. "Is there anything else that I might be of assistance with?"

She shook her head, indicating that Yuki was already setting the table. "I'm almost done," she admitted as she filled the crock. "Do you want to eat with us or with Ciel?"

"I will take my meal after I am sure the young master has eaten and is resting," the butler replied.

She nodded, not surprised by his response. "Shigure, could you please get out the soy sauce?"

The writer came unglued from the door frame and went to help get the condiment requested. "I wonder if anyone's had a chance to read the newspaper besides myself," he mused. "I noticed a report of two people found dead in the area earlier this morning. No foul play was reported, but it is a bit uncanny that nothing seems to have been wrong with them when they died."

Tohru shivered a bit at this news and resisted the urge to glance towards Sebastian.

The butler gazed intently at the writer for a fraction of a second, filing away this new little tidbit. It sounded like demon doing and he would have to investigate it as soon as possible, without raising the suspicions of those in the household who did not know his true nature. But, also for Tohru's delicate state, he would keep this even from her, though he rather thought that she would make her own guesses as to what had happened to the two poor deceased.

Tohru placed the last item on Ciel's tray. "It's ready," she said and moved to bring the tray over to Sebastian, but he smoothly intercepted her before she'd gone more than a step and took the tray from her.

"I'll take this to the young master, and, perhaps, I will join you downstairs once he is comfortable," he intoned, more curious about this reported event, though he was also eager to report it to the boy earl as well. But even if it was not sanctioned by his master, he would investigate it thoroughly just to make sure it was not somehow connected to their current case.

* * *

Lau stared dreamily up at the twilight sky. His body was slightly twisted from where he'd been unceremonially dumped by the time vortex. Ran Mao had been more lucky and had landed on her feet, graceful as a cat and always on the alert. Sure that their position was secure, she moved to her lover's side and urged him to stand.

He rolled to his feet in a slightly less graceful than usual movement and had to steady himself. He felt slightly off kilter after having been through the vast expanse of time for however long it had lasted, but he brushed off his long sleeves and folded his arms inside them. "Shall we explore, Ran Mao?" He smiled mischievously at his companion.

* * *

It was dark, like he'd been plunged into the very heart of a giant bottle of black ink. It was thick all around him, continually drowning him despite his attempts to break free of the viscous obscurity of his trapped mind.

He had no control and he knew it. Every time he tried to escape, sickly green energy crackled around him, sapping away his strength like a giant magnet on steroids. He could do nothing but lay there, panting like he'd run the world's longest marathon every time he tried to push against his mental cage.

A small swirling of the poisonous energy appeared just out of his peripheral vision, growing slowly in intensity as a dark shadow walked in the middle, coming closer and closer, green flames licking up and down the dark outline. He couldn't close his eyes against its intensity and felt like he'd branded by the sickly hue burning into his retinas. He cried out in pain as the woman laughed, but he could not move his arms to block out the light, any more than he could close his eyes.

Tessa laughed lightly. "Try as you might, it won't change a thing, you know," she said almost soothingly, gently caressing his immobile arm with one light finger. She was well aware of his attempts to break from the mental bindings she'd placed around him. "Not that it matters in the end, because you will eventually tire and give up. You've put up a good fight so far but don't you just feel worn out?"

Kyo glared at her from behind his eyes. It was true that he couldn't move at all, not while she was there. And her gentle taunts didn't help matters. But he was not about to give up the fight, no matter how fruitless it had been so far. He knew that if he gave up, he'd be completely swallowed up by her magic and would then cease to exist as anything more than an empty shell full of memories that she could use as she chose.

She laughed again. "Why are your lot always so stubborn? I told you it doesn't really matter how hard you try. Eventually you will fail. Already I am beginning to see the inner workings of your mind, your most precious and dear thoughts and memories. Already you are giving away everything about you and those you love, and you don't even realize it, nor is there anything you can do to stop it."

She moved closer to him, pulling him upright by his shirt and stared intently into his eyes. "So close now," she almost purred. "So close. I can sense through you what your body senses around it. I can see images of people and places flashing through your thoughts. I can feel your raw anger and know just how badly you wish you could break free from this enslavement and "teach me a lesson". Wouldn't that be amusing?"

Kyo struggled even more inside his mind, but it was useless, like a caterpillar trapped inside a chrysalis of concrete. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break free from the magical bonds around him. He didn't even have the luxury of spitting of trying to insult her with spoken words. All he could do was glare at her, which was really hard with her gaze firmly locked with his, like she was drilling into his brain.

Tessa let him sit in several more, long, uncomfortable moments before she broke away, tracing her finger across his lips. "Soon now," she half smirked, then pinched his cheek like he was only six years old. "And it will all be over. Enjoy the remaining time you have. Try not to exhaust yourself too much." She laughed as she turned from him and walked away, her green flames trailing after her, shadows filling up the darkened corners of his mind.

Inside, Kyo wept.

* * *

Hana stared out of her window as she held the phone to one ear. Something was still off and had been for two days now. She didn't know what it was, but she was fairly certain that it somehow had something to do with their new exchange student, and with Tohru's unexpected visitors.

She suspected Tessa was up to no good, mainly because of her sneaking around, but there was also the hint of something sinister about her. Again, Hana wasn't entirely sure about this. The girl was just about as good, if not slightly better, at shielding herself than Hana was, which was partly why Hana had allowed her own shielded electrical waves to wander lose at Shigure's house.

Why she'd felt a need to leave something so obvious behind, though only obvious to those who could sense auras and knew hers, she wasn't sure, but she felt certain it had something to do with Kyo's disappearance, of which no word had been heard, though it had been pretty easy to pick up on from Tohru.

"Hana? Hey, you there?" Arisa Uotani's voice came over the line, bringing her back from her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm here. I have a feeling that Tohru may be in danger, though. I can't quite put a finger on why though. But it has something to do with Kyo's absence."

She thought about the two visitors from England. She was fairly sure they were telling the truth on that end, though she was also just as sure that they were not from this time period as well. Ciel's clothes, though having fit perfectly into the Lolita fashion, was far too authentic. Not to mention the scent of time on both him and his butler, the same scent she'd picked up on several months back when Tohru and Kyo had gone missing for a little longer than usual during a drenching downpour.

"So, you think something bad's gonna happen or what?" Arisa didn't mince words when it came to Tohru.

Hana shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel that something isn't right and it bothers me. We need to be ready for whatever might happen." The phone crackled for a moment with the intensity of her emotional energy.

"Guess we'll have to start hanging out with her more," Arisa finally responded, once the crackling stopped. "Good thing I have the next few days off from work. But don't worry. I won't let a think happen to Tohru."

Hana could imagine her friend fingering her lead pipe, often carried around, even if hidden, a remnant from her Yankee days. Neither of them would, wittingly, allow anything to happen to Tohru, but at least she now had someone else who knew what was going on. Now if only she knew why her friend was hanging out with a demon.


	21. Even Greater Complications

The rest of the evening had gone on in rather an uneventful manner. Even Sebastian had to admit to that. His young master had fallen asleep not too long after his supper, despite his obvious alarm at the news he'd been brought, sure that the mysterious deaths reported by Shigure to the butler were somehow connected, as the demon also believed. But any investigation on the matter had been stalled by keeping his promise to socialize with those below, not that he'd learned much from the newspaper clipping he'd managed to pinch from the writer.

And now he was searching around town once more, silent as a shadow, only a hundred times more deadly. He'd come across quite a few unsavory souls as he'd backtracked to the location the bodies had been found, a bit surprised that he'd somehow missed them earlier that day, though it was entirely possible that the incident had happened after he'd already swept the area. If not, they had some major problems.

With an almost satisfied smile, he disposed of a doctor's lab coat he'd managed to procure at the hospital morgue. He'd read the coroner's report and made a quick inspection of his own. The silly humans had put down the poor victims' deaths as due to natural causes, but he knew better. Their souls had been forcefully sucked from their bodies, and probably when they'd least expected something like that to happen, which meant their foe was far more clever than he'd wanted to give her credit. There was a slight essence of the feminine left behind, which was more than enough for him connect their original quarry to this incident.

She had to be of demon-kind, or something similar, he decided. There was no doubt in his mind, and, to be sure, he went back over the entire trail he'd traversed earlier, spending more time than he had previously, to seek out the scent, along with the interweaving of spiritual energy around certain locations. Going into more detail with this investigation allowed him a slightly more clear notion of what had transpired, and though he was still not sure who had dispersed this confusing web of decoy energy, he was glad for it else he knew more would be lost, including Tohru's other mortal friends.

He had his suspicions, of course. The energies were definitely familiar, but elusive at the same time, like they didn't mind being admired in the sunlight, but were like quicksilver the moment you tried to grasp them for a more thorough investigation. It was almost disconcerting, but since it didn't seem to mean any harm, he tried to ignore that point and thank whoever had left it for their foresight in its protective properties. He rather though certain strands were more than adequate, in full strength, to befuddle the minds of those either unaware or of weaker minds, either to their protection or damnation, though he rather thought the former was the intention.

It was upon his further investigation, following the slight trail of these younger, more virulent energies that he came across yet another scent of a familiar nature, two to be exact. He let out a loaded sigh of recognition and resignation. He supposed it was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of certain people, and a certain Chinese Dragon Lord was one of them. Of course he'd follow after, curiosity getting the better of him, and of course he, or his companion, would remember how to get to the portal that would bring them forward in time.

Sebastian pursed his lips thoughtfully. Should he go after them? Before they got themselves into some major trouble and ruined everything? Or should he let them be and hope they continued in a bumbling, even if feigned, course throughout modern times? He shook his head. It would not do. He had to track them down and bring them back with him. With a roll of his eyes, he set himself on their trail, hoping they hadn't done anything to throw things out of the already precarious balance they were in.

* * *

Ciel groaned in his sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position to rest his body, but didn't find any. His shoulder throbbed painfully. His headache banged against his skull like Finny with a hammer set free on wrecking something. His throat felt like it was on fire, the gland swelling as he slept, making breathing increasingly more difficult. Soon, his breathing was like someone panting for breath.

Tohru sat up in her room next door, not quite sure what had woken her, but she sat still, listening for the sound that had woken her. She found it. With an alarmed cry, she jumped out of bed and raced from her room to Ciel's.

Ciel was breathing rather heavily, his breath coming in wheezing gasps, his whole body heaving with the effort.

She flicked on the lights, with no response from the boy in the bed, but she could see the sheen of sweat that covered his pale skin. Her eyes were wide with alarm as she ran to his side and felt his forehead. It was hot. "Oh no!" She quickly ran to Shigure's room, pounding on his door.

From inside, Shigure stirred, groaning as he rolled over to look at the clock. "What is it," he asked groggily before Tohru uncharacteristically threw his door open and bounded into the room. He sat up, blinking. "Yes? What is it?"

Tohru felt out of breathe, adrenaline pumping like liquid fire through her. "Shigure! It's Ciel! We need to call Hatori right away! I think he's having an asthma attack!"

Sleep fell from Shigure like water poured from a pitcher. He quickly got out of bed. "Make the call. I'll see what I can do in the meantime. Where's his butler, that Sebastian?"

Tohru bit her lip. "I don't know." Her eyes were wide, but, upon further encouragement from Shigure, she bounded down the stairs to the telephone in the kitchen, not waiting to see what Shigure was going to do about the whole situation.

* * *

Lau stared dreamily up at the moon, Ran Mao's arm wrapped around his waist. This city was truly magnificent, with his many lights and horseless carriages streaming around like banshees on the prowl. He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes. Even though it was akin to his homeland, it left none of the usual taint he might have felt from his past.

A few passing men whistled at Ran Mau and her rather skimpy attire, her short skirt coming well up above her knees without actually revealing anything but most of her leg. Both she and Lau ignored them. Most of them smelled of alcohol anyway, and they both didn't need to draw unwanted attention to themselves, not sure on the costumes of the place.

They were standing thus when Sebastian found them, arm in arm on a street corner. The butler cleared his throat to get their attention, and then offered a slight bow. "Master Lau and miss Ran Mau. How good of you to try and find us." He smiled knowingly, well aware that they were both probably just exploring an intoxicatingly new world.

Lau turned with a sanguine slowness, a slight smile on his own face. "Hello! Fancy meeting you here, eh, Ran Mao? However did you find us?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was not about to tell them he'd followed the scent of their souls, though he had long suspected that the Chinese man had at least an inkling as to his true nature. But so long as they both chose to dance around the subject, he was more than willing to let it remain unconfirmed. "I was merely in the area," he replied, "though I might be inclined to ask why you are here as well."

Lau tilted his head to one side. "Now why are we here again? Was I on my way to buy something?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know! But isn't it just such a nice place? All full of lights and strange sights, isn't it?"

Ran Mao remained stoically silent, as usual, though she was constantly on alert to what was going on around her, despite her calm demeanor. The butler knew it was all an act though, and she didn't mind if he knew it either. She would do anything to keep her beloved save.

Sebastian mused to himself. He doubted the opium dealer was as vague as he portrayed himself, though sometimes he couldn't help but wonder. However, he did not smell the usual opium on his presence and so guessed that the man was choosing to be vague on purpose. "Perhaps you would accompany me to the young master's lodgings?" He left it an open-ended question as he indicated they could travel with him if they so chose, still giving at least the illusion that it was theirs to decide.

Lau raised a brow at the tone and one corner of his mouth tilted just a bit more upwards at it. "Accompany you eh?" He glanced over to his companion. "Would you like that, my little flower?" She didn't so much as many any visible sign but he cast a dreamy expression and turned back to the butler. "Very well. Why not?"

The demon nodded. "This way then," he directed, turning to lead t hem back. He felt a sudden twist to his midsection and his eyes opened wider. Something was not right with his master. His contract dictated that he do anything and everything in his power to prolong his master's life, and to aid him by whatever means to fulfill his part of the contract, but he also had two civilians, for lack of a better word, who possibly knew his true nature but who he could not, in good conscious, reveal this secret to, thus removing any possible doubt. Not to mention they would likely not be able to find their way unaided.

Lau lifted his nose a bit and sniffed the air. "Something wrong, butler? You seem rather tense all the sudden."

Sebastian scanned the streets, looking for one of the taxicabs they'd ridden in earlier that day. Finding one would definitely speed up their arrival without giving away his nature, though it would still be slower than he'd like. He could, of course, simply deposit the two interlopers into such a vehicle and simply propel his own way towards the house, arriving well before them, though that would look suspicious as well.

He mentally cursed. He did not like this situation in the slightest. "Nothing is wrong," he lied smoothly. "I am merely a bit behind schedule." To emphasize that point, he looked at his pocket watch, snapping it closed with more enthusiasm than was necessary. "This way please." He began to briskly walk down the sidewalk, looking for one of the cabs that he felt should be in the area, despite it being so late.

* * *

Tohru wrung her hands. She didn't know what else to do as she stood on the front porch, waiting for Hatori to arrive. She supposed she could have, should have called for an ambulance, but, again, she trusted Hatori, and he was the first person to come to mind when such crises came up.

Down the long drive, she saw a pair of headlights coming her way, which only increased her agitation. What it if wasn't Hatori but someone else? And where was Sebastian during his master's time of need? He must be off on some errand or he'd be there. She wasn't sure what all he did, but whatever it was, it had to be important. She just hoped that one or the other showed up soon.

The car stopped, engine and lights turning off. With the door opening, Hatori stepped out, hair disheveled, white lab coat on, doctor's bag in hand. He glanced towards the house and heaved an inward sigh. From Tohru's obvious agitated state, things couldn't be good, though it was not unheard of for her to overreact to other's misfortunes. He moved briskly towards her, up the stairs, and gave a brief greeting before following her into the house and up to Ciel's borrowed room.

Shigure had propped the small earl up with as many pillows as he could find. Despite that, the boy was wheezing with obvious difficulty, his lips a delicately light shade of blue, indicating that despite his lungs trying to bring air inside, he was not getting nearly enough.

The doctor moved forward and immediately pulled out a stethoscope, listening to heart and lungs, feeling for his pulse with one hand. A brush of his fingers across the boy's forehead revealed a fever. He didn't utter so much as a word as he pulled a small phial from his bag and filled a needle with medication that should help open his airways. He injected the serum, prepared to hold the boy should he convulse.

Ciel's eyes flew wide as the medicine coursed through him and his airways eased. He tried to breathe in deeply, rushing oxygen to his lungs, coughing violently as the air reached his sensitive lungs. He gagged and choked on his own mucus, bending almost double while Hatori supported him through the wracking coughs.

"We need to get him to a hospital," the doctor finally stated. "There's not much I can do here without the proper equipment." He looked around, realizing that the man they'd called his butler was not there. He decided to dismiss this small point, filing it away to ask about later. "Shigure, call for an ambulance. Tohru, fill a hot water bottle and bring it to me."

He didn't really need the bottle but it would give the girl something to do. She looked positively petrified at his declaration about Ciel's need for more attention than he could immediately give. Hatori stayed with Ciel with both Sohma and Honda went to accomplish their appointed task.

* * *

It had taken some doing, but Sebastian had finally found a taxicab that was actually running. He'd almost decided to commandeer a vehicle and return it later when he'd found the lone cab and bundled the two Chinese inside, giving the address with an added emphasis on a speedy drive to their destination with the reward of a handsome tip.

Safely inside the vehicle, which Lau admired greatly, they sped across the city towards the far outskirts where his master was located. Somewhere ahead, he heard the sound of a siren that he had earlier learned, during his explorations, was associated with an ambulance and other emergency vehicles. Instinct told him that it was somehow associated with his young master and he urged the driver to greater speeds, chaffing at the slow pace he felt they were making.

They pulled into the long drive, the butler slipping the fair, plus the generous tip offered as Lau and Ran Mao stepped from the vehicle to the sight of many flashing lights and a lot of strangers. Ran Mao scanned the area, her muscles tense, ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation while Lau stood dreamily, eyes closed.

Tohru, seeing the cab pull up and recognizing the tall dark haired man who got out first, ran to greet them. "Sebastian! Sebastian! We looked all over for you but couldn't find you! Ciel! He'…" She had to stop for breath, clearly distraught. "He's had an asthma attack and Hatori came over and now they're taking him to the hospital because he's not doing well and might have complications on top of that and it's just terrible!"

Sebastian took her by the shoulders, knowing she needed the reassurance, and well aware that none of the Sohma males would be able to do so. "Miss Tohru. It's all right. You did the right thing. I am only upset that I was not present for what has transpired and only hope that not only will the young master will forgive me, but that you will as well."

Tohru burst into tears and he held her for a moment, constantly watching the activity going on in the yard. He watched as two paramedics brought down a gurney from the house, with the young earl firmly secured thereon. He could clearly see Hatori giving instructions as he followed them down the waiting ambulance. And as much as he knew the girl needed comfort, he knew that some things needed to be taken care of. He pulled away from her.

"Miss Tohru, now that I am here, all will be well." He wiped at a tear streaking down her face. "I will accompany the young master to the hospital. However, I would ask that you take care of a few more friends who have followed us here." He looked pointedly at Ran Mao and Lau. "They will not understand what is going on and will need to have it all explained to them. I will return as soon as I am able to help you in your search for master Kyo."

She nodded, sniffing and resisting the urge to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "Okay." Hearing Kyo's name almost encouraged her to burst into a new set of tears.

Sebastian glanced towards the two Chinese. "Master Lau and Miss Ran Mao, please do try to stay with Miss Tohru and her household until I return. The poor child has received a rather nasty shock as of late and will need some comfort. Please try to behave while I am gone." With that, he loped off towards the ambulance, engaging in earnest conversation with the medics and doctor before sliding into the back with his master, whereupon the doors closed and the vehicle pulled away, lights flashing and siren wailing.

Ran Mao turned to watch the rather large box-like vehicle leave, expression unreadable as Lau turned to Tohru and grinned. "If it isn't our little friend! What was your name again?"

Tohru looked over, distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hatori get into his own car and follow after the ambulance. "Huh? I'm Tohru. Remember, Mr. Lau?"

On the porch, Shigure and Yuki, who was still rather sleepy, stood, watching, wondering who these new strangers were. Shigure lamented that he would have to put up even more houseguests, as they seemed to be connected to the earl, since Sebastian had come with them. He sighed. It was just as well.

Ran Mao came over to Tohru and wrapped her arms around her. "Poor little girl," she said, breaking her usual silence and stroked Tohru's hair like she was a cat. "Poor little girl."

Tohru blinked, not sure how to take this, but let the woman continue in her ministrations a bit longer before turning, realizing that Shigure and Yuki were probably just standing there, staring. "Um…" She took a few steps towards them. "Shigure, Yuki, allow me to present Lau Tau and Ran Mao. They're friends of Ciel."


	22. Sorting the pieces

Tessa crowed in triumph. She basked in the energy coursing through her, like drinking a hot cup of tea or cocoa, slowly trickling down the length of her extremities. She closed her eyes in pleasure, almost purring like the cat she was stealing this life force from, though she doubted he was actually purring, mentally or otherwise. The best part was that he'd stopped fighting.

She had known it would only be a matter of time before it happened. These weak humans had to give in eventually, all of them. They always did. They always would. It was part of their nature, and she reveled in it. Sure, she hadn't quite broken through all the barriers just yet. But she was close, ever so much closer than she had been only an hour ago.

It was like peeling an onion. You had to savor every layer before moving onto the next, each a bit more of a challenge, but so worth it. And, already, she'd peeled back several layers, enough to access his most basic memories, enough to know that he'd been shunned and rejected as a child, scorned and ridiculed. These were all very useful emotions to feed on, and she couldn't resist taking a small taste, glowing in pure pleasure as she did.

She had been right about this one. He would be a most excellent tool and very prolonged meal. She would consume him to the core once he was no longer useful, however long that took. He was tough, though, so she had no fear that he would last for however long she needed him. Part of her hoped it would be indefinitely. Part of her hoped it would come more quickly. But his soul! It was the most amazing ambrosia from the heavens, or, more accurately, the deepest, darkest parts of hell.

He stood in front of her, eyes blank, expressionless, waiting to do her bidding. Perhaps not quite yet, completely obedient to all she wanted, but that would happen very, very soon. She didn't even give him half a day until that happened. And the things she was learning! This Sohma family he belonged to… it was all so interesting.

She was tempted, sorely tempted, to go round up the others she now knew were at least similar to him, all thirteen of them. But none of them had the same depth of despair that he did. At least not that she could tell from his surface memories. Some seemed to have split personalities, but that didn't compare to the depth of the darkness in Kyo's soul.

Tessa took one more taste, delicately licking at the soul threads gently swaying outwards from his core. She closed her eyes and basked in the energy coursing through her, just from one small taste. Her hands held him firmly at the shoulders as she stared into his lifeless eyes. "Soon, it will be all over, and there will be absolutely nothing anyone can do."

There was only one problem. She sighed as she let go of him, arms dropping to her sides. Two problems, actually. She had to make sure that anyone associated with Kyo either forgot about his existence, or were erased from existence. She doubted it would be hard to do with that Yuki boy. The others who lived there, she wasn't so sure about, and wouldn't be sure about until she actually met them and tasted their auras. The other problem was the owner of that strand that niggled at the back of her mind. Who did it belong to? And would that person interrupt her plans?

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The wind swept gently through the open window, blowing the curtains as the stars sang their quiet lullaby in the heavens above. Somewhere, a wind chime tinged with the sound of metal and glass delicately colliding. A stray dog sniffed, then howled into the breeze before moving on down the street.

Hana lay in her bed, eyes closed, but fully dressed. Her head lulled from side to side, as though she were caught in a malevolent dream. "No. Not Tohru."

Wisps of faint energy drifted in through the open pane of glass, almost as if seeking her out or drawn to her. They swayed lazily in the moonlight, landing on her forehead, only to disappear as they sunk into her dreams.

Hana groaned as a flash of light interrupted her dream and she found herself running down a long alley, accompanied by Sebastian the butler, his master, Ciel, and Kyo, running as if their lives, or someone else's, depended on their speed.

Men jumped out and attacked them as they burst through doors and into strange rooms. Guns fired. Knives were thrown, among many other objects. Fists collided with heads and other parts of the attacking foes. A scream echoed down the furthest corridor and Kyo ran, shedding the beads from his wrist, transforming into a grotesque monster.

He flew into the room at the end of the hall and attacked a shadow holding Tohru by her neck, pressed against a ghostly face. The shadow threw Tohru aside when it saw the boy charging him with killer claws, attacking him. They fought back and forth until Kyo was flung to the ground, bleeding.

Then Sebastian swept in like a creature out of the darkest nightmare, and engaged the shadow. The two seemed to converge as one, flinging their energies all over the room, until, after a dizzying display of flying energy, the shadow disintegrated and was gone, leaving Kyo in human form, crying over Tohru who lay as though dead.

Hana woke with a start, her eyes flying open, pupils wide as she stared upwards in shock. She half gasped, as if she hadn't been breathing. It didn't feel like a normal dream. She put one hand to her forehead, feeling an almost sticky residue there, which she pulled at, bringing with it a small thread of mental energy.

She looked at it with some confusion, recognizing the energy signature coming from the strand. Slowly, she sat up and moved to the window, looking out into the night, wondering if there were any more strands floating in the breeze that might help her find the owner. "Kyo is out there somewhere," she said to the moonlight. "And for Tohru's sake, I'm going to find him."

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital with a screech of tires and wailing sirens. Hospital staff converged as the paramedics removed the gurney from the back, Sebastian following behind them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back there," a nurse told him as she held him back, watching his master be wheeled away, not to one of the many cubicles in the large room, but further down the hall as Hatori suddenly dashed past them all.

Sebastian was tempted to decline this show of authority, to push past anyway, but he also knew that he needed to allow these humans the semblance of order in this chaotic event. He let out a sigh and headed towards the waiting room she pointed out, not that he intended to stay there for long. He could become a shadow and join his master in the room they'd taken him, observe to make sure things didn't get out of hand, though to what end, he wasn't entirely sure. He did feel confident that they would do their best to help his master, and he couldn't do much more than they, with their modern training. It was probably best to let them be and wait.

He sat down to think, pondering on the events of the past two or three days, from the very moment when they had originally been given the order to hunt that witch down, up to this point. He sifted the information, trying to make sense of the various little pieces that wanted to float independently around, despite his demon logic trying to fit them securely in place. Despite this, a picture was continuing to form behind his calculating red eyes. He just had to factor in all the pieces, each player in this massive game of chess, even as uncertain as he was about his opponent. He would continue to play the game, even though his master was currently incapable of doing so. It was his duty.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lau Tao sipped appreciatively on Tohru's freshly brewed tea. It wasn't the typical tea he was used to, but it was quite tasty, if he did say so himself, especially on such short notice. It did not take his keen eyes, though usually deceptively vague, to see that something major was going on, and he definitely wanted in on some of the fun.

Ran Mao sat next to him, practically draped across his lap, ready to pour more tea for him, or take out any of the simpering idiots staring at her master, and, most definitely, at herself and her scanty attire. "Tea good," she said, complimenting Tohru as these two idiots continued to stare at her, mostly in shock, though she did detect some lust from the older one.

Tohru beamed, even though she was still in her pajamas, and her hair was all messed up. No one had had the energy to make themselves decent after the recent happenings. "Would you like some more?"

Ran Mao tipped her cup to reveal it was still halfway full, then shook her head with a soft smile for the girl. They had become sort of friends in their last encounter, though there was definitely more than that. The Chinese woman found that she had to admire the younger woman; if only for her ability to deal with everything she knew that child had to deal with.

Shigure nervously cleared his throat. "Well then, so you're more friends of Tohru and Kyo's, right?" His voice sounded rusty, like he hadn't used it in a while. His eyes kept darting to the very short skirt covering Ran Mao's body, leaving those long, sexy legs uncovered. Despite his love and dedication towards another, he couldn't help but feel his heart thudding erratically at the sight of those smooth legs.

Lau smiled serenely. "Ah yes! That's right! Tohru's friends! And Master Ciel and his butler! Isn't that right, Ran Mao! We followed him here, you know."

Ran Mao nodded in agreement, her face a mask from any emotion as she observed these newcomers into their little game. How would they react, knowing that they were in the presence of a crime boss and drug lord? Had they heard of the Dragon Lord? And would they let her play, later of course, with some of these interesting toys they had laying around, like the bulbous lamps and the television box that was so much more complex than any the earl had in his estate.

Shigure nodded like he was half drunk, not really sure what to make of these strange newcomers. He tugged at his collar, feeling that there was more to these two, just like the earl and his butler, than they both let on. He had no false ideas that these two could handle themselves. There was that certain quality to them, one he cultivated himself, of a darker, more sinister nature underneath. Being of a similar nature, he could sense that much, though he wasn't sure just what it meant.

Yuki sipped at his tea, more awake now than he had been previously. He was trying to figure out just how Tohru and Kyo had managed to befriend two more unusual people. Clearly he wasn't as attentive to those things as he should be. He'd have to work on that, he decided.

Shigure laughed nervously for the fifth time since they'd sat down to a very belated tea. "Um… so, what's your relationship with the earl again?"

Lau smiled. "Oh, I work for him every now and again," he said lazily, really wishing for his pipe, which, for whatever reason, seemed to be missing from his enormous pockets. He'd have to ask either Ran Mao, or Sebastian, if they'd somehow removed it without his knowledge. "You might say we help each other out." He smiled serenely, eyes still closed as he lounged against the couch.

Tohru glanced at the two futons she'd managed to pull out of storage, just waiting for their two new guests to use. She suppressed the urge to yawn, blinking to keep the sleep from her eyes, though it was quite obvious that she was more than ready to go back to bed.

Yuki glanced her way and saw her valiantly staving off sleep. "Why don't we continue this in the morning, after everyone's had a chance to get some rest," he suggested.

Shigure grabbed onto that idea like a lifeline. "Excellent idea, Yuki!" He clapped his hands as he quickly got to his feet. "Everyone should try to get some more sleep before the sun rises. Then, in the morning, we can figure out just what is going on."

Lau nodded vaguely. "Sleep does sound good, doesn't it my little butterfly?" He turned to face Ran Mao, who nodded. They had both been up long enough. He stood sanguinely, and stretched. "Well then, off to bed we go!" He sauntered over to the mats on the floor, his companion glued to his side until he laid down and almost immediately started to snore ever so delicately.

The Sohmas blinked at this behavior, watching as Ran Mao settled herself down on the other matt, sitting cross-legged, staring at her companion.

Tohru nodded. "Well then, I'm off to bed," she said, not bothering to see if the boys would follow the example and go back to their respective rooms. She made sure to check the door, though, on her way back upstairs.


	23. Musings In The Dark

Hana walked slowly down the darkened streets. By all rights, she should have still been in bed, sleeping, but after having dreamed what she knew was more than just a dream, but someone's memory, she couldn't rest until she learned more. One thing she was sure of, that memory was not from Tohru. In fact, she was fairly certain it was from Kyo, but why he was leaking memories, or, less likely, purposely sending them out, she wasn't sure, unless it was his way of calling for help. And she knew, from past dreams and feelings, that he needed help.

He had someone gotten himself into some kind of mess and none of her friends were really equipped to figure things out fast enough. She doubted he had much time. Memories didn't just leak out unless something very wrong was going. She had to get to the source, or as close to it as possible.

She paused at a street corner, searching, sensing. She'd already traced all the paths she could for this woman, this thing. And she was fairly certain Tessa was more than just what she paraded to be. Whatever she was up to, it was definitely not good, and would definitely hurt Tohru. But, and Hana hated to admit this, she needed help.

She turned down one street and headed towards bright lights, mostly white, but some flashing red. It didn't surprise her, she decided, as she felt the faint strands of spiritual energy calling out to her, that he had ended up there.

A few more blocks found her at the hospital's emergency room entrance. Without a second thought, she entered through the walk-in doors, seeking out the one presence she knew she would find, and who, regardless of willingness, would help her unravel this web of deception. Ignoring overly helpful employees, she navigated through the emergency command post, towards the waiting room, walking right up to Sebastian. "We need to talk."

* * *

Kyo hated to admit defeat, but he was afraid he might have to, especially if his one and only plan that had actually seemed to do anything, worked. The effort, alone, had drained him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't have enough energy, or inclination, at the moment, to even try to fight back. He was mentally and emotionally worn out.

It was a long shot, and he knew it, but there was only one person that he knew of who had any ability to sense the spiritual, and that was someone he needed right now. He might not have been able to escape this mental prison, but he had been able to let one of his more frightening memories escape. He wasn't sure which one. There were so many, but at least one had, and he knew it felt distinctly of him. He'd made sure of that.

He stared out through the glassed over eyes of his body, still there, just unable to do anything but watch out the glassy orbs, into that… witch's eyes as she gloated about how she'd finally broken him. Well, she hadn't, and once he regained enough strength, hopefully before that darned snack wormed its way completely into the core of his being, he would definitely have a thing or two to say about what she'd done to him and what he knew she was planning for his friends.

Perhaps she wasn't aware of it, or she didn't care, but he had seen things about her, through this magical connection she'd instigated, that she probably didn't want him to see. In order to get closer to his mind and heart, he'd almost been forced to get closer to hers, and he definitely didn't like what he saw. The problem was that he only could see it when she actually touched him, either physically or mentally. But he'd tried to strengthen that bond, not because he wanted to lose his humanity, but because he wanted to know how to best stop her and use it against her if he could.

His phantom heart beat in overdrive as he thought about what he'd last seen before she'd dropped her hands from his shoulders. She was going after Tohru, and she planned on doing more than just inviting her to dinner. He could not let the woman he loved be devoured by another demon. It would not happen. Could not happen. But he knew it might happen, because he was still trapped inside his own body, in a prison that was tightening around him more with every passing hour, like a spider spinning a cocoon around its prey.

He wished he could send a message back in time, to Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian, but he was less than hopeful that anything like that would work. The rip in time had supposedly healed. He wasn't likely to see those two ever again, as much help as he knew they would be. Sebastian had saved the day, for crying out loud! Tearing that demon bent on eating Tohru's soul. But there would be no help there, he was sure of that.

He closed his mental eyes, tired of staring out at the blank walls. Besides, that witch had just ordered his body to go back to sleep and he only had a few more seconds worth of view before all he saw was the insides of his own eyelids. He had to think. He had to plan. But most of all, he had to conserve his energy for the right moment.

* * *

Sebastian looked up in surprise. He had not even sensed her coming, which was saying a lot. Her abilities with the spiritual had to be great indeed. She did not look like one who would banter words, or wanted to banter words, so he simply indicated the seat next to him. "What would you like to talk about?"

Hana gave him an impassive face. There were a lot of things she wanted to talk about, though some of them would likely have to wait. She mentally looked around the waiting room, glad that it was not as occupied as it could have been. Considering the very late hour, she figured most people were too asleep to cause mischief. There was an older couple sitting on the far side, and a few dozing teenagers, but that was about all, at least for now. All the same, she'd have to keep her voice low. It would not do to have uninvited ears listening in.

She raised one brow at him, seeing the expression on his face, calm, composed, almost mocking. It was a façade, she was sure. "I know what you are."

Sebastian tilted his chin to one side, gloved fingers pressed at the point. "Ah. I see." His answer gave nothing more away, but he was fairly certain he knew exactly what she meant and that she knew he knew that.

Hana let out a small amount of air, in a half sigh as she prepared herself just a bit more before plunging in. "I understand that both Tohru and Kyo visited you back in Victorian England some time during this past year, and that you and Kyo, along with your master, helped to rescue Tohru from another of your kind."

The corner of his mouth quirked a bit at this. He had not known that this had been made privy to her, nor did he think anyone had told her. He did wonder, though, how she'd learned about this, knowing the characters of those involved and that they were less than likely to divulge such information. "And how did you discover this?"

She raised her brows ever so slightly. At least he was not disputing it. Perhaps he had decided it wasn't wise, she mused. He could, of course, still just blow it all off, but she doubted that he would. "It's not something I sensed from you," she assured in a bland tone, "though I could tell that you were not human from the very beginning, and I did have my suspicions."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, slowly letting the air out of her lungs. "No, that I did not sense. However, an errant memory has seemingly tracked me down and shown me that moment when you came to Tohru's rescue, and for that, you have my thanks. If anything should happen to Tohru, or to disrupt her happiness, there are things that I would have had to do, even if it required me to bend time and space to do so."

Looking at her, feeling the intensity of her soul, Sebastian believed she meant every word she said, and that even if her abilities did not allow such to happen, she'd find a way to work around it. He nodded. "It was a service I was only too happy to give," he said with a hint of a smile. "Miss Tohru's soul was not the only one at stake at the time, and I could not have lived with myself had the others been consumed as well. But let us get to the heart of the matter, before others become too interested in our conversation." He glanced meaningfully at a few nurses who were looking their way with far too much interest.

He stood, and offered her a gloved hand. "Shall we find a more appropriate location? Perhaps walking one of the fine paths they have outside? It's likely there will be less people to overhear us." _Or interfere if things head in that direction,_ he added to himself. He didn't have any desire to kill her, but if she got in the way, he might not be able to avoid it.

Hana studied him for a moment before accepting his hand. "Of course. Just remember that we are both on the same side, even if our various talents differ in execution. I want to help you find this witch as much as you do. Tohru's happiness hangs in the balance and there is nothing I won't do to keep it where it should be."

Sebastian had to smile. She was most definitely a worthy opponent, if in nothing more than loyalty and verbal banter. "This way, if you please." He led her towards the automatic doors and out into the open of the hospital proper.

* * *

Lau was wide-awake as he stared up at the ceiling. Everyone else in the house, with perhaps the exception of Ran Mao, was asleep. He was fairly certain of that. Why he couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure, but he knew something was going on, otherwise the earl and his butler would not be here. He'd traversed this thought so much, that even if nothing were going on, he likely wouldn't believe it.

Ran Mao lay curled by his side, eyes closed. And, for once, Lau had his eyes open as he turned to look at her. Something very big was going on. The tension in the air wasn't just because of their unexpected arrival. His instincts could not be wrong. It was almost like the calm before the storm, but without information, it made preparation all that much harder, but he would make due.

And, of course, there was this wonderful world full of amazing things that were beyond anything he'd seen in his time. Sure there were some things, like the television box, and even some of the vehicles, like the taxi Sebastian had put them in, were similar to those he was used to, they were still on a whole different level from anything in his experience. It was amazing that things like horse-drawn carriages were no longer in use, as far as he could tell, at any rate.

It was, also, a tragedy that the young earl seemed to be in such poor health that they had rushed him off to the nearest hospital in that amazing automobile with its loud siren and flashing lights. He wouldn't mind tinkering with one of those, just once, though he doubted he'd ever get the chance. Perhaps Ran Mao could procure one for him.

Somewhere, the sound of faint sniffling could be heard. The house was so quiet that even the softest tread of a foot could have been discernible.

Ran Mao shifted her position. "Little sister crying," she said from behind closed eyes. "Very upset. Cat missing."

Lau knew she didn't mean just any old cat, but that spunky redheaded chap he'd met last year. He suspected that Ran Mao had a bit of a childish crush on the boy, merely because he could transform into a feline form, and had done so right in front of them all those months ago, refusing to let him go until Tohru pled with her to do so.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Strange things are going on. I don't like it," he dropped his carefully crafted lazy manners. No one else was around to hear anyway, but he felt a need to be careful all the same. That Shigure, there was a lot more to him than their host was willing to show, just like Lau. There was a decidedly darker, more cunning side to that man. He could tell, just as he could tell that Yuki had a darker side to him that he kept carefully hidden, not because he used it as a strength, but because he thought of it as a weakness. He wondered if they transformed into animals as well.

"We must find out what is going on," he continued, turning to gently stroke Ran Mao's cheek with a finger.

Ran Mao almost purred like a kitten and curled up closer to him. "Yes. We find out." They always found out, just like they'd found out that Sebastian was really a demon.

* * *

Hana tried to process everything that Sebastian had told her. If it were all true, and she felt no reason to doubt it, then they were in a fine kettle of fish. She felt more than justified having woven the barrier around the Sohma's house the other day. It was entirely possible that it had at least saved one life already, though she wasn't entirely sure about that.

Sebastian stood, one hand to his chin in thought as he processed the information she had brought to the table, mostly confirming what he'd already conjectured. Idly, he pulled his pocket watch out with the other hand and checked the time. It was now fast approaching four in the morning and he had not gone in to check on his master, though he could sense that things had settled down and that he was likely out of immediate danger.

"It's a shame," Hana mused, "that such a young child would be tasked with such a heavy burden. To be the queen's personal watchdog is something that no single person should be charged with being. Anyone who has the slightest bit of skills as an aura reader can tell that his life has been a hard and bitter one, much like the Sohmas."

The butler didn't comment. She was not the only to have thought such things. Madame Red, for example, even though she had been one of those he'd had to hunt down and eliminate, had something along the same lines. Not to mention that he thought it more than unfair of the queen to demand so much from him. But he also knew that his master was more than up for the challenge, and that he took it on as a sense of duty, and a means to the end, at least eventually.

She looked down at the shadows cast on the sidewalk. "It's a shame that there is so much darkness in the world, though I can't claim to not have any of my own. In many ways, we are similar. I am to Tohru, what you are to Ciel."

Sebastian hoped she didn't mean she was exactly as he was. She was no demon, though her soul had many dark and clouded spots, darker than most humans. It would be sad if she ever thought about consuming her friend's soul, though she didn't know that part of the story, or so he hoped.

"The more I think about this quarry, the more I am reminded of my own kind," Sebastian said. "I know she has consumed the souls of at least two people already. What she intends for master Kyo, that I would very much like to know, but I fear it may have something to do with his complex soul. Her reputation in my master's time is that of a witch, and I am more than willing to accept this as fact, that she has the abilities of such, which means she is one of the half-breed spawn thrown from my home. She will be very dangerous and hard to kill, but kill her we must."

Hana looked up at him, calculating everything he'd just said into her own musings. "If she truly is as corrupt as we both believe, there may be no other way. But if that is the case, we must do all in our power to keep Tohru safe from her. I could not live with myself knowing that this entity had somehow managed to destroy her."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. But we must also protect as many as possible. Everyone in this city is at risk, and we must do our best to reduce that. I don't know how well you would do in a combative capacity, but it may come about that you will have to fight. I only hope that my fear isn't justified."

Hana began walking again, further down and away from the hospital building where a few people were watching them with curiosity. "What fear is that?"

He kept pace with her as he thought. "If she is indeed what I believe her to be, it is very likely that she has possessed our friend and that she intends to use him and his darkened soul to her advantage, as a tool, or, possibly, as a weapon. She could draw on his soul for a long time, if she were careful about it, using his body like a puppet on a string to do her bidding. We must be prepared for that possibility."

Something inside Hana felt colder at his words. She understood clearly what he was trying to say, that they might not be able to save Kyo, that he might be consumed by this witch, or that he might die in the confrontation. It pained her to think of the repercussions if that were to happen. But the chances seemed slim that someone would not be hurt by all of this. "Let's see what else we can find out before we decide if this is the case."

"Indeed." He paused, causing her to do the same. "This is one thing we can do. We can search that area where all of her traversing seems to lead. If we can find out exactly where they are keeping her—"

"We can mount a rescue," Hana finished for him.

He was pleased that their thoughts seemed to be in tune, at least for the moment. "I won't ask you to do this, knowing that you will be putting yourself in mortal and spiritual danger. But I will not stay you either, knowing that there is more to you than there is to most mortals. I leave that choice to you."

Hana didn't even need to think about it. "I'm going with you."


	24. Time's Running Out

Tessa woke from her meditative trance with a start. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that had broken into her awareness, but something was off. Were her security wards still in place? Yes. They didn't seem to have been breached, but she still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with them.

She traced a mental finger down the intricate web of magic she'd infused around her den, a spider web design that fanned out several blocks worth of space. Such a large field would give her more time to plan any counter assault, not that she exactly expected trouble, but she also couldn't be too careful. After all, she'd sensed the energies of a demon in the general area, not to mention that strange thread of energy she'd found at the Sohma's house.

There it was again, like the faintest of breezes brushing against spider silk, not actually touching it, but causing it to vibrate ever so slightly despite that non-contact. Where was it coming from? She closed her eyes to hone in more closely to the source of the vibration. What was causing it? Could it be a human with a bit more spiritual energy than the usual? Always a possibility. Or was it something much more pressing on her plans?

She couldn't leave it to chance. There was too much at stake. After all, she had all but won over this strange cat boy's soul. A couple more hours would see the deed irreparably done and his life tied to hers until she chose to cut him off like dead wood. The only loose ends, as far as she could see, were cutting out those who would remember him, those who would know something was amiss by his absence. She either had to alter their minds to forget him, or get rid of them.

The invisible threads thrummed again and she smiled a bit in triumph. She'd pinpointed the location, near one of the further warehouses. She could sense several souls in the area. Some were walking in twos, probably early morning joggers. There were also a few solo individuals, but they didn't seem to be anything more than a few street thugs like she'd encounters when she'd first chosen this location. That kind was easy to get rid of, easy to feed on, with no one to really wonder what had happened to them, though they had been staying more clear of the area as of late.

Tessa's smile turned to a frown. She couldn't discern any souls that could have caused the alarm. And none of those she had sensed were quite close enough to set the thread vibrating. Something was definitely wrong.

She strode towards the storage room she'd stashed her little pet, throwing the door open with a spell. "Get up."

Kyo's eyes were instantly open, his body moving to stand, waiting for the next order.

She was tempted to take another little nibble of his energies, but refrained. She needed to concentrate. "Your eyes are my eyes," she said. "I have sensed something out of place and you will investigate. Let this be a test of your abilities to see if I'm right about you."

Kyo didn't so much as make a sign that he acknowledged her orders, his glazed over eyes staring blankly. She had not yet issued the order, though, deep down, where his consciousness still struggled to not be snuffed out, he balked, not sure if he should try to exert hold over his own body or not. It was more than maddening to realize that he had no control over his body.

She pointed a finger towards the open door. "Go. Observe. But don't be seen. I want to know what is going on out there without tipping our hand."

He marched forward, crouching down low as he passed under the doorframe, and then bounded out like a jungle cat after its prey.

Tessa closed here eyes, melding her sight with his, watching his dizzying progress into the night. Perhaps now would be a good time to delve a bit deeper into his memories, to see what else she could learn.

* * *

Hana nodded in satisfaction. They had barely made it past the mental barriers she had sensed around the parameter. Thankfully, with the combined skills of both the demon and her own ability, they had managed to sidestep, or pass right through, the majority of the threads around them. It took a great deal of concentration, but since she was the one focusing mostly on that task, it left Sebastian to focus on picking up the trail they'd followed.

Sebastian pointed towards a group of warehouses. "They went that way," he said as he moved in the new direction, sniffing for the telltale scent of Kyo's soul. The closer they got, the more he sensed other things that he didn't like. "I am most definitely now convinced of our quarry's nature. This will be no easy task."

Hana stared impassively ahead. "I do not expect it to be." She sensed more threads of soul energy intertwining around the various buildings and structures, getting thicker and thicker the further they moved in. She stopped suddenly.

Sebastian turned inquiringly towards her, taking a step closer, but stopped when she gave him the mental command to wait, staring pointedly into his red demon eyes. He closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, searching for whatever it was that had caused his companion to halt. It took a bit of doing, but he caught a faint glimmer of a soul, twisted and black, but still discernible, despite the carefully crafted cocoon around it. He opened his eyes and stared back into Hana's, conveying where he sensed the presence by moving his gaze ever so slightly to one side.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, then continued forward. "If she is indeed what you suspect her to be, it might be better if we let the hand play out as is, instead of forcing it," she admitted. The soul felt vaguely familiar somehow, a very twisted version of the Sohma's, mutilated almost beyond recognition. But, at the same time, it felt nothing like that at all. Perhaps an echo? "Do you wish to continue?"

Sebastian looked thoughtfully ahead of them. He felt that he'd pinpointed the location of their adversary, though he couldn't be perfectly sure. There was a lot of energy tied up in the intricate webbing, and that caused some difficulty. "Perhaps," and he looked at his pocket watch to check the time, "we had better retire for the moment. I may be needed elsewhere quite soon and it would not do to be absent should such be the case."

Hana nodded in agreement. Even though she did not feel a need for sleep, she knew that it would be better to be found in her own bedroom when her parents woke up, even if they often didn't bother to check, or even wonder, where she was. She owed that much to them, that, and it would give her time to think things through, to plan, and hopefully come up with something. "Shall we leave a calling card before we leave?"

Sebastian smiled in amusement. Judging by the fact they had an unsuspecting spy watching their current actions, chances were that they'd already somehow managed to trigger an alarm to the witch within, making it a bit less important to hide that they'd been there, though it would be a good idea to at least keep the human's soul signature shrouded as much as possible, at least for now. "I'll leave the appropriate greeting," he assured. "Close your eyes and protect yourself."

Hana acknowledged, drawing her spiritual energies towards her, wrapping them around her soul like an insulating blanket. Even with her eyes closed, and such protective measures taken, she could still feel the sudden chaotic intense energy the demon released, flaring up like a sudden wind spout turning into a miniature tornado with devastating effects to any in the area of several miles of their location. Any humans nearby suddenly covered their ears and fell to their knees as if in physical pain, which suddenly stopped as the butler assumed his more human form and gently touched Hana's hand to indicate that it was time to go.

Hana opened her eyes. "No point hiding now," she commented dryly. "Let's go. Before they decide to answer the door."

* * *

Tohru yawned hugely as she stretched. The night had not been anywhere long enough and she could already feel the effects of not having enough sleep. But she had things to take care of, guests to see to, and a myriad of other things to worry about. She managed to make her way to the kitchen without mishap and was in the act of putting some rice to steam when she noticed a shadow in the doorway. She gasped in surprised.

Ran Mau moved out of the shadows. "No fear, little sister," she admonished. "Only Ran Mau." She walked further into the kitchen, noting the young girl's activities. "Help?" She put her hands out to indicate she was willing to fill whatever need there was in preparing breakfast.

Tohru put a hand to her beating heart. "Sorry! You startled me!" She made an effort to control her breathing, then looked around to see what the Chinese woman could do to help out, indicating that she could slice the vegetables already laid out.

The lithe woman moved towards the cutting board, flipping the knife in her fingers like a master chef, before beginning to chop the vegetables like someone who had done nothing else in life. "Little sister sad," she observed. "Cat missing."

Tohru turned to her, almost dropping the bowl she'd been carrying. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and she ran towards the older woman, grabbing onto her thin frame, bowl safely set on the counter. She sobbed, explaining in broken words what had happened since the day that new transfer student had arrived, instinctively knowing that she had something to do with all of this, even though she had no idea how or why. The details all seemed important.

Ran Mau listened with good attention, offering a comforting embrace as the girl unburdened on her. She glanced occasionally towards the front room, noting that Lau was no longer on his futon, but was now leaning casually against the doorframe, much as she had earlier. She nodded towards the man, who, once the explanation had been given, slipped out of the room.

Tohru continued to sob quietly, letting out all of the pent up fear and frustration of feeling so helpless. "Mr. Sebastian and Ciel were trying to help, but then Ciel had the asthma attack and now I don't know what we'll do!"

Ran Mau patted her on the back. "Poor little sister. Poor kitty." Everything that the younger girl had told her fit perfectly into place with what she'd observed before coming over to this time period. The earl and his demon butler had to have been chasing after this girl who had suddenly appeared in this time, were still chasing her. And somehow, this unearthly visitor had to have come into contact with the cat boy and taken him, though she had no idea why. "We help," she said suddenly, firm in her declaration. After all, wasn't that what Lau was planning on doing?

Tohru dashed the tears from her eyes. "You will?" She looked up hopefully, not sure if she could believe the offer of help was being given.

Ran Mau knew this child had no idea about her and her lover's true talents, but that could be put aside for now. Any help was better than no help, and if they could track down the butler, they could coerce his help, though that one was less likely necessary. She nodded firmly. "Yes. We help."

Tohru gave her a big hug, squeezing tightly before letting go. "Thank you!" she said, with a hint of her usual smile.

* * *

Hatsuharu had felt antsy all night, like things were fast coming to some kind of head, and he didn't like it. Somehow, time was running out for them and they needed to find Kyo fast or it would be too late. He finished lacing up his combat boots and pulled on his leather gloves, his long white coat trailing behind him as he strode out of Kazuma's dojo.

The older man watched him go from behind a half open door, slight wrinkles showing on his face. "I hope you find him," he half said to himself, well aware of the boy's intentions. Something would happen today. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Tessa mused over the last few hours, reviewing the mental images shared with her through Kyo's eyes. She'd seen those two intruders before, she was sure, though she couldn't place them. Who were they? The girl's face was clouded, and the man's face was also obscured, though why, she didn't know. Surely they had not felt the presence of their observer and done something to cloud his senses. That wasn't possible. And yet….

The man was for sure a demon. She spat at that. There was no mistaking it. His "calling card" was unmistakable. And he was an old one at that, not one of those new, impatient types. No, he was calculated. Had he sensed her spy? No. It had to be that he'd sensed her presence and thought to send a warning. Perhaps this was his feeding ground. After all, why would a demon ally himself to a human like that, if that girl had been human. She had felt no hint of a contract between them, something she might have been able to use to her advantage later on.

But the mere fact that they knew the general vicinity of her hideout was more than unsettling. Who was that girl, anyway? Why could she not place her spiritual energy? It was maddening. She paced restlessly around the main room of her enclosure. The demon's manifestation could only be construed as a challenge, and as one often hunted and made sport by them, allowed to suffer but never be consumed, she was more than willing to take him up on the offer, with the added advantage of this new tool by her side.

She savagely grabbed for his mind, finding it silent, as it should be. But she could not be completely sure without the literal contact necessary to ensure her completely victory of him, mind, body, and soul.

Tessa cast aside the childish clothing of the school student she had prepared to portray once more, and slipped back into her green tinged black robes, fingers trailing green light as she moved towards her creature's cell. She thrust the door aside with a burst of energy, sending it into the wall, partially bent. "Wake up," she demanded as she paced the small room.

Kyo's limp body sat up from the hard bench where she'd left him, eyes open and staring blankly. Inside, he growled in frustration, the smallest vestige of his true self fighting to not sink into the inky blackness of the snake's caress. He could not let that happen, no matter what. He could not abandon hope; give up everything, knowing that if he did, he would be forced to hurt the people he loved.

Tessa prowled around him. "It would seem that our hand is being forced." She didn't expect a reply. There shouldn't be one to expect. "The events of this early morning have tipped the balance and we must act now or never." She stopped pacing and placed an almost gentle hand to cup his chin, fingers sliding across his cheek, tilting his head upwards so that she could stare into his eyes, the same green energy flowing between them as she made the direct connection that would soon not be necessary.

Kyo balked inside, knowing that if she looked too closely, too deeply, she'd find him. His time was running out, and he had yet to make so much as a dent against her binding spells, feeling weaker and weaker the longer he was trapped.

Tessa smiled, caressing his cheek as she looked deeply into his unflinching eyes, feeling the black snake as it tightened its hold on his soul, squeezing out all the light. "Yes! Yes! I can see it! It is all but complete! And that but a minor portion that surely won't last more than another hour."

She reached behind the boy's shoulders, fingers inching down to the mark of the cobra imprinted on his skin. Finding it, she pressed firmly with her fingers, eyes closing momentarily as she shot several needles of dark energy into the open mouth, feeling them course through the various twists of the snake's body, acting like reinforcing threads to seal the creature's essence with his own.

Kyo's soul tried not to scream as it was pricked by thousands of tiny needles so ice cold it felt like they were molten hot. His limited vision swirled dark red and he felt himself falling into the vortex. He couldn't help but let out a mental scream as he tried to find something, anything to hold onto.

Tessa's smile widened as she opened her eyes, pulling the boy into a standing position, one hand still on his back, now holding it firmly with the palm of her hand as she stared hungrily into his lifeless eyes, feeling the faintest echo of Kyo's inner screams with a cruel delight. She laughed, knowing her guess was correct, and that he would not last much longer. "Now, to find out who this girl is who was traveling with the demon. I somehow get the feeling that you know her." She laughed more menacingly as she delved into his memories.

* * *

Hana woke with a start, heart pounding, the echo of a scream rattling around in her mind. "No." She stared with shock. "No." She reached out with all of her senses, but couldn't find the voice again, Kyo's voice.

She quickly got out of bed and dressed, for once skipping breakfast in her haste as she headed out, towards the hospital. She didn't even need to send out any feelers to know that was where Sebastian would be, with his master. Not even bothering to call a cab, which surely would have taken less time, she ran for all she was worth, well aware that she usually pretended not to be able to manifest such exertions.

After an immeasurable amount of time, she'd broken down and used the public transportation services available to her, arriving at the hospital out of breath and slightly disheveled. She combed fingers through her hair before entering the building and heading to the appropriate room.

* * *

Lau Tau had not waited after hearing the general story of Kyo's disappearance, slipping out of Shigure's home to seek out the one person who would know more about what was going on than any other in present company, Sebastian. And, he knew he would find this man, this demon, at the hospital. Casting aside his usual daydreaming demeanor, he managed to find one of those cabs and dispelled the current passengers with an offer of a rare gem to the driver. They made it to the hospital in record time.


	25. All things come to an end

Shigure stared out the window of his second story room, one hand holding back the curtains as he watched the Chinese man leave the area. He had reserved thoughts about that man, believing that there was a lot more to him than met the eye. Last night, he'd acted all aloof and silly, just as Shigure usually did, but his actions just now were calculated and sure. There was no hesitation or charade of indifference.

"Hmmm." He raised one hand to his chin, wondering what the man was up to. Below, he could hear the noises of Tohru preparing breakfast. Would he have enough time to go out and follow this strange man, or should he wait?

"Breakfast!" Tohru's voice echoed up the stairs as she called to all the house's inhabitants, quashing any notions of trying to sneak out before the most important meal of the day.

Shigure quickly slipped into his usual gray robe and headed down the stairs, knocking loudly on Yuki's door on the way, as added insurance that the younger Sohma would wake up in time for some sustenance before it was all gone.

Tohru greeting him with a smile that was a bit too bright as she carried a heaping bowl of rice to the table, Ran Mau behind her with a plate of diced vegetables. "I hope you got more sleep than I did, and that you're hungry."

The writer scrutinized the scene as casually as possible while he took his customary seat. It looked like the orphan girl had been crying, and judging from the almost paternal manner in which the Chinese woman was catering to her, she had likely been the one to comfort her. "Well, aren't all bright eyed and bushy tailed," he commented idly. "After all, it was rather a late night, wasn't it?"

Tohru blinked rapidly as she went after the teapot, checking her reflection on the metal surface, hoping her face didn't give away that she'd been crying. "Um… yes. Yes, it was, wasn't it." She brought the pot over and began to serve the morning's brew.

Ran Mau took her place across from the writer, giving him a quick once over, agreeing with Lau about his observations. He would be a most interesting adversary, or ally. She nodded as Tohru poured her tea, delicately lifting the cup to her lips.

Shigure looked around, noticing Yuki as he groggily entered the room, hair standing up at all angles as usual. "Where's your friend, Lau was it?" He indicated Ran Mau, and the empty spot next to her.

Tohru looked around wildly, even checking the front living area, just in case he was still asleep. She returned with a helpless shrug.

Ran Mau calmly put her cup down. "Big Brother out," she said.

Shigure blinked at that, not sure how to respond. "All right then." He noted that Yuki had taken his place, as well as Tohru. "Let's not let this food get cold, shall we?"

* * *

Hana knocked on the closed door, sensing that the two people she expected to be there were, in fact, not alone. She wasn't sure who the third aura belonged to, but she could tell that it was not someone she knew.

At the sound of knocking, the voices inside stopped abruptly. The next moment, Sebastian was opening the door and peering around the jam, just to make sure she was alone. "Miss Hanajima, do come in," he opened the door wide enough to admit her, then closed it abruptly behind her.

Hana nodded to the young earl, who appeared to be awake, then looked pointedly at the man in a tunzhuang robe next to his bed. "Good morning," she greeted. "I hope I wasn't interrupted anything." Ciel waved the notion aside. He still looked rather pale, and a bit odd, Hana thought, with breathing tubes and an IV. She somehow couldn't quite put the two images together, probably because such implements did not quite belong with the boy's time period, at least not in their modern incarnation.

Sebastian moved back into the circle, drawing another chair from some unknown location, and proffered it to the girl. "Not at all. We were just updating the earl on the recent events." He noticed her questioning glance at Lau Tau, who, despite having his eyes closed, seemed more than in control of the situation, unlike his usual laid back manner.

Hana raised a brow. "I don't seem to have met you before," she said, ignoring the chair for now, as she walked towards the Chinese man.

Lau stood and offered his hand. "Lau Tau of the British branch of the trading company, Kon Ron, at your service." He gently kissed her hand before releasing it.

"Also a member of the Shanghai Mafia, among other credentials," Ciel added dryly, waving a hand for him to desist. "Though I'm sure you don't make that public knowledge."

Lau shrugged, but returned to his seat. "A matter of personal preference," he said smoothly, waving an errant hand. "I never could really fool you, could I?" He smiled, not having to see the young boy's nod. "But since it seems that things are starting to get more interesting, it might be wise to put all our cards on the table, wouldn't you agree?"

Hana stepped back and took a seat. "If you are trying to tell me that there's more than meets the eye to all here, I already know, but since you do not know me, I feel it wise to tell you that I am often called a psychic witch by my peers, since I am able to feel and manipulate the electrical waves of people."

Lau's brows rose at this new information. "An adept mortal! How delightful!" He turned absently to where Ran Mau would be if she'd been there, then caught himself and turned back to the main party. "Well, then, since we're all on the same page now, what do we do about this interesting…. Scenario we find ourselves in?"

Sebastian was about to point out the map he'd created of the warehouse district they knew was the witch's chosen domain, but Hana moved to intercept him. "I have had a vision that time is running out for us if we are to save Kyo. Tessa, as she calls herself, has set in motion the final destruction of his soul and likely plans on attacking us today, destroying all traces of anyone who is even passively connected to him who she cannot manipulate."

Ciel sat forward. "How do you know this?" He glanced at Sebastian for any possible confirmation.

Sebastian looked thoughtfully at the girl. "She has proved quite handy at such things," he admitted. "Her ability to pick up on such things is amazing for a mere mortal, and I am more than prepared to believe what she is telling us, in which case, our best course of action is to force her hand and at a place of our choosing."

Lau smiled at that. "Ah, I was growing rather bored. But how would we be able to make her go to whatever place we choose? And how do we know she'll bring the cat boy?"

Ciel glanced quickly at Hana, wondering if the Chinese nobleman had let out a secret the girl had not yet been made privy to, but he was only slightly disappointed by her lack of reaction. "If I were in her shoes, I would want to test out my new toy," he said almost bitterly. "And more the fun to make someone you have turned into a weapon kill those he once cared for."

Sebastian rubbed thoughtfully at his chin as he contemplated what his master had said. It was a very demon type of thing to do, and was probably right on the button as well, though it slightly disturbed him that the boy had even thought in such terms. "I think you're right, especially once she finds out about his inner nature, the beast within. His soul is more twisted than most and hers even more so. I would not put it past her at all."

"Nor would I," Hana added. "In fact, I quite expect it of her, which will make things all the more difficult for those involved." Her thoughts instantly went to Tohru, who she knew had to be there. "If we do want to draw her attention, we will have to do so on a large scale. It would not surprise me if she thought to take each of us out individually, and after last night, she will consider herself challenged. If I were in her shoes, I would feel the same."

Lau nodded in approval. "Very true. And I plan on being there, regardless, as will Ran Mau."

Ciel leaned back against the bed, suddenly feeling light headed. His head still hurt, as did his arm still encased in the sling. "Whoever is to be there, it would appear that I will not be one of them," he sighed, knowing full well that he would only endanger the mission if he were there, especially given his current state.

Sebastian nodded agreement. "You're quite right, my lord. It is better for you to stay here and recover as much as possible so that when the time comes for us to return to our own time, you will be ready for it."

Lau almost groaned, not even ready to consider the possibility of leaving any time soon. There were so many things to see and do, and he'd only barely scratched the surface. But there was a time and place to worry about such things, and now was not that time.

"Tohru must be there," Hana interjected. "It would also be wise for Yuki and myself to be there as well, and likely Shigure, as our school records have us linked. I might also suggest Kazuma, Kyo's foster father, but I think it would be better to exclude him from this, even if he would be willing to fight. He would not be prepared to deal with such a foe. Nor would I encourage their cousin, Momiji. He is too gentle hearted."

Sebastian nodded at the suggestions. He had no met Kazuma, but the others, he could agree on. And even though Tohru was also gentle hearted, he agreed that she needed to be there. "I will, of course, be there acting on behalf of the young master. The only other matter, then, is to decide when and where."

Ciel nodded. "The sooner the better, from what I understand," he glanced towards Hana's impassive face. "As to where, it would have to be somewhere that would not cause too much of a disturbance to the others in the vicinity. We want to keep as many casualties down, not to mention keeping the witnesses to as few a number as possible."

The butler got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he smiled. "Why don't we take it to her doorstep? It would be the last thing she'd expect, and it would be far enough away from prying eyes that it would fit the other requirements. As for when, as soon as we can gather the others. Is that agreeable to everyone?" The others nodded as he glanced in their direction. "Miss Hanajima, if you would be so kind as to call for a cab?"

* * *

Arisa Uotani had felt antsy all morning, just itching for a fight. She fingered the end of her lead pipe, carefully kept concealed in her clothing. She'd tried to find Hana, but had been told that her friend was out and that they didn't know where she was or when she'd return. Feeling that Tohru's place would be the next best location to search for her, she headed that way, giving anyone who gave her more than a passing glance a cold stare.

She wore the famous Red Butterfly riding jacket bequeathed to her by Tohru's mother, the long vented flaps flying out behind her as she strode purposefully towards her goal. Something was going down soon, her Yankee reflexes confirmed it, even though she'd given up that lifestyle years ago. Such instincts didn't just go away.

Up ahead, along the long road that led to Shigure Sohma's house, she saw someone else walking rather purposefully, also wearing a long coat, only white. She recognized him instantly from his duel colored hair, black and white, and she'd know that walk anywhere. "Hey! Wait up!"

Hatsuharu stopped, turning to see who had called out to him. He gave a faint nod as he recognized her. "What up?"

Arisa ran the distance between them, coming to a halt, her blonde hair swaying. "What're you doing here?"

Haru grinned. "Same thing you are; looking for a fight!"

* * *

Tohru was just about ready to do the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" She quickly dried off her hands with a dishtowel and ran for the door. She passed Yuki and Ran Mau, who were playing a game of Chinese checkers at the table.

She stepped back from the door in surprise as Sebastian, Lau, and Hana greeted. "Um… good morning." She moved aside so that they could enter, closing the door behind them.

Sebastian looked around the main room, assessing those visible. "I think it would be wise to assemble the members of this household, as we have some very important information to relay to everyone in residence here."

Tohru's eyes went wide, seeing the serious expressions on her friends' faces and immediately went to gather everyone to the main room. She was on her way back from quickly fixing her hair in her room, after calling for Shigure, when another set of knocking came from the door.

* * *

Tessa burrowed deeper and deeper, emerging herself in the many memories floating almost errantly around inside Kyo's scull. The passage, this time around, was so much easier, less restrained on both sides. She saw the faces of various members of the Sohma family, some of whom she'd already met, including that weakling rat boy, for she now saw that he had a similar ability, but to change into a meaningless rat.

Delving even further, she discovered a darker strain of essence and followed it to the source, all but crowing as she realized what she was seeing, and what it meant. She had been right. There was a whole lot more to this particular human than had initially met the eye, a darker, more sinister side that she would use to full advantage when she took out those sniveling humans who, as she'd seen through his eyes, had any kind of close attachment to him. It would all end soon.

But first, she had to dig deeper, untangling the mass of memories closest to the center of his core, navigating them like a vast labyrinth, except that she had the advantage. She could manipulate his mind like putty. Except, for whatever reason, there were certain parts that she could not enter, like some kind of barrier had been constructed, and not just recently, but over a course of some time. She pushed against them, battering relentlessly, only to find her efforts wasted.

In frustration, she pulled herself from his soul, far too abruptly, to the point that if he'd still been his conscious self, he would have cried out in agony. For no other reason than to express her frustration, she slapped the boy savagely, sending his body to the ground like a limp rag doll as she growled in rage. "Even now! You still deny me!"

Tessa flung sparks from her fingers, making Kyo's body levitate, then flung him against the wall. "I will have you! All of you!" She was about to fling his body once more when she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She stopped as if in suspended animation, the boy's limp body floating inches from another wall.

What was it? What had caused that sensation? She reached out, eyes widening as she realized that her intrusion into the monster's mind had pulled all her focus towards a single point, with the result that she hadn't paid her warning webs any attention. She spun, seeking out the source of this overwhelming surge and let out a growl of rage. "So, you bring the fight to me, demon? But, wait…" she frowned thoughtfully, a frown that turned slowly into a smile. "You bring the very humans I would seek with you!"

With a snap of her fingers, Kyo's body was back on solid ground, standing at attention. "Now we will see just who is the superior, and finish my work here all in one fell swoop!" She cackled her delight, sensing the numbers of humans, seeing them in her mind, and passed off the mere trifling point that there were a few faces missing, though they were likely as weak minded as that rat boy out there, and would be just as easily crushed.

Tessa turned to Kyo, eyes gleaming. "Now is the time to test all!" She took the remaining steps to his side, grabbed his face and practically smashed her lips against his, now holding his head so that even if he'd been capable of trying to break free, he couldn't. Her lips bruised his as she imprinted into his mind the final link of the slave chain, linking his actions to her thoughts, effectively making his body an extension of herself. She finally pulled away, drawing in air hungrily, satisfaction deeply etched into every part of her face. "I told you, you'd be mine."

* * *

Hana stood ready, Arisa by her side. They were the furthest back, protecting the one they'd always sworn to protect, Tohru. Against a demon, Hana had the best chance of the two, being sensitive to the electrical pulses, but she'd gladly taken on the task of keeping her friend safe, especially now, with her in a somewhat shocked state. Learning that Kyo was being used by a witch woman, like a battery, was a bit more than the girl was ready to handle.

Sebastian stood near the front, in the middle of the group, with Hatsuharu and Yuki on either side. Off to Yuki's right, Ran May and Lau stood, ready for action, waiting with a calm serenity that was almost maddening. To Haru's left, Shigure stood, though he wasn't sure, exactly, just what exactly he could do to help, not being trained in martial arts, but he had a duty as the declared guardian of the younger Sohmas, and Miss Honda.

It had taken some time to explain the situation to everyone, once Haru and Arisa had crashed the party, but the Yankee would not hear of being left out, and, after seeing the determination of her soul and mind, Sebastian had agreed that she should be there. Not having a lot of time to plan, their strategy was simple, try and take out the demon witch without hurting Kyo, if at all possible, while keeping Tohru safe and close to hand. The demon butler hoped that what had worked on her back in Victorian England would also work in restoring Kyo, if only they weren't too late.

Everyone looked towards the sound of footsteps on the rough concrete that covered most of the industrial area, some eyes going wide at the sight of a lifeless doll version of Kyo stood easily at the no longer disguised witch facing them. Behind them, several other humans, probably homeless, sauntered before settling into a loose semi-circle around the two.

Sebastian raised a brow. "Using more humans, are you? And not by slave chain either. What did you promise them? Eternal youth? Immense power?"

Tessa smiled coldly. "Does it matter? They do my bidding for their reward, just as you have your own. I must thank you, however, for bringing my prey within easy grasp. You're making this far to easy, demon."

Shigure shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Even though everything had been explained to him, the very idea was not a friendly one, making his skin crawl. He looked behind him, even further than where Tohru stood with her two friends. Somewhere, out of the line of fire, Hatori was waiting, and his expert techniques would be more than called on at the end of this confrontation. He would gladly accept missing moments in exchange for the memories of this day; anything to erase the moment the demon had revealed his true nature, in private, because he'd been unwilling to believe things right off.

Sebastian smiled. "Easy words coming from you. Why not let the boy go and we can settle this between us?"

Tessa scoffed at the notion, shooting out a scathing look. "And abandon my most prized possession? You know better than that. Besides, can't you sense it, demon? The complete eradication of his being? He's nothing more than a puppet now." She tsked almost sadly. 'And who would want that? His soul is tied to me, as you are well aware."

Tohru shuddered, suppressing a sudden sob that wanted to break free. Hana and Arisa moved closer to her, touching her hands with theirs to try and reassure her. They would not abandon hope just yet.

All traces of good grace left the butler's face. "Very well, then. I will have to pry him back from your mutilated corpse."

Tessa didn't give him more than a moment to attack, sending her human lackeys in to take out the Sohmas as she forced Kyo into transformation, calling deep into his conquered psyche for the grotesque monster inside, the beads of subjugation flying to her as she forced the change, then sent him after the demon.

Haru smiled as he faced two grown men with far too many muscles for mere homeless men. He took off his jacket and threw it to one side. "Now this is more like it!" He swung out with a sweeping blow of the leg to try and knock them off their feet.

Yuki faced the one lackey who had singled him out, wondering if he'd be any more of a challenge than Kyo usually was. And, without Hana's mind cloud to "protect" him, he was more than up to the challenge as he lashed out with confidence, sending his opponent flying with a few bruises dealt by rapidly moving fists, followed by a swiftly executed kick.

Shigure dodged his attacker, putting out a foot to trip the man as he ducked, thanking his stars for the many times he'd danced the Limbo at various bars and unmentionable parties. He even took a book, literally, to the man's head as hard as he could, satisfied as his opponent went down with a loud crack.

Sebastian scowled as Kyo was sent to attack him, knowing full well that he had the power to incapacitate the boy, for good, if he'd truly wanted, but he could not do such, as he'd been charged to keep him alive, hoping that they could reverse this devastating condition. He countered blows of brute force augmented by the witch's magic.

Lau and Ran Mau seemed to almost dance as they fought their opponents, the Chinese girl running lithely to club several with her specialized weapons made from materials found in the Sohma house, since she'd been unable to bring her usual ones with her. She spun gracefully on the balls of her feet to knock yet another lackey in the head, sending him flying as she did so.

Lau and pulled a very thin, yet long needle from his sleeves, usually used for other purposes, it was more than adequate as a weapon, piercing like a wasp's stinger, with even greater accuracy and precision than most surgical tools, disabling his foes. How this woman had managed to seduce so many was beyond him. He didn't even think the witch, Tessa, was pretty, just vain.

Arisa had to call her metal pipe into action, adding more blood to the stains already on it as she beat back an attacker bent on breaking through to Tohru. She swung with all the force of someone well practiced in the pipe's use, breaking bones in arms and legs as two more jumped in to help their comrade.

Hana practically glowed with energy, partially wishing she could cast curses like her brother, but she managed to zap several enemies who tried to pass her guard, wrapping her friend in a cocoon of energy to help keep her safe from the electrical pulses she let fly.

Sebastian managed to throw Kyo, but the boy was back like an enraged bull, thrashing with claws, slicing the tailored suit coat like butter, but not ever quite able to break through the demon's skin.

Seeing that her lackeys were loosing, Tessa screamed in rage, sending her several inches into the air as she began to draw symbols in the air with the eerie green light of witchcraft. She sent a spell towards the stupid mortal girl who had somehow managed to thwart her all this time, more than recognizing the scent of her spiritual energy as the one who had not only encased that stupid rat boy, but who had followed her to this lair.

"Hana!" Tohru yelled out as she saw the witch sending the dark energy in her friend's direction, cowering as she saw that the energy would hit her as well.

Hana turned with a cold stare and put out her hands, sending as much energy out as she could, to act as a shield. The energy pushed against her own, trying to force its way in. Hana's feet slid a few inches from the effort as the energy pushed her back. With supreme effort, she pushed harder, sending the energy ricocheting away. It hit into one of the lackeys, sending him into an oblivion of pain.

Tessa growled, sending Kyo towards the three girls, forcing him to ignore the demon, using her own magic to give him added speed, as he broke free from the demon's grappling hands to obey.

Shigure stared in horror as he saw Kyo hurtle towards the one person who could save him from the curse, save everyone from the curse. "Tohru!"

Tohru looked up at the frantic call, eyes wide. In her mind, she flashed back through the memories of the first time she'd seen Kyo in this form, of running into the forest, sick and afraid. She saw herself crawling in fear, wanting to be with him, but repulsed at the same time, knowing that somehow, inside that monster, was the man she loved. She found she couldn't move.

Yuki turned almost as if in slow motion, the man he'd been fighting lying on the ground. "No!" He started to run, feeling as if his legs were jello, knowing he could not beat the speed of the creature.

Arisa ran towards Kyo, her pipe raised like a bat as she swung at him, only causing some minor damage. She was thrown aside for her efforts, landing with a loud grunt of pain, as she lay there, stunned.

Haru bashed together the heads of his opponents and went to join Yuki, trying to protect Tohru, his black side coming to the surface as anger infused through his system. "Come back here!"

Ran Mau and Lau ran to intercept the lumbering boy in his stench inducing form, covering mouths as they ran.

Sebastian sped forward, taking a few precious moments to realize what was happening. He plowed forward like a runaway locomotive, barreling into the boy before he could quite reach Tohru and Hana, sending him skidding to the ground.

Kyo lashed out at the demon with his raking claws, trying to tear him to pieces. He gave a mighty growl of rage, trying to fling the butler away, but he would not budge. His rage was intensified as Haru latched on to one leg, and Yuki onto the other. Arisa tried to get up and swing at him again, but was flung aside like trash by the free arm.

Lau and Ran Mau jumped into the fray, Lau grabbing the other arm, all struggling to keep the massively muscled creature from breaking free of their hold. They were flung every which way, but refused to let go as they managed to get the transformed Kyo onto his back.

Tessa screamed in fury and prepared to send another curse to incinerate every last stupid human trying to keep her new toy from doing its job. She looked up to aim and suddenly found her eyes meeting those of another. Her incantations stopped in surprised shock, eyes going wide at the sheer audacity of the human witch staring her down.

Hana moved away from her friend, eyes locked with the demon witch, refusing to let her go. She called upon every dark moment of her life, every memory, every shred of power within her, every part of her that she'd struggled to keep hidden all these years, and focused them on Tessa.

Sebastian continued to struggle with restraining Kyo's flailing limbs, the others experiencing the same difficulty as the boy tried to right himself. "Miss Tohru! Now!"

Tohru's knees quaked as she realized that this was the part where she came in, risking everything in the vain hope that something similar to what Kyo had once done for her would, somehow, do the same for him. Just as she had who knew how long ago, she walked on unsteady legs towards the flailing Kyo, trembling from head to toe.

Yuki grimaced as one claw raked his arm. He had to redouble his efforts to hold on while Haru had similar trouble with his side, trying to keep from being thrown into his older cousin.

Tohru reached striking distance and looked into the creature's eyes, quelled by the realization that she didn't see one spark of Kyo in those muddy eyes. Tears began coursing down her cheeks, afraid to hope, afraid that it was too late.

Ran Mau was lifted off the ground, along with Lau, as the arm they tried to restrain flew up. "Now, Little Sister!" She held tightly to the slimy flesh, digging her nails in for extra purchase.

Tohru swallowed, taking a deep breath as he knees buckled, trying not to imagine the various men either unconscious or dead near her. Instead, she willed herself to focus on only one thing, Kyo, every wonderful memory of Kyo. She took the last few steps towards his thrashing body and flung herself onto his chest, arms wrapped around his neck as tears streamed down her face.

Kyo's body convulsed, as if repelled by Tohru's touch, and she had to hold on for dear life as those around her were doing. He let out a growl of rage, trying to break free with even greater ferocity, managing to fling everyone free of his limps, sending them flying while Tohru clung on for all she was worth.

He stood abruptly, ready to tear her from his body, but his abrupt movements had forced her to swing around to his back so that now she had him in a choke hold, her weight working against him, constricting his breathing.

Tohru sobbed, half screaming as she tried to hold on, scrabbling at his slippery back, her shoes falling from her feet as she tried to keep from falling. She felt a searing heat coming from a small part of his back, between his shoulder blades, though she didn't dare look.

Haru stood shakily from where he'd landed, looking up to see Kyo trying to tear Tohru from his back. "Hey! We have to distract him!" He grabbed the closest thing to hand, a concrete chunk, and threw it, hitting just below the throat.

Kyo roared angrily and looked for the new threat as Tohru had to grab wildly for a better hold, managing to find one of his long ears, which she took full advantage of, finding herself rolled to one side so that she could see the segment of his skin that had felt so warm against her. It was a tattoo looking imprint of a glowing red snake.

Sebastian looked up from his attempts to distract the boy, seeing the snake design and realizing what it was. "Miss Tohru! You must break the connection! That tattoo is the point!"

Tohru's eyes went wide as she realized the significance of what he'd just told her, not really sure what to do about it, but she was going to try. Calling back up every memory of Kyo, every happy fragment with him, she let go with one hand and pressed it firmly against the burning snake, having to clench her teeth to keep from screaming from the searing pain, imagining her love as a piercing needle of light flying down the gullet of the writhing mass she felt under her hand.

Kyo and Tessa both screamed in sudden agony, heads going up in agony at their shared experience through the slave chain. Intense light pierced through like a surgical needle, sterilizing the dark matter with an intensity unlike any the demon witch had ever felt. She suddenly felt as though her body was being disintegrated by the pureness of that light.

Inside, the black snake arched his hooded head and lashed out, trying to attack the onslaught of purifying light that threatened to destroy it and its mistress along with it. Somewhere, deep inside, in the smallest corners of his mind, Kyo stirred, pain searing through him, as the needles of dark energy had seared through him, but this pain was a good pain, a healthy pain, and he reached out to embrace it.

Sebastian nodded to himself as he realized what was happening. The witch had spent so much time creating the binding chain that she'd put more of her energy into Kyo than she probably should have, and it was now eating her up as the pure energy of love was eating up the chains and spells she'd used to snare his soul. He took a step back, glad to see that the mortals were doing so as well. After all, both Tohru and Kyo were glowing with such a radiance that it was almost painful to look at as the light the girl held inside purged the darkness the witch had intensified inside Kyo.

Shigure watched in fascination, wondering if it would be better or not to have such a memory erased. He suddenly realized that the intensity was getting a lot more than he, at the very least, could bear. "Everyone! Run for cover!" He turned away from the glowing pair and ran for all he was worth, the others doing the same.

Tessa found her mouth opened, arms stretched out from her sides, feet pointing outward as the painful energy shot through her. She tried, in vain, to sever the chains, withdrawing her energy back towards her self, but was unable to do so, her body somehow immobilized, her blackened soul frozen in place. She managed to look down at the human witch who seemed to hold her spellbound, with eyes as intensely black as any demon's she'd ever seen. "No!'

Tohru continued to pour in her feelings of love, willing Kyo back to her, unaware that her whole body was engulfed in light, and that Kyo's was rapidly filling up with the same glow, spreading to his limbs, and flushing back towards his heart like a giant electrical circuit that kept the current circulating. The energy became too great as it collided with his heart and suddenly exploded outward.

Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Ran Mau, Lau, Arisa, and even Sebastian, felt themselves being flung to the ground like a bomb had gone off, buildings cracking and breaking around them from the intensity. It was all Hana could do to remain standing as she focused on holding Tessa in check, the witch's body filling with cleansing light and suddenly incandescing as Kyo's and Tohru's did, filling the while void with intense light so powerful it purged every dark corner for a mile in all directions.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was actually only a matter of minutes, everyone began to stir, coming to elbows and knees, and, eventually, feet. Many blinked, unsure if they were seeing correctly.

Sebastian was the first to his feet, looking around for the demon witch, but found that he was unable to even so much as sense her presence. He moved to the person closest to him and found it was the writer, Shigure. He helped the man to his feet, brushing off dust from his clothes.

Shigure turned to see where his younger cousins had ended up, glad to see Haru struggling to his feet, and Yuki already back on his, though both looked a little worse for wear. He was sure he looked no better. Another glance around showed Arisa getting to her feet, a bit shaky, but looking determined.

Lau and Ran Mau were content to stay on the ground, lounging against each other as Ran Mau fussed over the few visible scratches on the Chinese nobleman. He turned his closed eyes towards Hana, who was in a crouching position; head down as if praying, her long hair fanned out around her, instead of in the usual braid.

Yuki's head jerked up as he looked around for Tohru, heart beating a million miles a minute when he couldn't locate her right off. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw her, laying on top of Kyo's now human back, though he couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Neither of them were moving, eyes closed.

Sebastian moved faster than lightning to stand by the downed couple, drawing a deep breathe to take in all senses. He frowned slightly, but that frown cleared as he sensed both souls, a bit battered, but still intact. He knelt to feel their skin and assess any damage, more than able to hear the pulsing of their two hearts, beating as if one.

Shigure moved forward like a man triple his age. "Are they…?" He left the question hanging, not sure if he wanted to know, or finish asking.

The butler looked up and smiled. "No, they're both alive, as are we all." His smile turned slightly malicious as he looked towards where Tessa had last stood. "Almost all of use," he amended.

Arisa ran to Hana's side, glad when her dark haired friend responded to her tentative calls. She thought the psychic looked more pale than usual, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

From back in the section of warehouses that were still intact, Hatori came slowly, doctor's bag in hand, assessing the situation. His skills would certainly be put to the test, he surmised with a grim face, but it was good to know that his young cousin, and everyone else, for that matter, would be all right, or so he assumed from the stances of everyone involved.

Haru moved forward to help the doctor in whatever capacity was needed, but paused when he accidentally kicked something. Bending down, he recognized the beads that Kyo always wore. Pocketing them, he headed towards the unconscious couple, waiting to see what he could to do help.

* * *

Ciel groaned as he was finally allowed to leave the hospital, feeling more than a bit weak, but happy to have his butler by his side. It was a great relief to be done with all this modern medicine, for all that it had cured his ills, at least for now. The attending physician had given Sebastian strict orders to follow for continued treatment, but didn't realize he would not return for a follow up as had been advised.

Several days had passed since the incident, and though the boy was glad everyone was recovering, he felt left out, despite having been filled in on all the details. Admittedly, there was a small part of him that was glad to not have been there, but to see such a sight… that would have made all strains almost worth it.

Sebastian helped him back into his modern clothes, then into a taxi. They were headed, once more, for the home of Shigure Sohma. "It is, perhaps, fortuitous that the locals believe the disturbance was caused by some kind of manufacturing accident," he noted as they rode to their destination, careful to keep his voice low so that the driver need not hear.

"Very," Ciel said dryly. He was very intrigued to learn that not all involved had had their memories erased by the good Doctor Sohma, though he could understand why some of them had to be erased, such as those not familiar with the curse beforehand, and those who were less able to handle Sebastian's true nature. It was just as well that the demon had been able to fill in the pieces with not completely accurate details so that those who had lost memories of the events didn't question things too much.

He was a bit surprised to learn that Hana had not had her memories erased, and that Kyo and Tohru had both chosen not to have theirs erased either. He didn't blame the writer for his choice to not remember, and for the alterations of Haru's memories, though he didn't really know who the boy was.

"And so it ends," he sighed. "Another job done, which means this little jaunt is just bout to its end." The boy earl looked down at his modern shoes, regretting that he wouldn't be able to take them with him, though he rather thought it would improve some situations if he did.

Sebastian smiled knowingly at him, prepared to make sure they did, in fact, make it back with them, and sent to the appropriate places to be analyzed, in hopes that they might lead to future production.

The taxi pulled up to Shigure's house and the butler paid the fair. Seeing the two arrive, Tohru ran from the house, giving the earl a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, but broke away before he could respond, not sure why she was thanking him.

Arisa came from the house, walking carefully down the stairs. She was still more than a bit stiff from being thrown around, though she seemed to recall what had happened a lot differently than what had actually happened. "Man, you missed out on a great gang brawl. Should have been there," she punched the boy lightly on the shoulder. "So sad you'll be returning to England soon."

They all went inside after that, to meet up with everyone that Ciel and Sebastian had met while traversing in the modern world. The party that resulted was more uncontrolled and chaotic than anything the earl had ever experienced, but he couldn't recall ever having had more fu. The party went on well into the night, until Sebastian finally insisted that everyone go home. Tomorrow, they would return to England.

* * *

Seven people stood in the forest, almost hesitant for the moment to finally come. Lau stood to one side, Ran Mau close beside him. The past few days had been very educational and enlightening. They had both enjoyed them immensely, and a few modern items had somehow made their way into his sleeves, well, that was just as well.

Tohru tried not to cry as Kyo scuffed his feet on the dirt floor. Hana, who had more than earned the right to be there, kept watch, a few feet back. Ciel looked uncomfortable, back in his Victorian clothes, cane in hand.

The air began to shimmer near the fallen log that had started this journey seemingly so long ago. The tear in space and time became more visible as the eleventh hour reached fruition, on this, the eleventh day of the eleventh month.

Ciel bowed slightly to his Japanese friends. "Thank you, for helping me fulfill my mission."

Not wanting to be as stiff and formal as the boy felt this occasion should be, she went up to him and gave him a big embrace. "Thank you," she told him once more before turning to hug the others in turn.

Kyo awkwardly went and shook each of their hands, not sure how else to react to the situation. The past few days had been filled with a lot of soul searching as he tried to come to terms with the events of the past week. He was more than glad to be back in control of his own body, and was already planning a new set of methods to get him even further along in physical training.

Lau perked his head to one side, feeling something akin to static electricity run down his spine. "Looks like it's time to go," he observed, and took Ran Mau by the arm. "Shall we?" The two turned and headed towards the shimmering air, Lau waving almost absently before they disappeared from sight.

Ciel turned to face Hana. "I have never met anyone like you before," he confessed, "but Tohru and Kyo are lucky to have you as a friend." He took the remaining steps between them to clasp her hand for only a moment, before turning towards the tear.

Sebastian inclined a slight bow to Hana. "Indeed, as my young master has said, never have I met another human quite like you. Look after your friends, else I might be back under less friendly terms." He smiled so that she knew he was at least partially joking, though the original order from his master still stood, to watch over those two for as long as they both lived.

Hana nodded in understanding. "I will."

Sebastian gently kissed Tohru's hand, and firmly shook Kyo's, before joining his master.

Ciel smiled slightly, eyes twinkling. "Sebastian, let's go home."

Sebastian grinned. "As you wish." He took the young earl's hand and both stepped into the void, then were gone.

Tohru let out a soft sigh, holding Kyo's hand as she waited. Gradually, the shimmer of energy in the air settled down, leaving no trace of a tear in space and time. The clock read eleven minutes past the hour.

With somewhat heavy hearts, the three friends turned to leave, Kyo and Tohru hand in hand, with Hana taking the lead, back to the house, where everyone was waiting.


End file.
